A Guarda Costas
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.
1. Um dia na vida de Bella Black

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Um dia na vida de Bella Black**

Bella esvaziava seu armário com um gesto distraído, colocava as coisas em uma bolsa enquanto tentava não lembrar do motivo que a levou a escolher esse caso. Era absurdo, mudar-se para outra cidade, longe de todos que a queriam… mas não tinha escolha, as noites do último mês não a deixava pregar o olho, os pesadelos se tornavam mais recorrentes e acordava gritando e agitada, sentindo-se tão mal quanto naquele dia.

Quando ela fechava os olhos ainda podia ver o corpo de Jake em colapso, podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, ela podia ouvir tiros e poderia se ver chorando e gritando como se isso fosse consertar algo. Nunca poderia esquecer sempre carregaria a cruz no pescoço pagando por seus erros, seu maior erro.

— Você sabe que não precisa ir tão longe… é só conversar com Garrett e estará fora do caso – ouviu a voz de Emmett estava por trás dela.

Fechou os olhos segurando as lágrimas e se virou para encará-lo. Emmett McCarthy vai ser um de seus colegas de trabalho, o único que conhecia sua história completa além de Garrett, o chefe dela. Agora, olhando para ela com tristeza, a tinha adotado como irmã duas horas depois de conhecê-la, a menina com olhos tristes cor de chocolate tinha penetrado profundamente em seu coração, sua fragilidade e força ao mesmo tempo mostrava que a fazia uma mulher impressionante. Emmett adorava, e fazia qualquer coisa para protegê-la, até mesmo colocar em risco sua própria vida.

— Eu não farei… Eu escolhi, não me impôs – protestou Bella, pela décima vez naquela manhã.

Emmett bufou e olhou para baixo, apertou as mãos em punhos e engoliu a raiva que estava segurando, o caso Cullen parecia fácil, mas todos esses casos, escondia algo mais complicado. Bella era um perito com armas, mas tinha apenas quatro meses, como uma guarda-costas e enfrentar um caso sozinha não era imprudente.

— Vai me chamar se acontecer algo fora do normal – não era uma pergunta, cada palavra Emmett disse com firmeza.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e abriu os braços para receber um daqueles abraços de urso que tanto caracterizava seu amigo, mais do que uma vez brincou com ele que se estivesse desarmado poderia aproximar do atacante e abraçá-lo deixando-o inconsciente por não ser capaz de respirar.

Emmett sorriu tristemente quando percebeu o que Bella lhe pedia… uma despedida. Não pense duas vezes, engoliu o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta e apertou-a em seus braços. Sentindo como o pequeno corpo de Bella foi moldado para os músculos fortes do seu peito. Bella não conseguia abafar os soluços e abraçou Emmett ainda mais forte enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Bella respirou fundo embriagada pelo cheiro de seu amigo, ia sentir muito sua falta, mas precisava que mudar, precisava ficar longe de tudo por um tempo e até mesmo algo que não estava naquele dia fatídico.

Separou-se de seu amigo, enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e sem olhar para trás saiu do seu vestiário e acenou para algumas pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho, as pessoas não veria por um tempo, mas não doía tanto quanto ficar longe de Emmett, para todos os efeitos práticos, seu irmão mais velho. Entrou no escritório de Garrett e ele estava esperando na sua mesa com os braços cruzados.

— Tem certeza do que você vai fazer Bella? – Ele perguntou, fixando os olhos sobre a menina.

A aparência deste homem poderia assustar qualquer um, era alto e musculoso, mas não tanto quanto Emmett, tinha cabelos dourados, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e ia até o pescoço. As feições do seu rosto estavam mal-humorados e afiados, os olhos azul-céu estava frio e distante. Mas Bella sabia que era apenas uma máscara, basicamente, o homem diante dela era um pedaço de pão. Ele amava a sua família, sua esposa, Kate e sua filha Irina, era leal aos seus amigos, entre os quais ela estava, e daria sua vida por seu trabalho, apesar de agora não aceitar qualquer caso, e apenas dedicava ao trabalho de escritório imposto por sua esposa.

Isso era algo quase indispensável para o trabalho, não tendo uma família, não ter ninguém para chorar em seu túmulo, se alguma coisa der errado. Esse era o caso de Bella, seus pais tinham morrido há alguns anos em um acidente de trânsito. Ela era apenas uma criança e seus pais também não tinha família próxima. Nem tinha um parceiro… parceiro… desde aquele dia fatídico, não é mesmo tinha pensado, tinha muito que se redimir. Portanto, se alguma coisa desse errado… não tinha nada a perder, só Emmett choraria a sua morte, e ele era forte, podia superar.

— Tenho certeza Garrett, dá-me essa pasta uma vez que vou perde o avião – Bella tentou fazer sua voz soar forte e conseguiu.

Garrett pegou uma pasta amarela que estava em sua mesa e entregou-a Bella que o pegou com um gesto hesitante.

— Espero um relatório semanal, e se acontecer alguma coisa, me avise imediatamente e mandarei alguém – disse Garrett em tom profissional.

— Eu vou… - disse Bella com tom cansado

— Na entrada vão lhe dar uma mala com diversas armas e suas munições, você também tem uma licença para armas no estado de Illinois, não terá problemas – continuou Garrett em seu papel como chefe – e uma nova identificação… com o seu sobrenome de solteira.

—Por quê? – Bella perguntou com tom azedo.

— Era necessário, quando você lê a pasta que você vai entender – disse Garrett endurecendo o gesto – Não podemos deixar que seu passado se envolva neste caso, o caso Black foi conhecido por todos s lugares, nós não queremos problemas.

— Você não pode inventar um nome ou qualquer outro sobrenome? – Bella perguntou a beira das lágrimas novamente.

— Poderia – Garrett disse suavemente – mas se sua intenção é deixar o passado para trás… Bella Black deve permanecer nestas quatro paredes.

— Não quero deixar o passado para trás – Bella rosnou

— Jacob não esta agora Bella… e nunca mais vai estar – estas palavras abriram um buraco no peito da menina que começou a tremer – você tem que esquecer e continuar em frente.

— O que acontece se eu não fizer isso? – questionou a beira das lágrimas.

— Você deve… se você não fizer eu vou te tirar do caso Cullen – disse firmemente seu chefe – preciso de você cem por cento Isabella, é um caso importante e mais complicado do que parece.

— Ok… eu vou ser Bella Swan de novo, mas quando acabar vai me devolver minha identificação atual – grunhiu Bella resignada.

— Peça quando você voltar, se é isso que você realmente quer – Bella ia protestar, mas Garret a cortou – não me diga nada agora, quando você voltar, teremos uma conversa de você a você – Bella acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o chão ciente destas palavras – Agora vá se não vai perder o avião.

Belle foi embora sem dizer adeus, era uma das regras de Garrett, "se você diz adeus, é que sta resignado de que não vai voltar" e apenas virou-se e caminhou em direção à saída, onde Stefan deu-lhe uma pasta de prata com várias e diferentes armas de grosso calibre. Ela saiu do estacionamento e procurou o seu carro com os olhos, Emmett estava inclinado sobre ele e olhando para ela, impassível. Avançou alguns metros que separavam, com a sensação de que cada passo pesava mais na alma. Quando chegou a altura de seu amigo, pegou a sacola e saco de mão e colocou na parte traseira do seu jipe.

— Eu vou te levar para o aeroporto – Emmett disse em um tom neutro.

Bella não protestou e se sentou no carro de seu amigo do lado do passageiro, sabia que discutir com Emmett em um momento assim era como assinar sua sentença de morte. Ela se atrapalhou dentro da pasta e encontrou seus documentos de identificação de novo, a licença de armas, condução, passaporte… leu Isabella Marie Swan. Formou um nó na garganta e lhe custou um mundo conter as lágrimas. Guardou seus documentos antigos no porta-luvas de Emmett e substituiu pelos novos na carteira de sua bolsa.

Ela não estava bem com essa mudança, seu nome era tudo o que restava dele era a sua estrela pessoal de David, a marca escarlate que a lembraa todos os dias de seu erro. Agora, ela foi forçado a mudar isso… o que você faria para lembrar Jacob? Ela não queria esquecer, recusava-se a isso, a pena ajudou a suportar a ausência, a dor a ajudou a se sentir viva, mas parecia um zumbi. E quando a ferida no peito sangrava e escorria quando ouvia seu nome era quando se sentia próxima dele. Ela se refugiou no sofrimento, Jacob era agora o seu fantasma, que lembrava que foi um dia e que nunca voltaria a ser.

— Bella… – A voz de Emmett despertou-a de seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos apertados agüentando o desejo de chorar, não querendo dizer adeus a ele, faria o que Garett sempre dizia e se recusaria a despedir-se, não se resignaria de nunca voltar a vê-lo novamente.

— Eu te ligo quando eu chegar a Chicago – sussurrou Bella olhando a pasta em suas mãos apertadas.

— Lembre-se que eu disse – comentou Emmett – basta ligar e tomarei o primeiro vôo.

— Espero não ter que fazê-lo – Bella disse com um fio de voz.

— Eu também espero…

Bella deu um beijo fugaz no seu rosto e desceu do jipe, tirou sua única mala do porta malas, a bolsa com as coisas que tinha no escritório e a pasta de prata contendo as armas, Emmett também saiu do carro e deu outra maleta com um laptop.

— Para os relatórios ao chefe – sussurrou escondendo um sorriso.

Bella não conseguia esconder o sorriso, e lhe deixou ver todo o esplendor.

— Também para o messenger – disse divertida

— Emmy_ – disse rindo e marcando suas covinhas.

Bella não pode evitar abraçá-lo e uma lágrima aventureira escorreu pelo ser rosto… sentiria sua falta terrivelmente.

— Os passageiros do vôo 626 com destino a Chicago embarque no portão oito – foi ouvido pelo alto-falante.

Bella suspirou e virou as costas sem olhar para trás. Caminhou para que verificassem suas malas para ir embora, tinha que mostrar a identificação para deixá-la passar com a pasta prata, fez uma careta de desgosto e um pequeno verme começou a comer em seu cérebro com isso, mudar o seu sobrenome, não era uma boa idéia.

Quando finalmente entrou no avião, com o laptop de Emmett como única bagagem de mão, sentou em seu lugar e prendeu o cinto. Ela então fechou os olhos e começou a vagar por inconsciência. Esperava algumas horas de horas de vôo, horas nas quais esperava sonhar… ou pelo menos não ter pesadelos.

Despertou por uma conversa insistente, duas moças sentadas em frente a ela não pararam de tagarelar. Realmente só uma deles falava, a outra só ouvia resignada ao monólogo de sua companheira. Pouco depois, ela descobriu que a menina nunca parou de falar se chamava Jessica, e sua pobre companheira era Angela. Agradeceu internamente por não ter amigas, uma amiga assim que Jessica seria letal para sua sanidade.

Depois que uma aeromoça lhe trouxe uma bebida, ela se aventurou a abrir a pasta que Garrett lhe tinha dado, com certeza de que a mulher sentada ao seu lado estava dormindo pacificamente, como as informações contidas era suposto ser confidencial. Havia a guia para cada um dos membros da família Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen, o pai, era chefe de Mercy Hospital depois de vários anos se dedicando a ser o cirurgião-chefe no mesmo centro. Ele era casado. Tinha o cabelo loiro perfeitamente penteados para trás, olhos azuis, na foto se via os seus traços fortes e afiados.

Esme Cullen, a esposa perfeita. Ela era uma dona de casa e era dedicada a design de interiores e paisagismo de jardins nos seu tempo livre. A imagem que a acompanhava mostrava uma mulher com o rosto em forma de coração e profundos olhos verdes, cabelos cor de caramelo, sedosos caiu sobre seus ombros, e suas feições eram macias e quentes.

Rosalie Cullen, irmã mais velha de trinta anos, apenas por quatro minutos. Ela estava fazendo seu doutorado em medicina na Universidade de Chicago. Não tinha um parceiro conhecido. Sua imagem era a de uma garota loira com olhos azuis como o pai, só havia uma palavra para descrevê-la: perfeita.

Edward Cullen, também de trinta anos, era irmão do meio, apenas quatro minutos a menos do que sua irmã gêmea Rosalie. Ele havia estudado economia e finanças, e agora era o presidente de uma multinacional que pertencia à família de sua mãe, Esme, até que a morte de seu avô há um ano. Nenhuma companheira fixa era conhecida, mas sua imagem era sempre vista nos jornais e revistas de fofocas com diferentes modelos e atrizes famosas. Ele era um garoto com cabelo ruivo e desgrenhado, com os olhos verdes de sua mãe, e descreveria como era a sua irmã: lindo. Suas feições masculinas, seu maxilar quadrado, nariz reto, sobrancelhas grossas… tudo nele chamava atenção.

E por último foi a pequena da família, Alice Cullen, que tinha 25 anos, formada em design de moda em Nova York e se preparava para lançar sua própria empresa com o apoio financeiro de sua família. Também não tinha companheiro estável. Era uma menina com aparência miúda, o cabelo preto curto, penteado despreocupadamente, com os olhos verdes como sua mãe e seu irmão e um sorriso radiante.

Todos na família pareciam ter sidos tirados de um filme que foi exibido para a família perfeita, eles eram todos bem parecidos e tinha um aspecto invejável.

Ela colocou os pensamentos de lado e começou a ler os detalhes do caso. Aparentemente, eles receberam várias anônimos informando que eles tinham informações sobre seus movimentos, enviou fotos e relatos para confirmar o que sabiam. Cartas anônimas não tinham qualquer tipo de pista e foram enviados de correios diferentes na cidade, sem seguir qualquer padrão. Quase todas estas cartas estavam ameaçando a integridade física de Edward Cullen, aparentemente, não caiu muito bem de que adquirisse a presidência da empresa por ser tão jovem e inexperiente. Houve também alguns contra qualquer um dos outros membros da família, mas foram menos.

Ela continuou a ler sem muito interesse no que seria seu objetivo, nesse caso, devia acompanhar de perto o filho do meio da família Cullen, Edward, devia ser praticamente a sua sombra. Mas ninguém devia suspeitar que era uma guarda-costas e cuidaria de sua saúde física por isso Bella teria que se passar por sua…

Seu olhar ficou congelado nessa palavra. Ela sentiu que sua respiração se encurtava e seu coração acelerado queria sair do peito…

Devia ser sua noiva?

Quem pensou nessa estupidez?

Ela buscou seu telefone celular no bolso para fazer uma chamada para Garrett e dar suas opiniões sobre o que deveria ser feito, quando ela encontrou se lembrou que ela estava em um avião e não era suposto fazer chamadas. Ela fechou a pasta com mais força do que o normal e olhou um par de artigos sobre a margem esquerda, uma delas era uma cópia de um dos anônimos que recebeu da família.

"Vocês viram a pequena Alice, esta tarde?

Ela estava linda com aquele vestido verde e cabelos desgrenhados.

Seria uma pena não vê-la novamente "

O sangue gelou nas veias, era muito esclarecedor e tinha certeza de que não era a pior coisa que poderia dizer ou fazer, mas colocar-se naquela família, quando um dos seus membros estava ameaçado não devia ser fácil.

Quando o avião aterrissou Bella saiu em plena velocidade. Não suportava espaços fechados, e ficou em um por mais de quatro horas. Ao atravessar o portão de desembarque e encontrou as malas teve que mostrar a identificação a fim de tirá-los de lá. Ela procurou de novo o celular no bolso e, em seguida, discou o numero privado do seu chefe, ela esperava com impaciência a resposta da outra linha.

— É isso que você entende por não revelar o meu nome? – Gritou com raiva quando respondeu ao outro lado.

— Bella… - ele tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Eu não vou fazer isso! Agora eu tomo um vôo de volta e mande alguém – gritou cortando-o.

— Bella eu não posso fazer isso, eles já estão esperando, ficaria ruim fazer esperar outro dia.

— Faça isso! Eu não me importo… Eu não vou ser sua noiva… nunca! – Bella disse em um acesso de histeria.

— Você sabe que é de mentira… não vai realmente se casar – disse Garrett reprimindo um sorriso.

— Garrett – disse Bella em tom ameaçador.

— Bella, vá para casa, apresente-se como a agente Black ou Swan, o que você preferir e faça o seu trabalho – disse Garrett, em seu papel como chefe.

— Eu não vou fazer.

— Faça alguns dias, enquanto que, pelo menos, comece a preparar Emmett para substituí-la… mas não é o mesmo, Emmett não pode estar tão perto de Edward quanto você poderia estar se passando por sua noiva.

— Isso é um absurdo... é a pior idéia que você teve – disse Bella disse entre dentes.

— Bella é a melhor opção…

— Se ele tentar me beijar eu vou chutar seu traseiro e meter uma bala no meio das suas…

— Será que você aceita? – Garrett interrompeu.

— Vou tentar… mas se não conseguir mande outra pessoa – Bella suspirou.

Quando ela desligou o telefone e foi para a entrada do aeroporto, olhando para o seu novo carro não conseguia parar de pensar como era estúpida… Como poderia ter sido convencida tanta facilidade? "Você é uma covarde, Bella." Ela repetiu mentalmente.

Quando chegou ao parking do estacionamento do aeroporto foi encontrada em um dilema, trouxe de volta a pasta e olhou para as chaves de seu carro, buscou o modelo e cor, olhou os papéis para ver se por acaso era também o número do lugar onde ele estava estacionado. Então ela encontrou um Honda Civic azul escuro com vidros fumes, entrou nele pegando o endereço da casa dos Cullen no navegador, sem mais pisou no acelerador e se dirigiu para o seu próximo destino, sem mais delongas, que fosse o que tinha que ser…

* * *

_**O que acharam? Essa fic é muito muito boa, é interessante ver a Bella em uma posição diferente.  
**_

_**Bem espero que gostem, como eu gostei. Deixe reviews se puder.  
**_

_**Beijos, LeiliPattz  
**_


	2. O Caso Cullen

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – O caso Cullen**

Edward Cullen estava nervoso, movia distraidamente um copo de whisky em sua mão, os gelos se chocavam entre si fazendo um ruído que rompia o silencio que inundava o espaço.

Não sabia o que fazer...

A última carta que havia recebido o deixou arrepiado. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de continuar nessa situação, precisava de um pouco de tranquilidade.

Os últimos seis meses foram uma loucura total, cartas, as ligações… Ele não podia confiar em ninguém, mas a sua família…

Sua família.

Por causa dele que também foram ameaçados. Não poderia suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse aos seus pais ou irmãs. Se algo viesse a acontecer seria a sua culpa.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e atirou com força o vaso contra a parede, que quebrou em mil pedaços de vidro espalhando-se pelo escritório. O cheiro de enchia o local, revirou estômago e teve de engolir o sabor do ácido bile, que subia para o paladar.

Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e começou a remexer nas gavetas, como suor caia na sua testa.

Eu tinha que estar em algum lugar... Tinha que encontrar o cartão.

Na tarde anterior havia conversado com Marcus, seu tio, que lhe havia recomendado entrar em contato com uma empresa de segurança, enquanto Alec, o detetive particular que foi contratado meses antes, ainda estava investigando e procurando quem estava por trás das ameaças.

Finalmente encontrou o cartão e olhou com atenção, pesando as possibilidades. Por tentar não perdia nada, apenas um pouco de dinheiro, que afinal não era tão importante quanto a segurança das pessoas que mais queria.

Ele discou o número e falou com um certo Garrett, que parecia ser o dono da empresa. O homem tranquilizou-o, disse-lhe que enviasse um de seus melhores agentes, McCarthy, ele seria o guarda perfeito para proteger qualquer pessoa, ele era um homem grande e alto, sua única aparição assustava, tinha experiência de vários anos e era o indicado.

Mas Edward não podia vê-lo, sabia que precisava de um guarda-costas, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse, e menos sua família. Teria que ser mais discreto incomodava mentir para seus pais e irmãs, mas era melhor ter que se preocupar com a última carta, que lhe tinha chegado.

Explicou a Garrett as suas preocupações e o homem riu, isso não o tranquilizou Edward, mas sim suas palavras depois.

— Tenho a pessoa ideal para esse caso, Black poderá com isso.

Edward confiou quase cegamente em suas palavras, depois de tudo era alguém alheio a tudo o que estava lidando ao seu redor. Não tinha nenhum motivo para tentar enganá-lo e colocar as coisas piores do que estão.

Garrett pediu todas as informações possíveis, lhe disse que Black era muito exigente no seu trabalho e não deixava qualquer ponta solta. Queria uma fotografia e uma ficha de cada pessoa envolvida em sua família. E relatórios sobre seus movimentos e, se possível, uma cópia das cartas tão esclarecedoras.

Edward enviou dentro de poucos dias e na noite anterior havia recebido um telefonema de Garrett dizendo que Black já estava a caminho, já ciente dos detalhes do caso e sabia o que fazer. Edward explicou a sua preocupação de que ainda precisava discrição acima de tudo, e ele disse que tinha ordens de Black sobre o que fazer.

Edward estava quieto, mais que mal, já estava tudo feito. No dia seguinte, um homem entraria em seu círculo e o protegeria, ainda o incomodava Alice e Rosalie, mas as ameaças foram dirigidas a ele, e se ele não estava nem poderia protegê-las.

Naquela noite ele dormiu com sua segurança renovada, era quase certo que no dia seguinte as coisas mudariam. Espera que entre eles estivessem a segurança de sua família, faria qualquer coisa para garantir seu bem-estar.

Na manhã seguinte se despediu de seus familiares como sempre, mas sua cabeça não deixava de repetir a conversa do dia anterior com Garrett, esperava antes de tudo que Black mantivesse a sua discrição, não queria preocupar mais a sua família, eles mereciam manter-se a margem de tudo isso.

Foi para seu escritório e depois de solucionar alguns problemas, se dirigiu para sua própria casa, essa que havia abandonado quando as cartas começaram a chegar inquietando-o pela segurança dos da sua casa familiar.

Formou-se um nó em seu estomago quando ele cruzou o portão que dava acesso ao jardim, não tinha posto os pés naquela casa desde que tinham lhe ligado dizendo que tinham a Alice. Naquela noite, ele deixou sua casa como um tiro e invadiu a de seus pais para se certificar de que sua irmã estava pacificamente em sua cama. A partir daquele dia ele tinha preferência para tê-los por perto ao ter que se preocupar com sua segurança a cada segundo.

Ele entrou em sua antiga casa e caminhou apressadamente em direção a seu escritório. Kachirí, a governanta, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo aparecer sem aviso, mas Edward a tranquilizou dizendo que teria uma visita pessoal, quando Black chegasse levasse para seu escritório, sem mais delongas.

As horas começaram a passar e Edward ficou cada vez mais nervoso, ele sabia que Black viria do aeroporto e sempre havia engarrafamentos, mas ele estava… olhou novamente para o relógio e suspirou…apenas dez minutos de atrasado.

Ele se levantou e começou a passear ao andar da pequena sala como um leão enjaulado. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, ele correu para a janela e vi um carro azul em sua propriedade. Ele esfregou as mãos nervosamente e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo despenteando-se mais do que o normal.

Sentou-se de novo atrás da sua mesa e tentou centrar sua atenção em um par de papeis que havia sobre essa…

Faturas…

Quem poderia pensar em faturas quando tinha uma ameaça de morte planando sobre sua cabeça e de toda a sua família?

Ninguém.

Afiado sua audição para ouvir a voz de Black, esperava uma voz masculina, algo que assustasse só de ouvir, era o que todos os associavam com a imagem de um guarda-costas. Um alto, forte, vestido de preto com óculos escuros. Mas ele não ouviu nada... apenas o silêncio e um pouco de murmúrios e Kachiri.

Uma batida na porta o fez alterar salto, respirou fundo e tentou fazer o coração bater em um ritmo normal e fingiu estar a olhar para aquelas... contas.

— Entre – disse com a voz seca.

— Senhor Cullen, Black já chegou – escutou a voz de Kachiri.

— Que entre – voltou a dizer.

Escutou vários murmúrios e uns passos decididos entrando em seu escritório, mas algo estava errado nesses passos… eram saltos?

Levantou os olhos, confuso e em frente a ele havia uma mulher.

Uma linda mulher por certo, mas uma mulher.

— Quem é você? – perguntou com um tom que tentava ser seguro, mas passava seu nervosismo.

— Sou Isabella Black, Garrett me disse que estarei a seus serviços a partir de hoje – respondeu Bella em seu tom mais profissional.

* * *

**IIIH Agora? Qual será a reação do Edward ao saber que 'seu guarda-costas' é uma mulher?**

**Huuum... espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Beijos LPattz  
**


	3. Polindo a Rispidez

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Polindo a rispidez**

— _Quem é você? – perguntou com um tom que tentava ser seguro, mas passava seu nervosismo._

— _Sou Isabella Black, Garrett me disse que estarei a seus serviços a partir de hoje – respondeu Bella em seu tom mais profissional._

— Você é Black? – perguntou Edward ainda mais confuso.

— Sim... – confirmou com voz firme.

— Tem que ter algum erro… eu falei com Garett a noite e em nenhum momento me disse que mandaria uma mulher – disse Edward visivelmente nervoso. – É uma brincadeira?

— Não é uma brincadeira Sr. Cullen – disse ela. – Eu serei sua guarda-costas.

— Você? – perguntou incrédulo.

Essa mulher não poderia medir mais do que um metro e sessenta… e ia proteger sua vida? Há!

— Repito… isso é um erro… não poderá me defender – voltou a dizer Edward ficando de pé.

— Por que não poderei? – perguntou Bella levantando o queixo de modo desafiante.

— É de uma ameaça de morte que estamos falando! – gritou.

— Eu sei… eu li os informes, você e sua família estão tendo alguns problemas – respondeu Bella tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

— Sim… problemas muito grandes… não acho que você possa ajudar-me de alguma maneira. – disse Edward já a ponto de perder os nervos.

— Posso ajudar, você precisa de alguém que o proteja, eu sou especializada em armas, fui agente especial do FBI e sei do que estou falando, o que você está passando não é mais que um jogo para crianças com a experiência que eu tenho – disse Bella também alterada.

— Está bem – gritou Edward ficando de pé e avançando até ela – E o que se supõe que fará a super agente especial para proteger-me?

— Você está duvidando da minha efetividade? – disse Bella entrecerrando os olhos.

— Não a ponho em duvida, só estou certo que não a tem – respondeu Edward com superioridade.

— Por que está tão seguro? – perguntou Bella em tom ácido.

— Você é uma mulher – Edward encolheu os ombros diante do evidente – Não mede mais do que um metro e sessenta mais ou menos… vai proteger a minha vida? O que fará se um assassino se aproxima e tenta bater em mim? Vai atirar sua bolsa nele? Ou utilizar seu spray de pimenta?

Bella fechou as mãos em punhos e apertou os dentes com força… como se atrevia? Já sabia que ela não tinha que aceitar esse caso.

— As minhas técnicas prefiro que continuem sendo minhas, se quer uma demonstração deveria ter pedido para Garrett – disse entre dentes.

— De acordo – disse Edward em um tom que utilizava para os negócios – suponhamos que aceito que… você – a olhou de cima a baixo com desdém – me defenda. Qual é o plano magistral para manter a descrição sobre isso.

Bella respirou fundo… essa não era a sua parte favorita do caso… definitivamente o caso não tinha nenhuma parte favorita, mas essa seria a ultima da lista de partes favoritas.

— Garrett pensou que para não chamar a atenção seria recomendável que eu me fizesse passar por sua… - Bella pareceu sufocar com sua própria saliva, engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e falou com voz estrangulada – por sua noiva.

— Minha o que? – perguntou Edward surpreendido. – Nem pensar! Já não só tenho que suportar uma mulher tentando defender minha vida, como também terei que suportar como minha noite? Isso é uma loucura, ligarei para Garrett agora mesmo e cancelarei tudo.

— Eu não estou menos de acordo com você… me parece uma loucura, nas Garett não costuma falhar quando propõe um plano desse – disse Bella fiel a sua confiança a seu chefe, mas não acreditando que realmente fosse uma boa idéia.

— É que não tem lógica – murmurou Edward para si mesmo.

— Não é necessário que seja lógico, somente efetivo – disse Bella.

Edward apertou a ponte do nariz e respirou com força.

— Não posso aceitar isso… - disse rindo nervosamente. –vou ser o ridículo de toda a profissão se descobrirem que uma mulher está me defendendo.

— O único problema para você… é que seja uma mulher – afirmou Bella com a voz fria.

— Claro… o que esperaria que eu dissesse? Se até eu mesmo poderia acabar com você em segundos e não tenho nenhum tipo de preparação física – zombou Edward sorrindo abertamente.

Os olhos de Bella queimaram de fúria, deu dois passos para a frente e ficou cara a cara com Edward. Edward zombou em silencio, porque teve q abaixar a cabeça para poder olhá-la diretamente nos olhos e isso porque a garota estava com saltos… era muito pequena… não poderia ter nenhuma possibilidade de que ela pudesse… não… impossível.

— Quer provar? – sussurrou Bella com a voz desafiante.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Pelo menos esse encontro ia ajudá-lo a esquecer um pouco os problemas e liberar um pouco do stress que estava contido.

— Quando quiser – disse ele no mesmo tom.

Bella deu um passo para trás e deixou a bolsa em um dos sofás que haviam perto da parede atrás dela. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e cruzou os tornozelos um em frente ao outro.

— Agora – ela disse em um tom neutro.

Edward piscou surpreendido e escondeu um riso.

— De acordo – disse com convicção com gesto astuto… pensava que seria muito fácil.

— Tente me atacar – lhe pediu Bella com a voz melosa fingindo inocência.

Edward encolheu os ombros e colocou-se em posição de ataque. Em um movimento ágil e rápido ficou atrás da menina e segurou-a pelos ombros. Bella pegou uma das suas mãos firmemente e faz uma das chaves que aprendeu na academia, em questão de segundos Edward estava deitado no chão o rosto para baixo com as mãos atrás das costas e um dos joelhos de Bella embaixo do seu pescoço.

— Se eu tivesse uma arma… agora poderia estar morto – sussurrou Bella em seu ouvido.

Sem esperar por uma resposta Bella se levantou e recolocando sua jaqueta, alisando as rugas inexistentes na sua saia e esperou pacientemente Edward ficar de pé.

Quando ele o fez o olhou com superioridade, levantou o queixo e escondeu um sorriso de vitória da melhor maneira possível.

— Ligue para Garrett e acabemos com isso de uma vez – grunhiu Bella.

— Quanto tempo vão demorar, pra enviar outro agente? – perguntou Edward em um murmúrio desviando o olhar envergonhado.

— Mais de três dias, teriam que preparar novas identificações e permissão de armas… não é tão simples – respondeu Bella com sinceridade.

— Esta bem – gemeu Edward muito baixo, mas alto suficiente para que Bella o escutasse – provaremos durante uns dias…mas se não tiver resultado chamarei Garrett sem pensar suas vezes.

— Não esperava menos de você… "Senhor Cullen" – disse Bella remarcando seu nome com algo de zomba.

— Se vamos estar noivos, você deveria deixar de me chamar de Senhor Cullen, sou Edward, alem disso… o Senhor Cullen é meu pai – disse tentando brincar para romper o gelo.

Bella sorriu tenuemente e uma idéia cruzou sua mente.

— Se vou ser sua noiva precisarei de um anel… não acha Edward? – disse sorrindo e batendo os cílios mais rápido que o normal.

* * *

**Edward ta perdido com essa guarda-costas haha engraçado ver ele pagando a lingua**

**O que voces acharam?**

**Beijos até daqui uns dias... reviews são bem vindos.**

**Bye. LPattz  
**


	4. Começa o show

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Começa o show**

Era muito cedo quando começaram a bater na porta de seu quarto, Bella mexeu-se debaixo dos cobertores e abriu um olho para perceber que ela não conseguia se lembrar onde eu estava, de repente, endireitou-se e olhou ao redor desorientada.

Era um quarto amplo e bem iluminado, as paredes foram pintadas de branco e os móveis eram de uma cor creme macio. A cama onde ela dormia era macia e confortável, a roupa do dia anterior estava sobre uma cadeira e seus sapatos e a mala no chão em frente a janela.

— Isabella você está acordada? – escutou uma aveludada voz do outro lado da porta.

As memórias do dia anterior vieram a mente da garota, sacudiu a cabeça e bufando levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta sem pensar.

— Agora sim – grunhiu. – O que quer?

Edward ficou estático tentando centrar o olhar em seu rosto, a imagem da garota na sua frente não se assemelhava em nada com a viu no dia anterior, em frente a ele havia uma mulher de estatura pequena, com o cabelo revolto, e o rosto sem maquiagem, e sonolenta, seu corpo estava apenas coberto por uma enorme camiseta de futebol que chegava até o meio da sua coxa e deixava descoberto um de seus pequenos e brancos ombros. Não lembrava de tê-la visto tão linda, se era essa a palavra. No dia anterior estava tão surpreso e as vezes cansado que não se havia fixado apenas na imagem da que seria sua noiva. Bella parecia uma adolescente metida dentro daquela roupa que ficava dez vezes maior do que deveria, seu aspecto inocente e doce. Edward engoliu em seco e pigarreou… onde estava aquela mulher fatal que o derrubou em alguns segundos?

— Precisamos conversar sobre nosso trato – disse com a voz estrangulada – quando estiver… isso… vestida… desça e conversaremos enquanto compartilhamos o café da manhã.

— De acordo – Bella fechou a porta com golpe deixando Edward imóvel em frente a ela e com a boca aberta.

Bella tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um vestido preto simples acompanhada de seus saltos altos, aqueles que tanto lhe tinha custado a aprender a usar. Deixando seu cabelo molhado cairem soltos sobre os ombros. Ela desceu as escadas e não sem dificuldade, encontrou a sala de jantar onde Edward estava esperando com um jornal daquele dia. Edward não levantou o olhar do jornal e deu-lhe bom dia, Bella sentou-se e serviu-se de um café e olhava cada detalhe não perdia todos os movimentos de Edward.

— Está bem… - sussurrou Edward colocando o jornal de lado – vivera aqui, eu estarei na casa dos meus pais e terá privacidade, essa noite faremos um jantar de 'apresentação' – disse com zomba.

— Não me parece uma boa idéia – disse Bella sem levantar o olhar do seu copo.

— É necessário fazer esse jantar, minha família não parara até que eu faça – disse Edward bufando.

— Falou que você vai viver na casa dos seus pais… como vou te proteger se está a quilômetros daqui? – perguntou Bella cravando seus olhos marrons nele.

— E quem vai os proteger? – perguntou Edward elevando a voz.

— A ameaça são contra você alem disso… o que vai poder fazer você se uma simples garota de pouco mais de um metro e sessenta te derruba em um suspiro? – perguntou sorrindo.

Edward bufou e desviou o olhar, enquanto um ligeiro rubor cobria suas bochechas.

— Nós vamos a jantares de caridade e de negócios, mudou de assunto, então eu sugiro que você compre roupas apropriadas, se não tiver. E em algumas semanas teremos a festa de noivado para se familiarizar com os conhecidos da família.

Bella deixou a xícara de café em cima da mesa de jantar de vidro e olhou para Edward entre seus cílios enquanto um sorriso presunçoso atravessou seu rosto.

— Tudo foi idéia sua? – perguntou.

Edward piscou surpreendido por sua pergunta, esperava qualquer coisa menos o que disse.

— Não… - grunhiu – eu falei com Garrett a uns minutos pelo visto há alguém em seu departamento bom nesses "tipos de idéias"… não sei realmente ao que se dedicam… guarda-costas ou casamenteiros?

Bella tentou esquecer o ultimo comentário e voltou a falar.

— Para esse jantar terei um anel? – Perguntou com fingida inocência.

Edward pigarreou irritado.

— Pelo o que vejo o único que te importa é por um diamante em seu dedo – disse com desdém – aposto que ninguém quis colocar nunca.

Bella ficou tensa na sua cadeira e dedicou um de seus olhares mais frios para Edward, ele só engoliu em seco e sentiu seu estomago se encolher, pensou que era melhor que guardasse esse tipo de comentário para ele, não queria despertar a fúria da agente Black e voltar a ficar no chão acompanhado com seu orgulho pisoteado.

— A partir de agora serei Isabella Swan, meus amigos e quem gosta de mim me chama de Bella, assim que permitirei enquanto estivermos em publico para que ninguém suspeite – disse Bella mastigando uma torrada.

— Por que Swan? – perguntou Edward com curiosidade.

— É meu sobrenome – Bella encolheu os ombros.

— O que tem com Black?

— É o sobrenome do meu marido – disse Bella engolindo o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— Está casada? – perguntou Edward surpreso.

— Estava – sussurrou abaixando o olhar.

Quando Edward abriu a boca para perguntar algo foi interrompido pelo som da campainha, Bella agradeceu infinitamente, não estava preparada para responder perguntas indiscretas nesse momento. De repente, como se fosse um filme de ação, um borrão preto entrou no quarto e pulou na cadeira de Edward acabando ambos no chão.

Bella se ficou de pé em um salto e avançou lamentando não ter sua arma por perto ou sobre os seus piores receios imaginava que ele ficaria em apuros tão rapidamente. Ela ficou ao lado de Edward e, quando estava indo agir dois risos a interromperam.

Segundos depois viu como a garota pequena e com o cabelo curto e preto ficava de pé e ajudava Edward a fazer o mesmo. No momento lembrou das fichas que havia dentro daquele dosier e lembrou que essa era Alice Cullen, a irmã mais nova de Edward.

— Edward… por que não me disse nada? Quando mamãe me disse a um tempo não pude acreditar! – gritou a garota – Como se chama? É bonita? Onde a conheceu? Quantos anos tem? Quando é o casamento? Está grávida? Diga que logo terei um sobrinho! Mamãe vai ficar louca de tão feliz – disse a toda a velocidade sem atropelar-se uma vez.

Bella se sentiu oprimida diante tanta efusividade, e só o sorriso terno e tranqüilo de Edward a fez relaxar. Pigarreou chamando a atenção e Alice girou-se olhando-a de cima a baixo enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

— Se veste bem – sussurrou a pequena Cullen a seu irmão – Boa escolha.

Edward negou com a cabeça e ocultou um sorriso.

— Bella Bla… Swan – disse Bella estendendo a mão vendo que Edward não se incomodava em fazer as apresentações correspondentes.

— Alice Cullen – respondeu pegando sua mão – Sou sua irmã… espero que tenha falado de mim.

— Ele fez – mentiu Bella com toda a normalidade – Edward te adora – isso não era mentira, se notava a quilômetros que Edward adorava sua pequena irmã.

— Isso eu já sei – disse Alice rodando os olhos – Tem que me contar tudo – disse a Bella pegando-a pela mão e fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado – Onde se conheceram?

— Um uma festa de gala beneficente em Nova York – respondeu Edward entrando na conversa.

Sua irmã o fulminou com o olhar.

— Eu perguntei a ela, acho que sabe falar – disse entre dentes e voltou sua atenção para Bella – Ao que se dedica?

— Sou organizadora de eventos, a de gala que conheci Edward eu que organizei – respondeu Bella sorrindo e olhando Edward pelo canto do olho.

— Oh isso é incrível – gritou Alice emocionada – Quando vão se casar?

Bella engasgou com a própria saliva e Edward pigarreou irritado.

— Alice – lhe repreendeu seu irmão – Recém estamos começando uma relação, não adiante os acontecimentos.

— Mamãe me disse que tem tempo que estão juntos… por que em segredo? – perguntou intrigada.

— Bella não quer que saia na mídia – disse Edward saindo pela tangente e mexendo-se nervoso na cadeira.

— Por que mudou agora? – voltou a perguntar a pequena Cullen.

— Estamos formalizando a relação… somos adultos e nós… nós nos amamos – respondeu Bella engasgando na ultima parte.

Alice ficou de pé entre os dois e os olhou fixamente, colocou as mãos em sua cintura e franziu a testa.

— Quem é ela Edward? – perguntou em tom ameaçante.

— É minha namorada, mamãe te disse – disse Edward cada vez mais nervoso.

Alice abafou uma gargalhada histérica e logo olhou para Bella, que tinha o queixo erguido com dignidade.

— Não pense que eu sou estúpida – disse Alice de novo dirigindo-se ao seu irmão – acaba de começar, mas leva a um tempo em segredo, alem disso soa adultos e se gostam, mas não pensam em casamento… achem melhores desculpas – disse presunçosa – Alem disso… - se dirigiu a Edward – sem ofensas querido, mas ela é mulher demais para você.

Edward ficou pálido e Bella disfarçou um sorriso.

— O que você esta insinuando? – perguntou visivelmente alterado.

— Por Deus Edward! Olhe para ela – gritou a pequena apontando para Bella com a mão – É madura, linda, atraente, transborda segurança por cada poro, uma mulher como ela teria lhe batido na primeira hora que te conhecesse.

Bella não pode evitar de rir, Edward apertou a ponte do nariz desesperado.

— Na verdade demorou mais dez minutos – disse Bella entre risos – não é verdade meu amor? – se dirigiu a Edward em tom meloso.

Alice começou a rir alto, segurando-se nas suas costelas e Edward levantou-se e começou a andar em torno da sala murmurando coisas para si mesmo.

— Isso não vai funcionar – disse desesperado passando uma mão no cabelo e puxando com força os cabelos de sua nuca.

— Se alguém me explicar o que esta acontecendo posso dar minha opinião – comento Alice falando de novo.

— Nada que deve importar – disse Edward.

— É bom que alguém saiba – disse Bella com segurança – Se não podemos enganar a ela, também não poderemos fazer com o resto de sua família. Será bom que nos dissesse em que estamos falhando, alguém que te conheça se dera conta que é uma mentira.

Alice olhou para Bella com a cabeça inclinada e analisava o significado das suas palavras.

— Quem é você Bella? – perguntou com curiosidade.

— Trabalho para Edward – respondeu.

— Qual é seu trabalho? – voltou a perguntar.

— Sua segu…

— É minha assistente pessoal – Edward a cortou, Bella o olhou irritada e ele se encolheu um pouco atemorizado – Está bem… Bella é minha… é minha… é minha guarda-costas – disse em um murmúrio, a boca de Alice formou um "o".

— Por que precisa de uma guarda-costas? Não estavam solucionando as coisas? – Alice perguntou alterada.

— Não… desculpe, menti para todos, mas não queria os preocupar mais – respondeu Edward deixando-se cair na cadeira e tampando seu rosto com as mãos.

— Edward… - sussurrou sua irmã – Quem mais sabe?

— Ninguém… assim que por favor, fique em silêncio, não quero que mamãe saiba, ela principalmente – quase lhe suplicou olhando-a nos olhos.

Os três ficaram em silêncio durante uns minutos, ninguém disse nada enquanto estavam dentro de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Deixe-me ajudar – Alice rompeu o silencio.

— Em que? – respondeu Edward amargamente. – Já é suficiente com que minha vida corra perigo, não permitirei que se meta nisso.

— Que tolo você é Edward – disse Alice golpeando-o no peito – Me refiro a essa farsa, eu os ajudarei a mentir melhor, que a ti te saia Bella genial – a olhou sorrindo – mas Edward precisa de um par de conselhos, alem disso precisa se tranqüilizar, porque seus nervos estão o entregando.

Alice começou a explicar a Bella coisas sobre sua família que ela devia saber, Edward escutava atentamente, enquanto sua irmã falava, mas depois foi a vez dele. Alice deu uma de professora acelerada de um "bom mentiroso" e é assim que ele descobriu os truques de sua pequena irmã "inocente".

Um par de horas depois Alice saiu da casa de seu irmão com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, ao ver assim as coisas com Bella, poderia encontrar uma solução o mais rapidamente possível.


	5. Apresentações

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Apresentações **

Quando Alice saiu da casa com um enorme sorriso marcado em seu rosto, Edward e Bella ficaram em silencio olhando um ao outro. Passaram vários minutos e nenhum disse nada, até que Bella com um suspiro resignado se pôs de pé.

— Te deixarei no trabalho e irei as compras – disse enquanto subia as escadas indo buscar sua bolsa em seu quarto.

Edward a olhou afastar-se e logo suspirou, cada vez estava mais convencido de que havia sido uma má idéia deixar essa mulher se meter em sua casa, não poderia lhe trazer nada de bom.

— Hoje não quero ir trabalhar, irei com você ao shopping – disse Edward enquanto Bella descia as escadas, ele a esperava apoiado na porta.

— Não preciso de uma baba, tenho um GPS e sei como chegar lá – reclamou.

— Não é por isso, se supõe que você seja minha guarda-costas não? Não poderá me proteger se não estiver comigo. – disse Edward encolhendo os ombros.

Certamente, nem ele mesmo havia acreditado nessa patética desculpa, mas não podia dizer a verdade. Alem de não confiar cem opor centro nela, algo dentro dele lhe dizia para não se afastar dela, algo que nem ele mesmo entendia.

— Pretende que eu passe todos os dias, grudada em você? Serei sua noiva, não sua sombra – protestou Bella.

Bella avançou enquanto grunhia, foi diretamente até seu carro, mas quando estava chegando lá, o som de um alarme a distraiu e olhou para sua esquerda, ali estava Edward abrindo a porta do passageiro de um Volvo prateado para ela.

— Tenho meu próprio carro e sei dirigir – protestou.

— Não duvido, mas hoje eu vou dirigir.

Bella para não discutir mais pela manhã entrou no carro e depois colocar o cinto de segurança, cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho. Para demonstrar ao senhor Cullen que não estava de acordo com sua decisão que fosse ele que dirigisse. Edward a olhou pelo canto do olho quando também entrou e reprimiu um sorriso, Bella lhe parecia atraente, mas irritada era muito mais.

— Devemos seguir os conselhos de Alice – disse Edward rompendo o silêncio depois de uns minutos.

— Qual deles? – perguntou Bella sem o olhar.

— Tentar nos conhecer melhor, assim podemos fingir, só sei seu nome – queixou-se.

— Para você é suficiente saber isso – ela grunhiu.

— Assim não vamos chegar muito longe...

— Tudo o que tenho que saber sobre você eu já sei – disse Bella com indiferença.

— Ah sim? E o que sabe? – perguntou Edward com curiosidade.

— É um metido, um menino rico que sempre teve tudo, um mulherengo que joga com as garotas e o único ponto bom que vi é que se preocupa com sua família.

As feições de Edward se crisparam visivelmente, apertou o volante com muita força, tanta que os nós ficaram brancos. Mas as palavras de Isabella haviam despertado duvida em seu interior... de verdade era essa a imagem que mostrava ao mundo? Não era com o que ele sonhava quando era criança, ele queria ser um empresário reconhecido, queria ter uma boa esposa e filhos correndo pelo jardim, quem sabe um cachorro e uma piscina... não pretendia ser um mulherengo, mas não podia fazer nada contra as garotas quando se pegavam a ele sabendo que haviam fotógrafos por perto.

— Tem uma imagem errada de mim – disse depois de uns minutos.

— Você acha? – Bella perguntou cortante.

— Essa é a imagem que dão as revistas, mas não é a imagem real.

— O que você disser... – murmurou Bella tirando-lhe importância.

Edward só negou com sua cabeça e deixou passar, se havia aprendido algo em pouco tempo que conhecia essa mulher era que era mais obstinada e teimosa que uma mula, tentar discutir com ela se baseava em somente isso, discutir. Nunca chegariam a um acordo nem lhe daria a razão ainda que a tivesse.

Quando chegaram no shopping, Bella desceu do carro antes que Edward pudesse abrir a porta fazendo uso do cavalheirismo com que foi educado, ela se afastou depois de fechar com força fazendo Edward encolher-se por seu carro sofresse algum dano. A seguiu em silêncio enquanto subia as escadas rolantes do estabelecimento, e depois quando entrou em uma das inúmeras lojas de moda como as que tinha no local. Sai dali dez minutos depois com uma só sacola, para a surpresa de Edward que estava a sair as compras com suas irmãs que perdiam a noção do tempo e elas saiam com tantas bolsas que quase não se viam debaixo delas.

Depois dessa loja, seguiram outras mais, até que Bella parou na frente da Victoria Secret de braços cruzados.

— Nem pense em entrar comigo aqui – disse em tom de desafio.

Sem dar tempo de dizer nada, virou-se e entrou no estabelecimento deixando Edward com a boca aberta disposto a dizer algo. Algo ao que não estava acostumado, ele sempre tinha que dizer a última palavra, assim que sem se importar entrou no estabelecimento procurando por Bella, não encontrou em um primeiro momento, pelo o qual começou a andar de parte em parte procurando a morena para dizer o que fosse que tinha que dizer.

Ia distraído procurando não viu uns manequins e tropeçou neles, o recolocou enquanto um ligeiro rubor cobria suas bochechas… agora estava se tornando desastrado… Bella viu tudo do outro lado do corredor e reprimiu um sorriso… Edward Cullen era atraente, disso não tinha duvida, mas com o rubor nas bochechas era adorável.

Enquanto Edward tentava arrumar a garota de plástico que havia caído em cima, que para sua desgraça estava em panos menores, Bella se aproximou sigilosa por suas costas, colocou-se estrategicamente atrás dele e cruzou os braços.

— Não te disse para esperar lá fora? – Bella gritou.

Edward deu um grito abafado enquanto lançava a cabeça do manequim pelos ares e custou a Bella mil pedidos manter a gargalhada que lutava para sair dos seus lábios. Edward recupero a compostura e deu um chute na cabeça que rodou uns metros chocante contra uma prateleira provocando um som metálico.

— Não tinha que me proteger? Esperando por você na porta de uma loja de lingerie não acho que seja muito eficaz ao seu trabalho – grunhiu em um murmúrio.

— Estava alerta, não tirei os olhos de você desde que entrei – respondeu a garota com indiferença – inclusive vi o ataque da loira decapitava que deixou cair em suas costas.

Edward mordeu a língua a ponto de dizer uns insultos e ficar mais alto, mas estavam em um lugar publico, levantar a voz e formar um espetáculo não seria bom, e menos com a que se supunha que seria sua noite. Bufou e deu a volta com má vontade.

— Acaba de uma vez, não tenho o dia todo – murmurou.

— Só pago isso e já vamos, "querido" – brincou Bella.

Edward virou para dedicar-lhe um olhar envenenado, mas não passou despercebido o monte de peças que Bella tinha na sua mão. Lingerie… encaixes… transparências… preto… azul… vermelho… engoliu seco e decidiu olhar para o outro lado, não ajudaria lembrar da pequena figura da mulher em frente a ele com aquela enorme camiseta e somente com essas pequenas coisas embaixo.

— Jantamos as seis e já são duas – disse tentando disfarçar a voz estrangulada.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

— Precisa se preparar, sei o que demorar minhas irmãs para fazê-lo, assim que é melhor que se apresse – explicou conseguindo que sua voz soasse normal.

Bella encolheu os ombros e caminho com passo decidido na frente dele.

— Tem uma imagem errada de mim – repetiu suas palavras do carro.

Edward a seguiu em silencio enquanto pagava suas compras, depois foram para o estacionamento e voltaram para a casa em completo silencio. Quando Edward desligou o motor do carro eram somente às três, Bella desceu do carro e pegou suas sacolas, sem olhar para trás entrou na casa e tomou rumo do seu quarto. Tirou as peças novas das suas sacolas e as colocou com paciência em seu closet, depois preparou um relaxante banho, ia precisar se tinha que lidar com Cullen durante o jantar. E passou a hora e quando lembrou de olhar para o relógio já eram cinco.

Saiu da banheira e envolveu-se em uma toalha enquanto passava um pouco de creme hidratante por sua pele úmida. Enquanto murmurava uma musica inconscientemente.

"_Entra em mi vida… yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar _

_Pero empecé a necesitarte… luego"_

Parou quando reconheceu a letra e sentiu como se abrisse um buraco em seu peito, levou os braços aos seus lados e abraçou-se com força evitando desmoronar-se nesse momento, não podia permitir-se ser frágil, não agora que estava metida até o cabelos nesse caso, não agora que devia fingir fortaleza forte em frente a um mulherengo, e menos quando devia aparentar ser feliz ao seu lado, quando na realidade só queria entrar debaixo dos cobertores da cama e chorar por horas.

Uns golpes na porta a distraíram e piscando um par de vezes para afastar as indesejáveis lagrimas que lutavam para abrir caminho em seus olhos, avançou com passo decidido até ela. Edward estava do outro lado, com seu autocontrole em sérios problemas ao ver de novo a garota mostrando mais do que ele deveria ver, já que a toalha que a cobria chegava a metade das suas coxas, mostrando umas pernas largas, brancas e torneadas.

— São… são às… às cinco e meia – gaguejou torpemente.

— Estarei lá embaixo em cinco minutos – disse Bella cortante.

Edward a olhou acético e ocultou um sorriso, a ocultou muito mal, já que Bella descobriu e seus instintos femininos saltaram de novo.

— Se lhe disse que estarei lá embaixo em cinco minutos, estarei lá embaixo em cinco minutos – quase gritou.

Fechou a porta com força e se dispôs a entrar de novo no banho, terminou de secar seu corpo com a pequena toalha e soltou seu cabelo que havia sido recolhido para não molhar durante seu banho, andou nua até seu quarto e escolheu uns novos conjuntos de lingerie que havia comprado essa tarde, assim como também um vestido azul de alças que também estrearia essa noite. Colocou a roupa e colocou suas sandálias Jimmy Choo do mesmo tom que o vestido e com um salto bastante escandaloso.

Depois do que custou aprender a andar de salto sem cair, aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para utiliza-los e sentir-se orgulhosa de si mesma por ser capaz de manter-se em pé em umas pequenas varetas de madeira de doze centímetros.

Se maquiou ligeiramente e fez ligeiros cachos ficando de maneira apresentável, e pegando uma jaqueta e sua bolsa, tendo a certeza de que dentro desse estava sua arma carregada e com seguro posto. Se dispôs a descer as escadas com toda a elegância que possuía, que ao seu criterio não era muita, mas não deixaria que Edward soubesse disso, teria que se mostrar fria e segura diante dele.

Edward a esperava sentado no sofá, com um copo entre suas mãos e visivelmente nervoso, não imaginava que Bella estaria pronta em cinco minutos… era uma garota, como podia fazer isso? Mas se surpreendeu quando a viu descer as escadas com esse porte que a caracterizava e perfeitamente vestida. Não podia evitar olha-la de cima a baixo, parando mais tempo que o necessário em suas panturrilhas e seus calcanhares, que estavam tremendamente apetitosos graças a esses sapatos, nunca tinha tido algum fetiche, mas Bella Swan estava despertando coisas nele que nem sequer podia chegar a imaginar.

Bella pigarreou fazendo-se notar, e dando-lhe a entender que seu olhar centrado em seus pés não estava agradando-a em nada. Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo visivelmente nervoso, e sem medir a palavra saiu da casa e se dirigiu a garagem. Bella o seguiu e entrou no carro quando Edward segurou a porta para ela, nessa ocasião não pos nenhum tipo de objeção, se supunha que eram um casal feliz e isso teriam que mostrar.

— Tem que relaxar – ela sussurrou depois de uns minutos de silencio. – ninguém vai acreditar se está tão tenso.

— Acha que não sei? – perguntou furioso. – Esse jantar será um desastre, tinha que ter esperado mais para lhe apresentar a minha família, mas não podia arriscar-me a que chegassem a casa e te vissem ali sem mais e nem menos.

— Tudo vai sair bem – disse Bella em tom conciliador, depois de tudo o pobre homem estava passando mal, afrouxar um pouco e deixa-lo respirar não podia ser tão ruim.

— Para você é fácil falar, sabe mentir, minha mãe me conhece melhor que Alice, acredite quando te digo que quando cruzarmos o umbral da porta saberá que tudo é uma armação. – disse alterado.

Bella suspirou e não disse nada mais, realmente não entendia o ponto de mentir para sua família, se supunha que eram de sua inteira confiança, ainda que se baseava nas leis de seu trabalho, qualquer um pode ser o inimigo.

Quando chegaram a luxuosa urbanização, Bella teve que fazer um grande esforço para que sua boca não se abrisse completamente. Todas as casas… que casas? Todas as "mansões" eram enormes e belas, como suas janelas, seus jardins, suas piscinas… se notava que a família Cullen tinha uma boa posição e desfrutada de todos os luxos possíveis.

Quando o carro parou enfrente a casa de seus pais, Edward gemeu e ocultou a cabeça contra o volante, respirou fundo um par de vezes e levantou a cabeça para mostrar seu rosto mais lívido. Bella reprimiu um sorriso, era adorável vê-lo tão nervoso e indefeso, e isso que se tratava somente de sua família, como atuaria se visse cara a cara a pessoa que queria matá-lo?

Deixou de lado seus pensamentos quando sua porta se porta se abriu e viu a mão de Edward estendida diante dela, olhou a mão e logo seu dono franzindo a testa.

— Minha mãe está na janela, disfarce – sussurrou o garoto de cabelo acobreado.

Com um suspiro de resignação Bella pegou sua mão e uma sensação de formigamento a possuiu ali onde Edward roçava sua pele com a sua. Avançaram pelo pequeno caminho de pedra que ia ata a porta principal, ainda com suas mãos unidas, algo que parecia reconfortar Edward, ainda que em seu estomago parecia que estava lidando com uma batalha campal, sentia seus nervos retorcer-se, nas esperava poder provar algo essa noite.

Para Bella não passou despercebido o estado do garoto, queria lhe fazer algo para o tranqüilizar, mas não sabia o que. Pensou por uns segundos sobre o que fazer par tranqüiliza-lo e que não a fizesse perder toda a operação, até que pararam em frente a porta, uma idéia louca cruzou sua cabeça, era uma loucura, um absurdo… mas podia funcionar.

Quando Edward colocou a mão para tocar a campainha indicando que chegaram, ela o pegou com força e em um só movimento o apoiou contra a parede, Edward gemeu surpreendido, mas não deu tempo de se queixar ou dizer algo quando os lábios da garota estavam contra os seus. Demorou um segundo para reagir, e rodear sua pequena cintura com seus braços e puxa-la contra seu corpo.

Os lábios de ambos se entreabriram e suas línguas se encontraram na metade do caminho. Uma batalhou contra a outra exigindo manter o ritmo e levar o controle, mas nenhum deu seu braço a torcer, fazendo o beijo mais excitante. Até esse momento, Edward não havia se dado conta que desde que se viu atirado no chão e rendido por ela tinha vontade de beija-la como estava fazendo. Bella prometeu a si mesma que só era um beijo a mais, não mudaria nada depois disso, somente que Edward ficaria mais tranqüilo.

Do outro lado da porta Esme Cullen, a mãe de Edward, a olhava entre as cortinas e sorria emocionada… sabia que era errado espiar seu próprio filho, mas não era mal se preocupar por ele, e comprovar que a garota que o acompanhava fosse a adequada. O gesto dela lhe pareceu muito terno, ainda que o beijo que estava vendo estava muito longe da ternura, mas Edward parecia tão nervoso enquanto caminhavam para a casa, que certamente esse pequeno contato com a garota que queria o tranqüilizava. Isso demonstrava que se preocupava com ele, um ponto para a garota.

Edward e Bella se separaram ofegantes, a respiração entrecortada, e quando o ar frio de Chicago passou por seus lábios, ambos sentiram a falta do contato do outro. Bella recuperou a compostura e foi ela que tocou a campainha e esperou pacientemente que Edward desperta-se de seu aturdimento e se comporta-se como devia fazer.

A porta se abriu de repente mostrando uma sorridente Alice e a Esme que estava atrás dela tentando se manter nos seus pés e não dar saltos de alegria por todo o lugar celebrando que por fim seu filho centrou a cabeça e lhes apresentava uma namorada formal. Alice abraçou a Bella para acalmar os ânimos, depois fez o mesmo com Edward e lhe sussurrou um "tudo vai sair bem" que só ele pode escutar.

Depois entraram na casa e o cheiro de frango assado os recebeu, Esme tentava esconder sua euforia, mas fracassava, o que provocava a simpatia de Bella, que se sentiu segura quando colocou os pés nessa casa. Edward cumprimentou a todos presente.

Frente a eles estavam Carlisle, o pai da família, com seu porte seguro e um sorriso cordial adornando seu rosto. A bela e perfeita Rosalie, que se mostrava prudente, mas com um gesto amável, Alice com esse olhar que dizia "eu tudo sei" e como não a doce Esme, que nesse momento parecia ser capaz de dar um salto e tocar o teto com a ponta dos dedos.

— Papai, mamãe – sussurrou Edward – Ela é Bella, é minha namorada – se surpreendeu porque sua voz soou segura e firme, quando o ensaiou repetidas vezes em frente ao espelho de sua casa, não parecia tão convencido de poder dizer. Agora a mentira abandonou seus lábios sem nenhuma dificuldade, e viu como o sorriso do rosto de seus pais aumentava confirmando-lhe que tinham acreditado – Bella eles são Carlisle e Esme, meus pais.

Para Bella não era necessário as apresentações, Edward sabia, mas era um formalismo para que ninguém suspeitasse. Em seguida se viu envolvida pelos amáveis braços de Esme, que a abraçou com tanto ênfase que achou que suas costas doeriam depois, mas não se queixou e respondeu com um sorriso, Carlisle foi o seguinte, que menos efusivo que sua esposa somente lhe estendeu a mão e piscou um olho com cumplicidade.

— Alice você já conhece – continuou o garoto – e ela é Rosalie, minha irmã do meio.

A apontada deu um passo a frente e na frente do assombro de todos, abraçou Bella quase com tanto entusiasmo como sua mãe.

— Finalmente esse cabeça oca senta a cabeça e traz alguém descente para casa – murmurou o suficiente alto para que todos escutassem e rissem de sua brincadeira.

Depois passaram para a grande mesa e sentaram para compartilhar do jantar. Começou uma conversa fluida em que Bella era o centro da atenção, algo que não gostava, mas sabia que teria que ser assim já que ela era a novidade essa noite. Alem disso, apenas nada do que estava contando era verdade, assim que não se sentia como se de verdade fosse ela a que estava sendo observada por todos.

Bella gostava acreditar que tinha um mundo perfeito ao seu redor, enquanto fingia ser a namorada de Edward esquecia sua própria vida e a dor que havia marcado um pedaço dela, a dor ainda que pesasse sobre suas costas ao lembrar que foi seu marido, Jacob, ainda lhe custava esquecer o descuido quando cantarolou sua musica umas horas antes no banho.

Bella e Edward mantiveram a mentira de que Bella era coordenadora de eventos e haviam se conhecido em uma festa beneficente ao que Edward ajudava. As brincadeiras e os risos pareceram relaxar o ambiente e Edward se sentiu cada vez mais seguro e convencido de que as coisas poderiam sair bem.

— Onde estão seus pais? – perguntou Esme com curiosidade.

Bella ficou tensa, não sabia se mentia sobre isso ou dizia a verdade… decidiu-se pela ultima opção.

— Morreram em um acidente de carro a alguns anos – respondeu em tom neutro.

— Desculpe – disse Esme afetada por ter se intrometido.

— Não se preocupe, foi um acidente, ninguém teve a culpa – sorriu com tristeza.

— E não tem irmãos? – perguntou Rosalie.

Bella ia responder também com a verdade… mas lembrou-se de Emmett e o estado no que deixou quando se foi, o mais provável é que quisesse ir visitá-la assim que soltou uma pequena mentira que não lhe importaria se fosse verdade.

— Sim… - sorriu. – Tenho um irmão um ano mais velho do que eu. – Se chama Emmett.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila depois disso, brincadeiras, histórias vergonhosas sobre a infância de Edward… quando faltava pouco para às dez, Edward se desculpou dizendo que amanhã teria que trabalhar e saíram da mansão Cullen com uma estranha sensação. Sabiam que tudo havia saído bem, mas ambos se lamentavam de sair dessas quatro paredes e que a realidade lhe golpeasse com um tapa: Bella não tinha uma vida perfeita nas suas costas, e Edward tinha uma ameaça de morte planando sobre sua cabeça e da sua própria família.

* * *

**Eles se beijaram *tanananam* aiai que lindinhos...**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews por favor!  
**

**Até semana que vem**

**bjks  
**


	6. Comprometida

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Comprometida**

— Qual são os planos para hoje? – perguntou Bella enquanto se servia um café para o café da manhã.

— Tenho que ir ao escritório e depois um almoço de negócios – respondeu Edward sem levantar a vista do periódico. Bella bufou – sei que não gosta, mas é seu trabalho – disse em tom cortante.

Bella não respondeu e picou o croissant com o garfo. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, e ela olhou entre suas pálpebras semi-fechadas. Nem afastou o olhar, até que Kachirí entrou com o telefone na mão.

— É Carmen, quer falar com você – disse estendendo o telefone para Edward.

Este com relutância desviou o olhar, era uma competição para ver quem agüentava mais e ele teve que perder voluntariamente. Ele se levantou e com a mão fechada no telefone sem fio e foi para o escritório. Kachirí suspirou e olhou para Bella.

— Boa sorte hoje à noite, você vai precisar – disse ela, quase num sussurro.

Bella franziu a testa.

— O que tem essa noite? – perguntou.

— É o jantar de noivado... Edward não te disse nada?

— Não – Bella rosnou.

Edward saiu do escritório com um sorriso, sentou-se na mesa e voltou sua atenção ao jornal.

— O que vamos fazer hoje? Bella perguntou casualmente.

— Temos um jantar – disse Edward.

— Algo especial?

Edward levantou o olhar e olhou-a por entre seus cílios.

— Hoje, vamos anunciar o nosso compromisso… não se preocupe, eu tenho o anel – disse ele bruscamente.

Bella piscou atordoada.

— Por que você não me disse antes? – perguntou irritado.

— Eu lhe disse na quarta-feira, disse "hoje jantamos com meus pais e sexta-feira o jantar de compromisso" se você não se lembra não é minha culpa – Edward disse presunçosamente.

Bella não disse nada, pegou a faca e começou a matança com seu croissant estava imaginando que era o pescoço de Edward.

Depois do jantar na casa da família Cullen poderia parecer ter ido um passo adiante e sua relação era um pouco mais "amigável", mas acabou por ser completamente o oposto. Quando colocou os pés na casa de Edward os dois voltaram para a sua atitude cortante e distante antes.

Mas tudo era por medo.

Bella não queria apegar-se a ninguém, não sentiu qualquer tipo de afeto. Para ela os sentimentos não significavam nada, e naquela noite na casa de seus pais descobriram que embaixo da imagem do idiota e sedutor, com prêmios na forma de garotas penduradas em seus braços, Edward era uma pessoa comum.

Edward não queria um relacionamento com Bella, a via fria e distante, nada comparada com as mulheres mais quentes que passaram por suas mãos. A moça parecia feita de gelo, e não queria nada com ela ao invés de uma relação estritamente profissional. Além disso, embora nunca admitiria, aquele beijo na porta o tinha desarmado, o havia deixado em evidência, embora ainda culpava a testosterona, era um homem, e Bella era linda.

— Precisamos conversar sobre o trabalho – disse Bella bruscamente.

— O quê? – Edward perguntou, deixando o jornal de lado e focando sua atenção sobre ela.

— Outro dia você me disse que tinha contratado um detetive particular… quem é? – Bella tentou não olhar para cima, mas não conseguiu e os seus olhos se encontraram ao longo do tempo.

— Alec Martins – disse Edward.

Bella largou o pedaço de croissant da mão e olhou para ele com os olhos excessivamente abertos.

— Alec Martins? Você está louco? – Ela perguntou, surpresa – mas você tem alguma idéia de quem é esse cara?

— Ele é bom, me recomendaram – Edward disse encolhendo os ombros.

— E quem recomendou? Bella perguntou secamente.

— Meu tio Aro.

— Aro? – Ela perguntou.

— Sim… Aro Volturi.

Bella empalideceu.

— Aro Volturi é seu tio? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

— Algo parecido com isso – disse Edward – foi um grande amigo do meu avô. Ele e Marcus foram os que me ajudaram a tomar as rédeas da empresa.

Bella pesou suas opções. Não poderia dizer-lhe as informações que tinha sobre Aro Volturi porque ela estava tão perto dele. Mas ela poderia jogar suas cartas.

— Demita o Alec, ele é comprado – disse retornando à sua tarefa do café da manhã.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou interrogativamente.

— Alec é uma toupeira, movendo-se um pouco para conhecer este mundo, ou melhor… não o demita, fazer o que você acha que é tudo o que importa quando eu encontro um detetive em melhor posição – disse Bella buscando seu telefone em seu bolso.

— Quem você está chamando? – Edward perguntou, confuso.

— Um detetive de verdade, Uley, quem fala é Black – disse Bella, a quem falava do outro lado da linha.

— Bella… quanto tempo… a que devo a honra? – respondeu a voz masculina.

— Tenho trabalho para você, mas deve ser discreto está em concorrência com Martins...

— Você sabe que é fácil para mim e os meus… o que acontece?

— O caso Cullen, eu envio os dados por e-mail em um momento.

— Qualquer coisa especial que eu deveria saber? – Uley perguntou.

— Eu explico tudo no e-mail, mas para lhe dar uma idéia... o vampiro parece estar metido no alho.

— Isso é interessante… para onde temos de viajar?

— Chicago.

— Você está com sorte Paul e eu, estamos aqui esta noite.

— Sério? – Bella perguntou, surpresa.

— Sim… eu vou explicar logo.

— Ótimo, nos falamos, adeus Sam.

— Adeus Bella.

Edward ouviu atentamente a conversa, mas apenas ouviu o que Bella disse, e isso o deixava nervoso.

— Quem é o vampiro? – Ele perguntou com uma voz fria.

— Ninguém que precisa se preocupar, por enquanto, Uley e os seus garotos são bons, em poucos dias nós teremos um relatório detalhado de tudo o que acontece.

O dia passou sem sobressaltos adicionais. Bella sempre estava acompanhando Edward, no começo olhavam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando lhes disseram que era sua namorada após o choque inicial, todos foram gentis com ela.

No meio da tarde os dois voltaram para sua casa, onde uma muito hiperativa Alice esperando lendo uma revista de moda deitada no sofá de Edward.

— Pensem que não chegariam! Onde vocês estavam? – Ele perguntou irritado.

— As pessoas costumam trabalhar… Sabe Alice? – Edward perguntou, brincando.

— Ha, ha, há… olha como eu rio Edward Cullen – falou a pequena com os braços cruzados –vamos Bella, temos muito trabalho.

Sem dizer uma palavra, arrastou-a para seu quarto no andar de cima, onde Bella quase morreu de susto quando viu o seu guarda-roupa quase vazio e sua roupa estendida na cama.

— O que você fez? – ela perguntou em um sussurro e ainda em choque.

— Eu precisava encontrar algo apropriado para você usar hoje e custou-me a decidir, você tem alguns vestidos bonitos… você pode acreditar que eu comprei este mesmo vestido ontem? –Ela perguntou, levantando a peça e mostrando a Bella.

— Que ótimo – Bella murmurou sem muito entusiasmo.

Embora Bella gostasse de ir bem vestida e mais ou menos na moda, não era uma fã dela. Preferia sentir-se confortável com o que usava, e era a sua única exigência quando ela ia fazer compras. A única coisa que permitia ser um pouco fora do normal eram seus saltos… os adorava.

Alice levantou o vestido e colocou-a na cama, empurrando as outras peças em um monte. Entregou a Bella um conjunto de roupa interior.

— Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu recolho tudo isso – disse a Bella empurrando-a para o seu banheiro.

Ela obedeceu chocada, nunca conheceu ninguém com tanta energia como Alice. Parecia que qual fosse a hora do dia, tinha recarregado as baterias e poderia correr uma maratona, a qualquer momento.

Tomou um banho demorado tentando não pensar no que faria esta noite. Sabia que era para o trabalho, mas uma vozinha dentro lhe disse que ela estava traindo Jacob tirando o anel e colocando o de outro homem no mesmo dedo. Era um absurdo, sabia que Jacob amava seu trabalho e faria qualquer coisa para ele, ele iria entender o que estava fazendo e estava muito orgulhoso dela neste momento. Se ele tivesse deixado o FBI, se tivesse deixado seus medos ganharem, sabia que ele sempre a apoiaria decidisse o que decidisse. Mas ficar noiva de outro homem, mesmo sendo falso, a fazia sentir-se mal, trairia a sua memória e deixaria de redimir sua culpa.

Quando ela terminou de tomar banho secou o cabelo com uma toalha, uma batida na porta distraíram seus pensamentos, a cabeça de Alice apareceu e mostrou-lhe o telefone.

— É um tal Emmett… parece irritado – disse Alice – acho que seu namorado não aceitou bem que você vai "casar" com meu irmão – riu.

Bella pegou o telefone enquanto um sorriso expandia nos seus lábios… Emmett.

— Oi Emmett – disse com um pouco mais de alegria.

— Como "oi Emmett?" – Berrou o menino ao telefone – eu vou te matar Bella, porque você não me disse que você ia ter que fingir um noivado?

— Porque eu não sabia até que li o relatório – ela disse cansada.

— Espero que o Cullen esteja se comportando com você, porque seria capaz de matá-lo e você sabe – Emmett disse ameaçadoramente.

— Eu sei, eu sei – Bella sorriu.

— Que horas é o jantar? – perguntou mudando drasticamente o tom de voz para um mais alegre.

Bella franziu a testa confusa.

— Como você sabe que há um jantar? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

— Eu sei de tudo – Emmett disse presunçosamente – Que horas eu tenho que estar no mesmo hotel?

— O quê? Você está na cidade? – ela perguntou em um grito.

— Claro! Não ia deixá-lo sozinha na boca do lobo... que tal se o Cullen acha que tem direito de colocar o dedo sobre você? – Emmett perguntou, meio brincando, meio sério.

— Você sabe que ele ficaria sem as mãos se tentasse – disse Bella.

— Eu sei… eu sei… esta é a minha menina – Emmett sorriu com orgulho.

— Emmett, a verdade é que é bom que você venha, não é muito normal para uma mulher noiva não ter nenhuma família presente, então… seja bem-vindo a Chicago irmão! – Bella disse rindo.

—Emmett Black? – Perguntou-lhe – Eu não gosto de como soa.

— Não idiota… Emmett Swan.

— Isso soa melhor – sorriu – agora, eu preciso de um favor.

— O quê?

— Você pode vir me buscar no aeroporto? – Bella quase poderia imaginar ele colocando a cara de menino bom enquanto perguntava.

— Eu não sei, espera… Alice! – Ela gritou a pequena Cullen inclinou a cabeça outra vez – meu irmão está na cidade, poderia ir buscar no aeroporto?

A garota olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

— Não, não – disse categoricamente – ligarer para casa e que vá alguém… como se chama seu irmão e como é fisicamente?

— Seu nome é Emmett Swan, é... Emmett é… - Bella hesitou.

— Irresistível, sexy, deslumbrante, um símbolo sexual… - brincou o rapaz ao telefone.

— Cale-se Emmett! – gritou Bella – É grande… sim, grande, olhos azuis e cabelos escuros – a explicou Alice.

— Ele se parece com você? – Perguntou a menina.

— Não, parece mais como minha mãe, eu sou mais parecida com meu pai – disse Bella.

— Sim, mamãe era uma santa – Emmett murmurou – muito mais bonita que o papai...

— Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro assim que ver você – Bella murmurou sob sua respiração.

— Sim querido, crave seus Manolos na minha bunda – resmungou Emmett.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Alguém vai estar olhando para você... se vista bem e se comporte, é trabalho, lembre-se –Bella disse antes de desligar.

— Seu irmão? – Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

— Praticamente é – disse Bella.

Alice fez Bella sentar-se em uma cadeira e penteou o cabelo e a maquiou. Ela pegou seus cabelos desgrenhados em um coque com vários cachos caindo em torno de seu rosto, a maquiou colocando um forte vermelho nos lábios e olhos com enquadramento preto. Então ela deu a Bella um vestido vermelho com um ligeiro decote e longo até os pés, abraçava os seus quadris e tinha uma abertura para o meio da coxa. Os sapatos de veludo vermelho, com um salto vertiginoso, encerrou o conjunto.

Alice se foi trotando do quarto da Bella e saiu pela porta e dizendo adeus ao seu irmão com um "até mais tarde, você vai gostar", seguido de risos e bateu a porta, indicando que ela tinha ido embora.

Edward só suspirou, estava a dez minutos sentado na sala esperando que as garotas terminassem de se arrumar, não entendia como poderiam demorar tanto. Ainda que levando em conta que Alice estava ali, era totalmente normal que demorassem, o anormal seria o contrario. Quando escutou saltos no piso superior ficou em pé para ir o quanto antes. Mas sua respiração se cortou quando viu a figura de Bella descendo as escadas.

Aquele vestido vermelho fazia ressaltar a palidez da sua pele, destacava suas curvas perigosamente… mas isso não era tudo. Era o porte de Bella o que mais chamava a atenção, a segurança em si mesma que emanava, a força… e esses malditos sapatos adornando seus pés. Não pode evitar deter de novo seu olhar nos dele. O pobre Edward teve que voltar a sentar para disfarçar a ereção que acabava de ter.

— Vamos agora? – perguntou Bella – Chegaremos tarde.

— um segundo – disse Edward com a voz estrangulada.

— Você está bem? – perguntou aproximando-se dele.

Mas isso foi pior, o cheiro de morango de Bella fugiu para os pulmões de Edward e se sentiu capaz de lançar Bella em seu ombro como um homem das cavernas e subir as escadas para colocá-la sobre a cama e rasgar o vestido para que pudesse ver se estava usando a pequena calcinha que comprou no outro dia.

Deixe esses pensamentos de lado e respirou profundamente duas vezes. Ele imaginou dois pinguins tomando chá e que parecia diminuir o seu "pequeno" problema. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a garagem tentando não olhar muito para Bella, nunca queria voltar a esse estado de novo.

Bella avançou na frente dele e foi para o volvo. Edward a olhou sorrindo e negou com a cabeça.

— Hoje vamos no Vanquish – disse sorrindo de lado.

Bella sentiu como se o ar abandonasse seus pulmões… de onde havia saído esse sorriso?

— Tem um Vanquis? – perguntou fingindo surpresa.

A verdade é que, em seu curto casamento com Jake, ela tinha aprendido um pouco sobre carros, não era um especialista, mas sabia se defender em uma conversa. Apesar de não se surpreender que Edward tinha esse tipo de carro, é o que gostava aparentar, já dizia ela que o Volvo era apenas uma desculpa para a condução sem chamar muita atenção do público durante a semana.

Ambos subiram no luxuoso carro preto e fizeram seu caminho até o hotel onde aconteceria o jantar.

— Meu irmão está na cidade e vai ao jantar, Alice já está consciente – comentou Bella.

— Seu irmão? – Edward perguntou confuso.

— Sim, Emmett Swan.

— Realmente é seu irmão? – perguntou Edward de novo.

— É meu companheiro de trabalho.

— Garrett o mandou?

— Não, só está de visita. Quer vigiar você – disse Bella sorrindo com malícia.

— A mim? Por que?

— Não quer que você extrapole comigo… e acredite se te digo que se eu te dou medo… ele o dará mais.

— Você não me da medo – murmurou Edward entre dentes.

Mentira! Edward gritou mentalmente, a verdade é que Bella intimidava muito. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha significativamente, mas ele apenas ficou em silêncio.

Edward parou o carro dois quarteirões de distância do hotel e olhou para Bella.

— Esqueci de lhe dar isso – disse estendendo uma caixa de joalheria.

Bella pegou a caixa de veludo preto em suas mãos e abriu-a com cuidado, dentro tinha um simples anel de ouro branco com um diamante oval encaixado. Era simples, mas também atraia atenção. Se a ocasião exigisse ela tinha elogiado seu bom gosto para escolher, mas tinha certeza de que a pequena Cullen, ou inclusive Esme teria tido algo a ver com a escolha da jóia.

Bella colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar esquerdo com os dedos trêmulos, algo que não passou despercebido de Edward, que se perguntou o que tinha acontecido em seu casamento para ela agir dessa forma apenas para colocar um pequeno anel em seu dedo.

Chegaram ao hotel e Eward advertiu ao manobrista que se algo acontecesse com seu carro estaria morto. Eles entraram no salão de festas e todos os olhos se pousaram neles. Bella se mexeu inquieta, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções e esta noite seria. Edward suspirou pesadamente e tomou-a pela cintura para se misturar entre as pessoas e apresentá-la para algumas pessoas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella sentiu uma mão forte a abraçar por trás e alguém pousar seu queixo em seu ombro.

— Acha que Ken ficara ciumento se eu te abraçar assim? – perguntou uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Bella virou sorrindo.

— Ken? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Mas olhe-o! Só falta as bermudas e a prancha de surf… é um marica, um modelinho metrossexual.

— Você é incorrigível Emmett – disse Bella negando com sua cabeça e sorrindo.

— Mas ainda sim gosta de mim… que vida injusta – disse ele teatralmente.

— Senti sua falta – sussurrou ela.

— E eu a você… vem aqui patinha – disse ele abrindo os braços.

Bella o abraçou, mas cravou um dedo em suas costelas.

— Não me chame assim – disse entre dentes.

— É que é minha patinha… lembro que passava mais tempo no chão do que em pé… por que será? – perguntou colocando um dedo em seu queixo.

— Idiota – sussurrou Bella sorrindo.

Eles ouviram uma garganta se apurar atrás deles e Bella virou entre os braços de Emmett olhando por cima do ombro. Edward os olhava com a sua mandíbula apertada e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

— Emmett Swan – disse Emmett estirando a mão.

— Edward Cullen – respondeu ele estreitando-a algo mais forte que o normal, o que fez Emmett sorrir.

— Olha… não sabe por casualidade quem é esse pedaço de loira? – disse Emmett apontando para Rosalie que conversava animadamente com Alice.

Bella riu entre dentes e Edward endureceu o gesto.

— É minha irmã – murmurou entre dentes.

— Oh… - disse Emmett – Assim que sua cunhadinha, que tranqüila a tinha, má pessoa – disse a Bella – irei ver se… se… se ali está legal.

— Emmett comporte-se bem – sussurrou Bella.

— Oh sim, o farei muito bem – disse ele sorrindo.

— Emmett! – o repreendeu.

— Não se preocupe, minha bunda ainda espera seus Manolos – disse afastando entre risos.

Bella negou com a cabeça enquanto lhe escapava um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe por Rosalie, Emmett ladra mas não morde – lhe disse a Edward.

— Não me preocupo por Rosalie, sabe cuidar-se bem com os carrapatos babões – disse Edward cortante. – Assim que… esse é seu "irmão"? – perguntou enfatizando a palavra.

— Sim… era o melhor amigo de Ja… - se calou de repente e olhou o anel de compromisso em seu dedo enquanto suspirava.

Parecia carregar uma bigorna de duzentos quilos, em vez de um anel simples. A culpa pesava, o arrependimento por não guardar respeito ao seu falecido marido. Edward notou a mudança no humor e veio para entretê-la para que não caísse mais.

— Te apresentarei a alguém – disse tomando-a pela mão e levando-a.

Eles caminharam alguns passos e pararam em frente a uma loira escultural. Bella olhou para ela por alguns segundos, seu rosto parecia com algo, mas não sabia de onde, mas era algo terrivelmente familiar.

— Bella te apresento a Tanya, é uma amiga da família, quase, quase poderia dizer que é praticamente da família – disse Edward sorrindo para a loira.

A garota olhou para Bella de cima abaixo e reprimiu uma careta.

— E você é… - perguntou com presunção.

— Bella Swan – disse ela franzindo a testa diante a atitude da garota.

— Edward, por que está me apresentando ela? – perguntou Tanya em um tom cortante.

— É minha namorada, minha noiva – Edward fingiu um sorriso e passou um braço pelos ombros de Bella.

Tanya empalideceu e olhou para Edward como se fosse um alien, depois seu olhar foi para Bella e a fulminou. Bella levantou o queixo com orgulho, havia captado o primeiro significado desse olhar: desafio. Tanya queria Edward, mas Bella não poderia ser derrotada por ela, se queria que o caso acabasse bem.

— É uma brincadeira? – perguntou Tanya.

— Não, ainda não temos data, mas vamos nos casar em breve – Bella respondeu dessa vez.

Tanya olhou para ela como se quisesse matá-la e Bella sentiu algo mexer em seu intestino. Decidiu sair dali e deixar o "casal feliz", discutirem sobre algo que ela não sabia e nem queria. Misturou-se entre as pessoas e cumprimentou Esme e Carlisle que a abraçaram e felicitaram por seu compromisso.

Depois buscou Emmett com os olhos e o encontrou conversando animadamente com Rosalie. Suspirou e foi se esconder por um tempo no banheiro, ninguém sentiria sua falta em sua própria festa de noivado…

Patético!

Ela caminhou até a saída do salão, onde supunha que fossem os banheiros e viu uma sombra a desaparecer por uma porta lateral. Ela franziu a testa e foi guiada pelo instinto. Isso era estranho. Tropeçou com uma senhora que parecia querer falar com ela, mas se livrou dela e caminhou em direção à porta, onde ele viu desaparecer aquela sombra.

Ela parou ao seu lado e olhou em volta se alguém estava prestando mais atenção do que deveria. Quando viu que ninguém a olhava a abriu e deslizou por ela. Se encontrou em um varanda com pouca luz, onde você poderia ver parte da cidade de Chicago e estava com vista para o lago. A vista era maravilhosa e se não estivesse tão preocupado teria parado para assistir um tempo.

Ela ouviu um barulho atrás dela e calmamente se virou para ver alguém escondido atrás de uma planta… revirou os olhos, isso sim era patético e não a sua vida! Se aproximou e disfarçou com a vista para o lago. E com um movimento rápido golpeou quem estava na frente com o cotovelo. Ela ouviu um estalo e encolheu seu nariz… isso devia doer.

Virou-se e quando o fez, teve que desviar de um punho que ia direto para o queixo. Então… queria jogar duro. Nenhum problema. Ela viu um fio de cabelo louro em um rabo de cavalo, um homem mais alto do que ela e com dois grandes olhos negros.

Seu pequeno tamanho enganava, perecia uma frágil flor, quando na realidade era muito forte. Com um par de pontapés, e uma chave tinha o individuo no chão, tal e como Edward esteve alguns dias atrás. Com uma das mãos presa às costas e joelho no pescoço. Ela aproximou seu rosto e puxou seu cabelo para trás.

— Stivens? – perguntou surpreendia – Devia imaginar.

Aumentou a pressão em seu pescoço e o homem embaixo dela soltou um gemido de dor. Escutou uma risada ao longe e Bella sorriu.

— Sam… sei que está ai, pode me ajudar? – perguntou Bella levantando a voz.

Outro homem saiu entre as sombras. Era tão alto como Emmett, forte, e de tez morena e traços indígenas.

— O que precisa Bella? Vejo que pode se virar sozinha – riu divertido.

— Pode chamar a policia? – perguntou ela.

— Policia? – perguntou Sam surpreendido.

— Sabe o que quero dizer...

— Sim… pegou o telefone – Paul temos um lindo passarinho que temos que fazer cantar… não vai acreditar… James Stivens – Sam riu.

Emmett e Edward irromperam nesse momento na varanda e ambos congelaram quando viu um homem deitado no chão, sangrando pelo nariz e Bella sobre ele imobilizando-o. Emmett riu estridentemente e teve que segurar em Edward para não cair no chão. Edward ficou espantado olhando para a mulher diante dele e o homem sob ela.

— Emmett – chamou Bella, mas ele continuava rindo e não prestou atenção. – Emmett! – gritou dessa vez, o referido olhou-a enquanto ainda ofegava em busca de ar – Segure-o, que ai ter algo.

— Porra – disse Emmett rindo de novo e levando Edward para que sentasse em um banco.

A verdade é que ele estava pálido, e ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella. O que teria acontecido com ela para estar assim?

Sam aliviou para Bella em posição imobilizando James e ela foi até onde eles estavam sentados.

— Edward você está bem? – perguntou enquanto limpava um pouco de sangue da ferida do nariz de James que havia manchado seu braço.

— Sim… - respondeu ausentemente – Você está bem?

— Sim, não se preocupe, James é um velho conhecido… não é querido? – perguntou olhando sobre seu ombro.

James se remexeu e Sam apertou seu agarre fazendo que esse gemesse de dor.

— O que faz aqui? – perguntou Emmett curioso.

— O vampiro está metido até o pescoço, Stivens é um de seus discípulos – disse Bella encolhendo os ombros.

— Está me dizendo que…? – perguntava Emmett levantando a voz.

— Cale-se! – Bella o deteve e enviou um olhar significativo para Edward.

— Garrett sabia? – perguntou Emmett entre dentes.

— Não sei… eu descobri hoje, não sei o que quer mas suspeito – disse Bella arrumando seu vestido.

— Isso é mais complicado do que pensei Bella… vai precisar de ajuda – disse Emmett em um sussurro.

— Por agora estou bem assim… não acho que seja prudente chamar a atenção, ninguém sabe que sabemos, só Stivens… e não dirá nada pela conta que traz.

Edward alternava seu olhar de Emmett para Bella sem entender muito bem do que estavam falando.

— Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

— Esse… individuo… que vê ali – disse Bella com nojo – pode ser um dos culpados por seu mal estar nessas ultimas semanas.

Edward franziu a testa enquanto assimilou as palavras de Bella. Sam, que estava verificando os bolsos de James chamou Bella em um sussurro e mostrou-lhe algo. Ela murmurou uma maldição entre os dentes e agradeceu Sam.

— O que foi? – perguntou Emmett com curiosidade.

Bella deu-lhe um par de fotos, onde Alice Cullen estava saindo da casa de seu irmão. Edward olhou sobre seu ombro enquanto Emmett estava vendo e sentiu a raiva crescer em seu corpo. Levantou-se como uma mola, mas Bella ficou diante dele e empurrou-o para voltar para onde estava sentado.

— Posso saber o que está fazendo? – perguntou Bella com a voz dura.

— Esse… filho da puta estava atrás da minha irmã! E você me pergunta o que estava fazendo? – perguntou Edward gritando.

— Para que porra estou aqui Edward? – perguntou Bella irritada – Eu me livrei dele era o meu trabalho, então vá com calma e deixe-nos fazer o que temos que fazer.

Outro homem, alto e forte entrou na varanda e olhou divertido para Sam e James, em seguida, olhou para Bella e piscou.

— Já nos ocupamos Bells, te manterei informada, avisei para Harry – disse Paul.

— Harry? – perguntou Bella surpresa.

— Sim… e te da as graças – disse Paul sorrindo – vamos chapeuzinho, você pegou o lobo mau – disse segurando James e colocando-lhe umas algemas – Nos vemos Bells.

Paul, Sam e James se foram e os deixaram sozinhos na varanda.

— Quem diabos é Harry? – perguntou Emmett.

— Meu antigo chefe do FBI – sussurrou Bella.

— Porra – gritou Emmett ficando de pé – Assim que agora a secreta está metendo o nariz nisso… Bella...

— Nem o pense Emmett. Volte a Phoenix e fale com Garrett, tal e como estão as coisas podem ter os telefones grampeados, explique como está tudo por aqui e depois tome uma decisão – o cortou supondo que ia dizer que não a deixaria sozinha.

— Não penso em ir ao Arizona e te deixar aqui com isso. – sussurrou Emmett.

— Alguém pode em explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Edward em um murmúrio.

— É melhor que não saiba de nada – disse Emmett cortante.

— As coisas se complicaram? – perguntou Edward alarmado.

— Não, só é mais complicado do que pensávamos, você se livre de Alec com o que seja, não é bom que esteja a espreita – lhe disse Bella.

— Martins também está metido nisso? Não penso em ir Bella – sentenciou Emmett.

— Já falamos disso… - sussurrou ela.

* * *

**Eu jurava que tinha postado no capítulo 6 aqui, tanto que estava vindo com o capítulo 7. **

**Então daqui uns dias eu posto o 7 :D**

**Deixem reviews e até depois**

**bjks  
**


	7. Complicações

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Complicações **

— Emmett, você deve ir – repetiu Bella pela milionésima vez.

— Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso, então não insista – ele repetiu também

Depois de chegar da festa de noivado e deixar Edward em sua cama depois de tomar uma tília, Bella e Emmett se trancaram na biblioteca para discutir o óbvio…

— Emmett...

— Não! – ele a interrompeu – Porra Bella, estamos falando de Aro Volturi, que para piorar as coisas é o "tio" do Cullen, você não vai ficar sozinha nisso.

— Posso e vou fazer, pela manhã vou ligar para Garrett e te obrigara a ir – ela ameaçou.

— Quando Garrett souber da razão pela qual quero ficar, vai me suplicar que o faça, acredite em mim.

Bella negou com a cabeça e deu a volta escondendo as lágrimas.

— Bella… — Emmett a chamou, mas não obteve resposta – Bella… — tentou de novo.

— Estou bem – disse ela com a voz abafada.

Emmett se aproximou dela e a rodeou em seus braços.

— O que foi pequena? – perguntou em um sussurro.

— Não quero que esteja aqui… se algo falhar… não poderei suportar… se você… alem disso não poderei com isso – murmurou.

— Estou dizendo, mas não me escuta – disse Emmett escondendo um sorriso.

— Não falo da parte física, sabe que poderia chutar a bunda do Aro com os olhos fechados. – se defendeu.

— Então? Não estou entendendo.

Bella levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou para Emmett.

— Isso é o que eu chamo de boa pedra… – sussurrou – é isso está incomodando você?

— Cullen me deu – ela sussurrou.

— E? Não vejo o ponto… sei que sou meio bruto, assim que me explique. – Emmett pediu.

— É um anel de compromisso.

— Isso eu sei… sou tonto, mas meus neurônios chegaram até esse limite – se queixou.

— Me sinto mal usando – disse com a voz rouca – Sinto que estou sendo infiel.

— Bella… — murmurou Emmett abraçando-a.

Ela chorou em seus braços, como fizera tantas vezes. Após alguns minutos, pareceu relaxar um pouco, precisava desabafar, sentiu um ombro amigo para consolá-la.

— Quando tempo já se passou? – Emmett sabia a resposta, mas queria que ela respondesse.

— Dezessete meses…

— Ainda dói?

— Muito...

— Não foi sua culpa.

— Cale-se Emmett! Não tente negar-me o evidente, foi minha culpa – Bella gritou.

— Está bem… vamos deixar que nós pensamos de maneira diferente sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu queria chegar em outro ponto – disse Emmett abraço-a novamente. – Conhecia Jake perfeitamente, era meu melhor amigo desde que eu tenho memória, e ele não estaria de acordo que fosse mortificado desta maneira. Eu já lhe disse mil vezes e nunca me escuta.

— Não posso...

— Pode e o fará… quem sabe não hoje nem amanhã, mas conhecerá um homem que saberá curar suas férias.

— Emmett… não acho que possa fazê-lo. O único homem que podia fazer está morto – Bella soluçou.

Emmett suspirou e a apertou um pouco em seus braços.

— Quer que eu durma com você? – perguntou no seu ouvido.

— Por favor – suplicou.

Sem dizer outra palavra, levantaram-se e foram para o quarto ocupado por Bella, deitaram na cama e em seguida, cairam nos braços de Morfeu.

...

Na manhã seguinte Edward, acordou com um tipo de ansiedade no peito. Durante toda a noite mal tinha dormido, os acontecimentos da noite passada não deixavam de repetir em sua mente.

Nesse momento agradecia que Bella estivesse ao seu lado, tinha sido muito eficiente, dois dias por tê-la trabalhando para ele já tinha interceptado um possível ataque a sua irmã. E não se arrependia de tê-la por perto, ela era exatamente o que eu precisava, eficiência e discrição.

Levantou-se depois de um banho e desceu para encontrar Bella e Emmett sentados no sofá grande sala de estar discutindo em voz baixa, não poderia estar certo, mas ele pensou que ouviu o nome de seu tio Aro entre murmúrios, parecia absurdo, então ele foi tomar café da manhã depois de dar-lhes um bom dia.

Bella repreendeu para Emmett por não ter mais cuidado. Edward parecia adorar o seu tio-avô Aro, se ouvi-los dizendo que era o provável autor do pesadelo que envolvia todos os Cullen seriam demitidos, e nada como eles poderia acabar com esse assunto antes do possível. A metade dos detetives do pais não sabiam fazer seu trabalho, e a outra metade estavam comprados pelo próprio Aro, inclusive a policia poderia estar metida nesse embrulho. Eram eles uns dos poucos que poderiam acabar com isso, alem de poder ter uma estreita colaboração com o FBI, graças ao passado de Bella nessa organização.

Era sábado, então Edward decidiu tirar o dia de folga, a noite anterior tinha tido muitos acontecimentos, a sua mente precisava de uma pausa, então ele se trancou em seu escritório para pensar… era muito cedo, mas não conseguia lidar com a necessidade de usar um copo e tentando planejar algo para acabar com tudo logo.

Segundo as palavras de Bella na noite passada, o FBI estava começando a meter o nariz nisso. Não lhe dava boa sensação, que significava que era muito mais complicado do que inicialmente se temia em um primeiro momento.

Alguém queria fazer dano, esse tal "vampiro" do que falavam Emmett e Bella, não sabia quem era nem o que buscava, mas estava certo de que tanto ele como sua família eram um obstáculo para ele e não pensaria muito antes de os tirar do meio do caminho.

Esse pensamento fez que se estremecesse, lembrou que o tal Stivens tinha fotos de Alice, a havia seguido durante toda a semana para saber que fim… isso os deixava arrepiado, havia sido tão egoísta em contratar um guarda-costas para ele, e deixar de lado sua família… isso não estava bem. Tinha que pensar um pouco deles. Seus pais e suas irmãs eram inocentes em tudo isso, só era apenas a isca com a qual jogavam para que Edward pegasse e expunha o que eles desejavam...

Uma batida na porta o fez dar um pulo e o conteúdo do copo cair no chão, amaldiçoou baixinho e resmungou um "passe", que soou quase como um latido. Bella entrou no escritório e olhou em volta, a primeira vez que ela esteve lá, não teve oportunidade de olhar com atenção ao seu redor.

Era uma grande sala com várias prateleiras que revestiam as paredes cheias de livros e algumas outra comemoração, também tinha um par de imagens com padrões abstratos que para Bella soaram fria e impessoal. As paredes de uma cor acinzentada deram toda a aparência de sobriedade. O tapete vermelho sangue era a única nota de cor, tanto como as prateleiras como a mesa principal eram de uma cor de mogno muito escuro.

Mesa onde Edward estava sentado limpando suas calças com um guardanapo e cara de poucos amigos. Quando a viu deixou que seu gesto se suavizasse, mas ainda tinha a mandíbula ligeiramente apertada as mãos em punhos.

A Bella não lhe custou imaginar o tormento que estaria passando, sua família foi ameaçada e ele não podia fazer nada. O sentimento de impotência devia ser devastadora.

— Falei com Garrett a uns minutos – sussurrou Bella sentando-se em frente a ele.

— Tem alguma novidade? – perguntou Edward em tom sério.

— Sim… Stivens contou tudo – disse ela com um sorriso.

— Algo relevante? – Edward voltou a perguntar.

— Você ficaria surpreso se eu contasse… mas isso é algo que não te convém saber, já está muito envolvido nisso. É melhor que continue na ignorância.

Edward rosnou e olhou para Bella com os olhos quase saindo de suas órbitas.

— Minha família está envolvida nisso e é minha culpa, o mínimo que mereço é saber o por que – quase gritou.

— Concordo, mas será em seu tempo – o tom de Bella era frio e cortante, podia compreender as preocupações de Edward, mas ela sabia que uma palavra e tudo poderia estar perdido. – É melhor se acalmar, só queria dar-lhe um susto com fotos de Alice, realmente não ia lhe fazer dano.

— Tem certeza disso? – Edward perguntou aliviado.

— Sim… além disso, o FBI começara a colaborar conosco, o caso também é seu. Vão nos enviar agentes encobertos.

— Espero que saibam fazer seu trabalho – Edward grunhiu.

— Saberiam, os conheço e sei que são os melhores – tentou tranqüilizar Bella – Não há nada especial para hoje? – perguntou ela. Edward negou com a cabeça. – Nesse caso, eu vou conversar com Emmett, que insiste em ficar – disse rodando os olhos.

Bella se pôs de pé e avança até a porta.

— Esse tipo… o "vampiro" do que falava a noite com Emmett… é tão mal assim? – Edward perguntou.

Bella suspirou e virou para encará-lo.

— Não é que seja mal em si, tem dinheiro, muito dinheiro e está acostumado a obter sempre que quer – explicou Bella – é ambicioso, pelo o que suspeito que quer sua empresa, é seu obstáculo e quer te tirar do meio. Mas são somente suspeitas… não posso garantir nada.

— Conhece seu nome real? – ele perguntou de novo.

— Sim – respondeu Bella.

— Quero saber quem é.

— O que vai fazer Edward? Denuncia-lo? – ela gritou – É um homem que tem atrás dele mais de vinte advogados, inclusive pode chegar a comprar o juiz.

— Eu também tenho dinheiro e advogados – Edward resmungou.

— Não duvido, seus advogados seriam muito eficientes – espetou Bella – mas não valerá de nada quando defenderem a ele, estou apostando que serão os mesmos.

— Meus advogados estão apenas a meu serviço, só trabalham para a empresa – Edward disse, franzindo a testa.

— Por isso não duvido.

— Você está me dizendo que esse "Vampiro" – disse seu nome com o ódio – é alguém de dentro da empresa?

— Sim – Bella assegurou com convicção.

Edward se levantou em um salto e chegou a ficar na frente de Bella com dois passos largos.

— Exijo que você me diga quem é! – Ele gritou.

Bella riu.

— Você não tem direito de exigir nada… — cuspiu – e não posso dizer. É confidencial.

— Um guarda-costas com assuntos confidenciais? – Edward perguntou com sarcasmo – Por favor! Você trabalha para mim e tem a obrigação de me dizer.

— Eu não trabalho para você – sussurrou Bella.

— O que você quer dizer? Eu não rescindi qualquer contrato – disse Edward confuso.

— Tão pouco eu assinei – Bella concluiu. – Seguirei no caso, mas agora como agente especial… eu não serei somente sua guarda-costas. Senhor Cullen.

Bella deu um aceno e saiu da sala que de repente começou a parecer muito pequena. Não sabia porque eu tinha aceitado o pedido de Harry para voltar ao corpo, não sabia porque tinha decidido voltar a fazer o que tinha lhe feito tanto dano. Mas algo dentro lhe disse que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Agora voltar a ser uma agente do FBI, agora estava enfrentando seus medos, seus piores medos. Estava enfrentando a morte de seu marido. Uma morte que sentia extremamente culpada.

Caminhou hesitante em direção ao exterior da casa e sentou-se nos degraus da entrada principal. Sua respiração era irregular e seu coração bater descontrolado. Encolheu os joelhos ao peito e respirou profundamente alguns minutos. Precisava de ar fresco, precisava esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido à um ano e meio atrás.

Ela ouviu um barulho e olhou para cima assustada, na frente dela tinha um entregador com um pacote nas mãos.

— Edward Cullen mora aqui? – perguntou com voz trêmula.

— Sim – disse Bella friamente.

— Tenho uma entrega para ele… poderia assinar? – disse estendendo uma caneta e uma pasta.

Bella assinou o recibo e olhou para o menino com os olhos semi-cerrados. Algo que nele não era normal, estava muito nervoso, suando apesar do frio de Chicago no outono e tão pouco era capaz de segurar seu olhar. Ele olhou sobre o ombro do rapaz a caminhonete e era uma van branca simples, sem logotipo… isso a fez franzir a testa.

Ela pegou o pacote e inspecionou do lado de fora…

— Não tem remetente… quem mandou? – perguntou com cautela.

— Dês… desculpe, eu não… Eu não tenho nenhuma in… informação – o menino gaguejou.

— Está bem – Bella grunhiu.

O menino virou-se e foi quase correndo para seu carro, Bella não perdeu qualquer detalhe de cada um dos seus movimentos, até mesmo memorizado o número da placa apenas no caso de que fosse necessário. Quando a van se perdeu rua abaixo pegou seu telefone e discou o número de Emmett.

— Saia agora, é trabalho – disse simplesmente antes de desligar.

Emmett estava ao seu lado em segundos e olhou para o pacote de Bella intermitentemente com sua testa franzida.

— O acabam de trazer… sem remetente – disse ela deixando o pacote no chão com cuidado.

— Você acha que isso é…? – Emmett deixou a frase inacabada.

— … Uma bomba? Eu não sei – deu de ombros – Eu vou ligar para o Harry para ver o que ele pensa… vou dizer-lhe para que envie o Whitlock.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, mas Bella não continuou falando, e ligou para Harry de olhos quase fechados…

.

Vinte minutos depois, um sedã preto estacionou em frente da casa de Edward, um rapaz loiro, vestido informalmente e usando óculos escuros, aproximou-se deles, andando devagar. Um sorriso emoldurava seu rosto e ao ficar de frente para Bella sorriu para o lado.

— Quando me disseram que tinha voltado, não pude acreditar – disse o garoto sem perder o sorriso.

— Só por um tempo… não se acostume – disse Bella golpeando seu estomago de brincadeira.

— Precisa de mim para que? – perguntou passando um braço por seus ombros.

— Esse pacote… acabou de chegar e não tem remetente – apontou o pacote a dois metros deles ainda no chão.

— Irei buscar meus equipamentos – beijou a testa de Bella e logo foi para seu carro.

Edward saiu nesse momento de sua casa e olhou para Bella e o menino no carro com uma verdadeira confusão.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou surpreso ao ver que o cara que colocava um colete que parecia extremamente pesado.

— Emmett, explique-lhe por favor… irei ajudar Jasper – disse Bella movendo-se para o pacote, quando ela estava apenas dois passos Emmett puxou-a e a fez voltar para sua antiga posição.

— Se há uma bomba no pacote, não quero você perto dele – ele rosnou em seu rosto.

— Uma bomba? – perguntou Edward ficando branco.

— Emmett ajude Edward… eu irei com Jasper – sem dar opção de resposta Bella foi para onde Jasper estava se preparando para o trabalho.

Emmett levou Edward até as escadas e ajudou-o a sentar. Ele estava aos poucos ficando louco… "Uma bomba?", perguntou-se mentalmente, era tudo um pesadelo terrível… um pesadelo que estava desejando acordar.

Jasper voltou acompanhado de Bella e ambos se ajoelharam diante do pacote de… Emmett grunhiu e Edward olhava surpreso a coragem ou a estupidez desta pequena mulher, que era capaz de ficar na frente de uma bomba, sem pestanejar e sem que o seu pulso tremesse… era tão incomum e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Mas é que Bella sentia que não tinha nada a perder… e não havia nada que importava na vida, só Emmett, era seu único pilar, mas eventualmente a sua vida seguiria um caminho diferente da sua e também se afastaria dela. Então não se importava de ficar na frente de uma bomba, ter que enfrentar a todos os homens de Aro Volturi ou interceptar uma bala para salvar Edward. Era seu trabalho, e morreria orgulhosa fazendo-o.

— Tem um mecanismo interior… Bella vá. Entre os três enquanto eu desativo – disse Jasper.

— Não penso em ir… faz o que tenha que fazer, eu te ajudo – respondeu Bella com tranquilidade.

Jasper a olhou atônico.

— Não preciso da sua ajuda, e não estou pedido, estou mandando como seu superior. Bella entra nessa casa de uma maldita vez! – disse Jasper com um pouco mais de energia.

Bella bufou e levantou-se, foi com Edward e Emmett e com um sinal de sua mão disse para entrarem em casa. Ela estava perto da janela, observando Jasper trabalhar e, ocasionalmente, lhe dando um olhar interrogativo.

Bella estava de mau humor… Ninguém parecia entender que ela precisava de ação, ficar parada e observar o trabalho dos outros não era para ela. Essa foi também a razão pela qual aceitou a proposta de devolver de Harry de voltar a corporação, estava cansada de ver tudo do lado de fora, de não ser parte da ação. Ainda que isso trouxesse más e muitas dolorosas memórias.

Jasper se levantou e mostrou o polegar indicando que a bomba foi desativada. Bella suspirou e caminhou para fora da casa, seguida pelos dois rapazes. Os quatro estavam ao redor da caixa que tinha a bomba.

— Era uma bomba caseira muito fraca, não teria causado mais do que um susto – explicou Jasper.

Bella balançou a cabeça e olhou para o loiro em tom acusador.

— Tinha isso na caixa – disse Jasper extendendo algumas fotos para Bella.

Bella olhou para as fotos e o sangue gelou em suas veias. Em elas estavam Rosalie, irmã gêmea de Edward, deixando o trabalho no hospital, no shopping com Alice, tomando café com outras duas meninas… fazendo coisas cotidianas. E em cada fotografia o rosto estava marcado com uma cruz vermelha.

* * *

**Tenso... agora o Edward entra em parafuso :s **

**Bem, posto outro daqui uns dias, e deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	8. Enfrentando o perigo

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Enfrentando o perigo**

_Bella olhou para as fotos e o sangue gelou em suas veias. Em elas estavam Rosalie, irmã gêmea de Edward, deixando o trabalho no hospital, no shopping com Alice, tomando café com outras duas meninas… fazendo coisas cotidianas. E em cada fotografia o rosto estava marcado com uma cruz vermelha._

Edward cambaleou e Emmett teve que segurá-lo para que não caísse no chão. Sua mente era um caos completo… e agora sua irmã Rosalie estava sob os holofotes… era tudo um pesadelo, faria qualquer coisa para acabasse de uma vez por todas. Mas não sabia o que essa pessoa queria, até agora não anunciou sua posição e desejos, limitou-se a ameaçar e assustar.

— Chamarei Garrett… também Harry, cuide dele – disse Bella a Emmett.

Edward estava sentado no chão, a cabeça entre os joelhos e pressionando as têmporas com todas as suas forças… estava desesperado, ele estava ficando louco. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém poderia estar desfrutando de tudo isso, como alguém poderia causar tanto sofrimento e viver como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella voltou com os meninos depois de cortar a segunda chamada, se agachou na frente do Edward e segurou em ambos os lados do seu rosto, o fez olhar para cima, mas ele fechou os olhos bem apertados para não fazê-lo, não poderia enfrentar ninguém com todo esse medo no corpo, não queria mostrar-lhe ser tão débil diante de nada.

— Edward olha pra mim – pediu em um sussurro.

Edward abriu os olhos lentamente e cravou nos dela, que mostravam segurança e equilíbrio, qualidades que ele já não tinha, mas precisava desesperadamente.

— Eu vou cuidar de tudo isso, de acordo? – perguntou ela olhando-o fixamente – mas eu preciso de sua ajuda.

— Tudo bem – disse em uma voz quebrada.

— Precisamos conversar com sua família e dizer a todos – ele balançou a cabeça, que ainda estava nas mãos de Bella – Edward é necessário.

— Não… por favor… Eu não quero me preocupar… – ele murmurou enquanto continuava balançando a cabeça.

— Pode ser melhor proteger-se se souberem do que acontece… não podemos suportar que Rosalie seja exposta por um segundo sequer mais – concluiu Bella deixando Edward sem palavras.

Entre Emmett e Jasper colocaram Edward no carro de Bella e fecharam a porta.

— O que foi que Garrett? – Emmett perguntou.

— Que você vai ficar – ela resmungou, Emmett sorriu – tem que cuidar de Rosalie – seu sorriso alargou.

Bella bufou e se virou para Jasper.

— Obrigado por tudo… Eu vou chamá-lo novamente se for necessário, — se despediu abraçando sua cintura e Jasper lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Espero que não precise – ele disse sorrindo.

Bella dirigiu seu carro até a casa dos pais de Edward, ele estava no banco do passageiro olhando distraidamente para fora da janela… Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. De dia para a noite, tudo tinha ficado louco e não sabia o que eu poderia fazer para parar todo esse tormento, o mais rapidamente possível.

— Veja que bom – Bella murmurou quando estacionou o carro no portão principal da mansão Cullen – Alice e Rosalie também estão aqui – disse ela, quando viu os carros estacionados próximos aos seus.

Edward grunhiu algo ininteligível e Emmett saiu muito rápido. Os três entraram na grande casa, com Edward na frente, chegaram ao jardim onde a família estava sentada num piquenique no sol e a brisa fresca neles.

— Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Carlisle ao ver o semblante serio dos recém chegados.

— Algo assim – disse Edward com nervosismo enquanto coçava a nuca – olhe...

— Aqui não – disse Bella em tom cortante – vamos a um lugar mais privado.

Sem uma palavra, todos foram para a sala de jantar e sentou na mesa oval, que estava no grande salão. Uma das empregadas com que Esme contava, tinha lhes servido uma bebida que Bella recebeu com gosto, até agora não havia percebido como estava com sede.

— Do que se trata? – Carlisle perguntou novamente.

Carlisle era um maduro e responsável, através das linhas marcadas em seu rosto se mostrava um homem que ponderava muito, a gravidade dos seus olhos era um grande contraste com a expressão doce e confiante em seu rosto. Poderia ver, por pouco tempo que o conhecia, ele era um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo, muito seguro de si mesmo, mas parecia um pai normal e coerente.

— Você está grávida, querida? – Esme perguntou a Bella em tom maternal.

Ela engasgou com sua bebida e Emmett soltou uma gargalhada por sua reação, ele riu tanto que até parecia que a sala inteira era sacudida com a cadência de suas risadas.

— Emmett – Bella rosnou – leve a sério o seu trabalho uma vez em sua vida.

Todos olharam para Bella confusa com suas palavras, ninguém entendia nada, exceto que Alice franziu o cenho preocupaa.

— Bem… – disse Edward nervoso – começarei do principio e mais óbvio, — mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira e olhou para Bella –realmente precisa dizer a eles? Perguntou aflito.

— Sim… se você não fizer isso, eu vou, é importante que eles saibam – disse ela com convicção.

Esme sorriu ao ver a confiança com que eles interagiram. Quando conheceu Bella tinha suas reservas, mas vê-la ao lado de Edward… era óbvio que eram o casal perfeito.

— Veja… – Edward pigarreou – Bella não é minha noite… apenas nos conhecemos, a festa, o compromisso, e tudo mais foi uma parafernália.

Esme abafou um suspiro e pôs as mãos na boca, Alice balançou a cabeça e um sorriso triste tocou seus lábios. Carlisle e Rosalie franziram o cenho e olharam para Edward não entender por que ele tinha sido forçado a agir dessa forma. Edward conheciam e sabiam que não iria fazê-lo sem uma razão convincente.

— Por que você nos enganou? – Esme perguntou em um tom triste e vendo seu filho com lágrimas derramadas em seus olhos.

— Foi necessário… – Edward murmurou olhando para baixo.

— Não era necessário, – Bella disse – foi uma condição de seu estado quando concordei em trabalhar com você.

Emmett riu entre dentes sabendo que a raiva de Bella estava fluindo em suas veias, a conhecia muito bem para não perceber isso. Bella olhou para ele e imediatamente ficou sério.

— É uma atriz? — Rosalie perguntou a Bella, mas olhando de soslaio para Emmett.

— Eu sou… mas isso é apenas parte do meu trabalho – disse Bella um pouco mais calma –quando Edward me contratou não sabia que tinha que ser sua "noiva" – disse a palavra como se fosse um insulto, – mas uma vez aqui o caso era bom demais para ser deixado pendurado o problema.

— O caso? – Carlisle perguntou, retesando cada músculo em seu corpo.

— Sim… – confirmou Bella – eu sou guarda-costas e agente especial do FBI.

Esme começou a chorar e chorar alto, fazendo com que Carlisle tivesse que consolá-la. Rosalie estava presa olhando para Emmett e Alice olhou para Bella com os olhos arregalados, ela sabia que ele era um guarda-costas… mas agente especial do FBI? WOW!

— O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Carlisle com a voz trêmula, enquanto abraçou como sua esposa.

Edward então caiu e começou a chorar muito, Alice saltou da cadeira e fui consolá-lo. Bella suspirou e se levantou.

— Edward entrou em contato com meu chefe a suas semanas atrás, as cartas que recebeu de ameaças foram ficando mais frequentes e estava preocupado – começou a explicar – quando eu lhe disse que seria melhor falar com todos e explicar o problema para que estivessem estar cientes, mas ele recusou e disse que era melhor e não queria preocupá-los.

— Por que você estava fingindo ser sua noiva? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa.

— Edward queria discrição, ninguém exceto vocês, devem saber que eu trabalho para Edward. Além disso… se recusava a admitir que uma mulher o estava defendendo – disse ela balançando a cabeça enquanto sorria, recordando da pequena demonstração de suas habilidades que havia feito com Edward ao encontrá-lo.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou divertido para Edward com um ar de sarcasmo.

— Melhor não repetir na frente de Bella, se você não quer comer o pó – disse a Edward, em um tom alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

— Já o fez… — sussurrou envergonhado.

— Essa é minha garota… – disse Emmett antes de estalar em gargalhadas de novo.

— Emmett – o repreendeu de novo Bella com um grunhido.

— Alguém pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Carlisle de novo visivelmente alterado.

— Lhes explicarei agora mesmo, Emmett, cuidado com o que diz… não quero nem uma palavra a mais – disse Bella olhando para seu amigo com gesto ameaçador.

— Suas ordens chefa – disse ele em tom sério.

— Ela é sua superior? – Alice perguntou em brincadeira.

— Sim… mas eu lhe ensinei tudo o que sabe – disse ele secando uma lágrima imaginaria.

Bella bufou e imediatamente Emmett conteve o gesto sério e ficou em silencio.

— Nós sabemos quem está por trás de tudo isso, mas precisamos de mais proteção. As ameaças estão a subindo para o próximo nível e não é bom arriscar – disse Bella.

— O que aconteceu? – Esme perguntou aflita.

— Ontem na festa...

— Não é necessário entrar em detalhes – Edward interrompeu.

— Sim é necessário para mim, quero que estejam cientes de qualquer coisa que possa acontecer, não quero que corram o risco da próxima vez se seja um pacote perigoso – Bella disse desafiadoramente que Edward não pode rebater – ontem na festa detivemos um indivíduo que estava seguindo Alice para tirar fotos… Seu interesse era apenas assustar, não pretendia machucá-lo.

Alice ficou pálido.

— Mas Stivens é um fantoche… só fez o trabalho mais fácil – Emmett interrompeu.

Bella olhou para ele e ele se encolheu um pouco de medo na cadeira.

— Se esse homem não quer assustar a gente… Qual é a razão para ficar tão nervosos? –Perguntou Rosalie.

Bella suspirou de novo.

— Esta manhã, chegou um pacote bomba na casa Edward, era uma bomba caseira e muito fraca, não faz mal a ninguém, se chegasse a detonar – tentou acalmar o ambiente para ver o rosto de alarme de todos – tinha isso no pacote.

Deixou cair as fotos de Rosalie na mesa e todos olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

— O que é isso? – Carlisle perguntou alterado – Se sabem quem é a pessoa por trás de tudo isso, por que não param e colocam fim de uma vez?

— Entendo a sua preocupação Sr. Cullen — Bella tentou tranquilizá-lo – se fosse por mim estava na sua porta e lhe dava o que merecia, mas não é possível, ele… este homem sabe como proteger as costas, é muito difícil chegar a ele, e não podemos fazer nada sem provas.

— Como sabe quem é então? – perguntou Rosalie.

— Temos informação de primeira mão, mas nada que seja conclusivo o suficiente para um juiz. Necessitamos de provas não somente de testemunhas – disse Emmett.

— A pessoa por trás de tudo isso é muito poderosa – Bella começou a explicar – tem muitos subordinados que fazem o trabalho sujo para ele. O homem que paramos na festa de ontem era um dos seus lacaios. Suponha que a hierarquia deste homem é como uma pirâmide, ele está no topo e sob ele são as pessoas de sua confiança e assim acaba com o homem que paramos a noite passada, nós vamos caminhar para chegar lá, mas isso precisa de tempo.

— Mas não temos tempo… as ameaças são cada vez piores – gemeu Edward.

— O tempo é a chave de tudo isso, se precisamos de um ano estarei um ano detrás dele – disse Bella com convicção.

— Mas sua fatura vai ser astronômica – disse Alice.

— Já não trabalho para Edward… meu contrato acabou a noite.

— O que? – Edward perguntou assustado – eu preciso de você… não pode me abandonar… digo abandonar o caso agora.

— Seguirei no caso, mas como agente encoberta…

— E o que aconteceu com Emmett? – Emmett mesmo perguntou sorrindo.

Bella rodou os olhos.

— Rosalie precisa de proteção, meu contrato passa para as mãos de Emmett, e ele cuidara da Rosalie – disse em tom cansado – mas também deverá ser discreto, nada de cenas de herói – disse apontando para ele com um dedo.

— Ele é seu "irmão" – disse Alice fazendo aspas no ar – será estranho, mas pode começar a se interessar em sua cunhada como em algo mais.

— Sim essa é a idéia de Garrett – sussurrou Bella – Rosalie… lhe apresento seu pretendente, te acompanho no sentimento – disse brincando.

— Hei – Emmett se queixou – sou o sonho de qualquer garota.

— E o pesadelo dos seus pais – disse Bella em um murmúrio.

Depois de algumas piadas que o ambiente estava relaxado e descontraído por alguns segundos.

— Bem… — disse Carlisle – agora que sabemos tudo… o que devemos fazer?

— Estarmos atentos – disse Bella – conversei com meus superiores em Washington, virão para grampear o telefone e vão trazer um detector de metais se decidirem enviar mais um presente surpresa. Quando receberem de uma carta, sem remetente não abram e se fizer isso que seja com luvas de látex de modo que não remova qualquer possível traço que eu possa fugir e me chame imediatamente.

— Quanto tempo vai durar este pesadelo? – Esme perguntou, chorando.

— Esperamos que o mínimo. Temos que torná-lo nervoso, agindo rápido, sem pensar muito bem que cometa um erro e possamos pegá-lo

— E qual é o plano? – Perguntou Rosalie.

— O ideal seria que morassem com seu irmã, assim seria menos estranho que passassem tanto tempo com Emmett, mas não pode ser, é melhor que Emmett esteja aqui e assim possa proteger a qualquer membro da família em caso de contra tempo. Edward – disse Bella olhando em sua direção – será melhor que vá para o seu escritório e aja como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Melhor não levantar suspeitas que você está com medo, tem que se mostrar tranqüilo e com a situação controlada.

— Você acha que eu posso parecer calmo quando tudo à minha volta não está? – Perguntou alterado.

Bella suspirou e puxou para a superfície um pouco da ternura que deixou atrás, que deixou para trás à alguns meses, quando tudo ficou sem sentido para ela. Se aproximou de Edward e agachou-se para estar na sua altura, quando ele estava sentado em uma cadeira.

— Edward… nós podemos com isso… certo? Você só tem que confia em mim – sussurrou segurando-o pela mão.

Alice e Esme trocaram um olhar cúmplice e depois Bella fico em pé com um assentimento de cabeça de Edward.

— É melhor irmos, Emmett, cuidado com a boca grande, eu não quero nem um só nome, muito menos de quem você já sabe – Bella advertiu.

— Desculpe – interrompeu novamente uma empregada – a senhorta Denalli acaba de chegar.

À menção do nome deixou Bella tensa, Emmett em dois passos estava ao lado dela e agarrou-lhe pelos pulsos.

— Denali? – Emmett perguntou a Edward em um rosnado.

— É uma amiga da família há anos… o que tem a ver com isso? – Edward perguntou assustado.

— Não… mas tire Bella daqui, se você não quer que aconteça uma desgraça… – Emmett colocou Bella nos braços de Edward, que tentou segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu escapar.

Emmett interceptou a meio caminho da porta e apertou-a novamente.

— Bella, me ouça – pediu a ela olhando em seus olhos – não vai servir nada ficar assim agora.

— Mas... – Bella tentou protestar.

— Ela não tem nada a ver com o que Eleazar fez, — a contrariou Emmett suspeitando de seus pensamentos.

— Mas ele tem que pagar – disse ela severamente.

— Ele está na cadeia… olho por olho é a lei do mais forte, não o mais inteligente, você não é vingativa Bella.

A família Cullen ouviu e viu em completo silêncio. Ninguém sabia do que ele estava falando, mas o nome de Eleazar, um amigo de Carlisle estava na prisão por crime de desvio de dinheiro, estava pela metade, o que lhes fizeram prestar atenção a tudo o que poderiam dizer.

— Mas Jake… – Bella gemeu.

— Jake não gostaria de ver isso… o que lhe direi quando reclamar por não ter cuidado bem de você? – Emmett perguntou, envolvendo-a nos braços agora.

Bella deixou escapar uma lágrima.

— Edward… leve-a, e se puder ser que não encontre com essa garota – Emmett murmurou.

O aludido só assentiu e segurou Bella pela cintura fazendo pressão para evitar que dessa vez escapasse de suas mãos.

— O que acontece com Bella e Eleazar? – Carlisle perguntou quando eles saíram da sala.

— É algo que não me ocorre explicar, ela o fará se for conveniente – disse Emmett secamente – De onde o conhece?

— Nós fomos para a faculdade juntos, Tanya, sua filha, e Edward são amigos sempre foi praticamente desde o nascimento – disse Carlisle.

— Você sabe por que está na prisão? Emmett perguntou.

— Desfalque, Aro Volturi o denunciou… quando trabalhava para ele em uma de suas empresas.

Emmett balançou a cabeça… assim que as presas de Aro também chegaram aqui...

.~.

— De onde conhece Tanya? – perguntou Edward para Bella quando iam no carro a caminho de seu escritório.

— Tanya? – perguntou ela confusão.

— Tanya Denali a garota que lhe apresentei à noite na festa. – explicou Edward.

— A garota de ontem era Denali? – perguntou Bella – por isso seu rosto era muito…

— A conhece? – Edward voltou a perguntar.

— Conheci Eleazar… seu pai? – ela agora que perguntou.

— Sim… seu pai. De onde o conhece? – Edward estava cada vez mais confuso, alem disso, pensar em outra coisa ajudava a esquecer sua própria desgraça.

— O conheci em um tiroteio – disse Bella cortante, gelando o sangue de Edward – ele estava no bando contrário.


	9. O passado sempre volta

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – O passado sempre volta**

— Já está pronta? – Edward perguntou golpeando a porta do quarto de Bella com seus dedos.

— Sim! – ela gritou do banheiro enquanto colocava o ultimo toque de blush – agora mesmo.

Com uma última olhada no espelho e um suspiro saiu de seu quarto e colocou uns sapatos prata que combinava com seu vestido preto adornado com um laço também prata, sua bolsa e um xale arrebatavam seu conjunto. Abriu a porta do quarto e encostado na parede do outro lado do corredor estava Edward. Não hesitou um momento de olhá-la para cima e para baixo e ficou olhando seus sapatos e suas panturrilhas mais do que devia.

— Viu algo interessante? – perguntou Bella sorrindo.

Edward só pigarreou e recolocou o paletó do seu traje e alisou uma ruga inexistente em uma de suas mangas. Desviou seu olhar envergonhado e virou-se.

— Chegaremos tarde – murmurou quase para si mesmo ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até as escadas.

Bella riu para si mesma, já tinha sido uma semana desde que toda a família Cullen estava ciente de tudo, o seu relacionamento com Edward deixou de ser distante e frio para simplesmente ser cordial… era um passo muito grande, considerando que nenhum deles sabia até quando teriam que trabalhar lado a lado, de modo que se dar bem era o mínimo.

Bella estava consciente do desejo que despertava em Edward, isso como mulher lhe encantava, sentir-se atraente e desejada era algo que gostava, e Bella, ainda que estivesse quebrada por dentro também se sentia assim. Mas ao invés disso lhe dar medo, Edward não era um homem normal, além de ver um lado dele que poucas pessoas tinham visto, o Edward humano e frágil que ela tinha de proteger, de modo que ela tão pouco era indiferente. Em ocasiões se sentiu espantada com o poder dessas orbes esmeralda coroando o seu rosto, e inclusive havia descoberto uma respiração profunda para apreciar o cheiro desprendido pelo seu corpo.

Bella o seguiu pelas escadas e logo até a garagem, onde subiram no Aston Martin e partiram para o hotel onde essa noite havia outro jantar de gala. Bella havia se assegurado de levar o anel, ainda que as vezes o sentia como gilete enterrando em seu dedo, e ardendo era um dos requisitos para manter a farsa para que tudo saísse bem.

Bella não gostava de festas, mas isso também era parte do seu trabalho, com o tempo estava se acostumando e assumindo que era o que tinha que fazer para conseguir acabar a operação com resultados positivos. O que a acalmava nessa ocasião é que toda a família Cullen estaria presente, incluindo Emmett. Que havia assumido muito bem seu papel de "pretendendo" tal parecia que realmente não estava atuando, se Bella não o conhecesse tão bem, estaria certa de que talvez tudo estava indo longe demais e Emmett começasse a sentir algo por Rosalie, mas isso era impossível, ele não era homem de uma só mulher, alem disso… alguém como Rosalie nunca poderia se interessar por alguém como Emmett. Ela era inteligente, bonita, com sucesso no seu trabalho… definitivamente… demais para Emmett.

Bella estava tão profunda no pensamento que ele notou que haviam chegado ao estacionamento do Vallet um rapaz abriu a porta e ajudou-a a descer do carro. E quando colocou um pé em terra firme, Edward segurou em sua cintura e não a soltou até que estavam dentro do salão onde a festa era celebrada.

— Tanya estará aqui essa noite – Edward sussurrou em sou ouvido fazendo com que ficasse tensa – iria te agradecer se não tentasse bater nela, ao menos até que me dê uma razão coerente para isso.

Bella gemeu e sentui a raiva correndo em suas veias… Tanya Denali não era a culpado por seu infortúnio, nem mesmo Eleazar Denali era o culpado direto, só ela era a culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, mas Eleazar tinha uma parte de culpa por colocar ambos, Bella e Jacob, nessa situação, em seguida, Tanya era o alvo perfeito para se vingar de Eleazar, por sua culpa Bella havia perdido o que mais queria, ela poderia devolver tirando-lhe sua filhinha… mas não hoje com tantas testemunhas, e menos diante de Edward, que já tinha suficiente com a mal bebida que estava passando para cobrir de ter testemunhado um assassinato por vingança.

Bella suspirou e girou-se levemente para ver Edward.

— Prometo ser boa, mas diga a Emmett que ela estará aqui – lhe pediu em um sussurro.

— Tem certeza que ela não tem nada a ver com tudo o que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

— Segundo minhas informações, não está envolvida… Eu não posso garantir – Bella deu de ombros.

Cumprimentou algumas pessoas até que Bella viu o cabelo loiro avermelhado de Tanya e sentiu as mãos cerrarem em punhos.

— Comporte-se – sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido.

Bella estremeceu por sua proximidade, mas teve a força para assentir e desviar o olhar para outro lugar.

A noite passou devagar, talvez mais lento do que Bella teria gostado. Suas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrisos falsos, e sentiu seu pulso acelerar cada vez que eu via Tanya, era superior a ela, não podia evitar esse sentimento de vingança que a possuía. Por sorte, Edward e Emmett estavam sempre por perto evitar que ela esquecesse todos os seus propósitos e a atacasse.

Em um certo momento Tanya se aproximou deles, Edward, que nesse momento tinha Bella segurada pela mão, apertou seu agarre e lhe deu um ligeiro apertão lembrando-a que não fizesse nada. Bella só grunhiu muito baixo para demonstrar seu desconforto.

— Oi querido… desfruta da festa? – perguntou Tanya dirigindo-se só a Edward.

— É fantástica, Bella e eu estamos passando realmente bem – respondeu Edward rodeando a Bella com um dos braços pela cintura.

Bella sorriu falsamente, como vinha fazendo durante toda a noite e foi quando Tanya olhou para ela com desdém. A Bella lhe faltou contar até duzentos antes de atacar e matar ela na frente de todos os presentes. E não era só o fato de que essa… "mulher" era a filha de Eleazar Denali, era a maneira com que a estava tratando, como se Bella fisse inferior e não merecia nem que a olhasse.

Depois de uma conversa sobre o porquê da festa e do dinheiro arrecadado, porque era uma gala de beneficência. Bella se desculpou e foi para uma das mesas do lado buscar algo para comer… não estava realmente com fome, mas queria ficar longe de Tanya o mais possível para evitar uma estupidez.

— O fez muito bem – lhe disse Edward ao seu lado.

— Não sabe o que me custou – murmurou Bella quase para si mesma.

— Algum dia saberei o que Eleazar te fez para que o odeie assim? – perguntou Edward.

— Quem sabe algum dia... – respondeu Bella encolhendo os ombros.

— Bella? – perguntou uma voz feminina as suas costas – Bella Black?

Bella ficou tensa com a menção do sobrenome de Jacob posto em seu nome, quase um mês que ninguém a chama assim tinha que admitir que estava muito melhor desde então. Ela não se lembra Jacob toda vez que alguém a chamava isso era bom. Ela virou-se junto com Edward para encontrar uma mulher alta, magra e de pele avermelhada, como Jacob… cabelo preto, reto e longo, olhos negros rodeados por cílios grossos e longos, esses dentes tão brancos… Bella não pode evitar que um nó se formasse em sua garganta e o chão começasse a tremer sob seus pés.

Edward vendo o seu estado de choque, aproximou-se dela e rodeou a sua cintura com os braços, parecia que a qualquer momento ela poderia perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

— Leah… quanto tempo – Bella conseguiu pronunciar enquanto tentava engolir em seco o nó na sua garganta.

— Muito na verdade… desde seu casamento – respondeu a mulher em frente a ela.

Bella estremeceu com a menção de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, quando se casou com Jake. Assustado Edward começou a procurar Emmett com o olhar, ele não sabia por que Bella estava agindo dessa forma, sabia que algo tinha a ver com seu marido, com esse tal Jacob, mas não sabia exatamente porque suas palavras simples a afetavam tanto.

— Sim… – Bella murmurou.

— E como está Jake? – Leah perguntou novamente.

Bella sentiu o buraco do próprio inferno abrir a seus pés e ela caia no vazio… tinha esperado qualquer coisa naquela noite, mas nunca que alguém perguntasse por Jake… como poderia enfrentar uma questão como essa?

— Jake… – disse com a voz baixa, pigarreou – Jacob morreu há quase dois anos.

Leah e Edward piscaram surpreendidos, nenhum dos dois esperava uma resposta desse tipo… e Edward piscou, surpreso, não esperava uma resposta desse cara ... Leah colocou a mão no peito e deu um passo em frente, se aproximando de Bella.

— Me desculpe… não… eu não sabia de nada – ela se desculpou – foi estando em serviço?

Bella apenas assentiu com cabeça, todos sabiam que Jake se arriscava muito em cada missão, todos sabiam que um dia o seu pouco medo seria prejudicial para ele, mas longe de toda a lógica foi em uma das missões mais fáceis e simples em que ele foi morto.

Emmett interrompeu a cena nesse momento e olhou par Bella, nesse momento estava caindo aos pedaços entre os braços de Edward, buscou a causa disso e encontrou em frente os olhos negros de Leah… piscou surpreso.

— Leah, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou.

— Agora moro em Chicago, Sam e eu nos mudamos a pouco tempo – respondeu.

— Deus… não posso acreditar, vem comigo, vou te apresentar a minha namorada – somente co duas frases Emmett conseguir afastá-la desse lugar, mas antes de ir virou para Edward – leve-a daqui já – gesticulou com seus lábios.

Edward só balançou a cabeça, entendendo de imediato Ele começou a andar arrastando-a para a saída, mas Bella mudou de opinião e foi para um dos terraços, ela se sentou em um banco, enquanto sentia como se suas pernas fossem geléia, respirou fundo tentando serenar e acalmar o seu coração. Sentiu uma pressão nas têmporas que fez parecer que sua cabeça ia explodir de uma hora para outra. Edward se sentou ao lado dela e começou a acariciar as costas em círculos para lhe acalmar.

Poucos minutos depois, Bella estava mais calma, Edward olhou de soslaio e sentiu suas bochechas colorirem, ela, Bella Swan estava corando… incrível.

— Obrigada – sussurrou.

— Não precisa pedir, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por você – respondeu Edward.

Ficaram em silêncio uns minutos, silencio que foi quebrado por um suspiro de Bella.

— Suponho que terá alguma pergunta sobre o que aconteceu a uns minutos – disse Bella em tom neutro enquanto olhava para Edward os olhos.

— Algumas sim... – sorriu – Mas não tem porque responder-me.

— Pergunta – ela insistiu.

— Não sabia que seu marido tinha morrido… se soubesse eu…

— Você o que? – perguntou ela cortante – Não quero dar lástima, sou viúva, e o que? Não me faz mais frágil e nem menos mulher.

— Não era isso o que queria dizer – ele se defendeu – mas eu teria salvo alguns comentários que suponho que te teria feito dano.

Fique em silêncio novamente.

— Eu acho que é normal que a afete, foi o seu marido e a pessoa que você amava, mas foi um longo tempo… – disse Edward.

— Eu o vi morrer – Bella disse – o vi cair e sangrar… e isso pode levar 20 anos que a imagem nunca será apagada da minha memória.

Quando Edward ia responder Emmett entrou no terraço seguido por Rosalie. Emmett foi em passo rápido em direção a Bella e a apertou em seus braços.

— Desculpe… eu sinto muito pequena, não sabia que ela estaria aqui esta noite – ele disse enquanto a abraçava.

— Não se preocupe – Bella sussurrou – Emm está tudo bem.

— Certeza? – perguntou afastando-se dela para olhar nos seus olhos quando respondesse.

— Certeza... estou bem – disse Bella fingindo um sorriso.

— Vamos tomar algo... não tem uma boa cara – disse olhando para Edward e Rosalie que estavam a uns passos deles observando a cena.

— Você acha que tem algo entre eles? – perguntou Rosalie apontando para Bella e Emmett a alguns passos deles.

— Não acho… só são como irmãos – disse Edward encolhendo os ombros.

— Esses dias pude me aproximar um pouco de Emmett e fala muito sobre ela… eu acho que sente algo – disse Rosalie com um sussurro.

— E daí? Ambos são adultos, tem direito de fazer o que quiserem – Edward não deu importância.

Mas a semente da dúvida foi plantada em sua cabeça, Bella e Emmett juntos… não era louco, eles pareciam ter uma ligação que ia além do que qualquer um poderia entender. Às vezes eles falavam como se fossem uma única pessoa. Agora que Edward sabia mais sobre o passado de Bella, pensou que talvez a conexão que ela dividia com Emmett foi porque ele apoiou-a quando seu marido morreu, ele estava ao lado dela quando precisava e que tinham muita confiança um no outro.

Mas havia outra coisa… algo que não o deixava pensar com clareza, imaginar Bella nos braços de um homem que não gostava. Parecia estranho.

Rosalie estava nas mesmas condições, ela conheceu Emmett muito recentemente, apenas uma semana, mas tinha visto nele algo que não tinha visto em qualquer homem. E ela, que tinha vindo para admirar Bella para o trabalho realizado, além de ser assim eternamente grata por proteger seu irmão, a viu como um rival, alguém que interrompia o seu caminho até o homem que estava interessado.

— Emmett… não sou de cristal… deixe-me! – escutaram Bella aproximando-se – Rose te devolvo o grudento do seu pretendente barra namorado, que está me deixando louca.

Rosalie fingiu um sorriso e andou até Emmett até ficar pendurada no seu braço, com um último olhar para Bella e enquanto pensava nas possibilidades de afastou para uma das laterais onde estava o resto da família.

— Você está melhor? – perguntou Edward a Bella uma vez que estava rodeada com um de seus braços.

Ela voltou a corar e olhou para o chão.

— Sim… obrigada outra vez pelo de antes – ela respondeu timidamente.

— Você fez o mesmo por mim… agora estamos quites – disse Edward sorrindo.

Bella devolveu o sorriso e decidiu não pensar mais no encontro com Leah e centrar-se em seu trabalho que era proteger Edward e fingir que se divertida na festa.

* * *

**Ai tadinha da Bella gente... fico morrendo de pena dela... mas enfim...**

**Eu tenho até o capítulo 11 traduzido, não sei se vocês me _abandonaram_, mas assim se aparecerem eu posto o 10 domingo tudo bem?**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e obrigada pela paciência de esperar, vocês são os melhores**

**Beijos  
**


	10. Aproximação

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Aproximação **

Uma semana depois, Bella estava no refeitório da empresa, enquanto Edward estava a algumas mesas de distância dela conversando com alguns acionistas. Bella não tirou os olhos de cada um dos seus movimentos, mas na verdade fingia ler um livro enquanto esperava seu noivo terminar o trabalho e ir para casa.

Bella não podia tirar olhos de Edward toda vez que ele passava a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, ou coçava o queixo, sorrindo de lado. Bateu-se mentalmente por pensar dessa forma. E prometeu e jurou que se fixava tanto nele, porque era o trabalho dela e estava levando isso muito a sério, não havia outro motivo oculto. Nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward disse adeus aos homens que ele estava a negociando e foi a Bella com um pedido de desculpas em seu rosto. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e suspirou.

— Emmett vai estar aqui na próxima semana? – Ele perguntou sem levantar o olhar.

Bella deixou o livro que estava fingindo ler de um lado e olhou para Edward fixamente.

— Sim… é seu trabalho… Algo errado? – perguntou com cautela.

— Eu tenho que ir viajar, então eu suponho que você venha comigo – Edward disse olhando em seus olhos – afinal, eu não gostaria de deixar minha família sozinha.

— Sim… eu entendo, — Bella disse sem nenhuma emoção na voz dela – Aonde nós vamos?

— A Espanha – Edward disse – você amar, é um belo país.

— Eu estou indo a trabalho… não para turismo – Bella disse secamente.

Edward ficou com uma carranca. Não entendia Bella, por vezes, deixava para trás a parede impenetrável ao seu redor e mostrava como ela era, especialmente com Emmett, era brilhante, divertida, alegre… doce. Em contrapartida em outros, como nesta ocasião, Bella se tornava hostil e eficiente em seu trabalho que tanto o desconcertava.

Edward não podia lidar com ela quando se mostrava tão distante, quando se fechava para si e não podia ver até mesmo um vislumbre de sua verdadeira personalidade.

Mas Bella estava assustada, ela se sentiu vulnerável diante Edward. Sentia que se mostrava como era realmente isso seria ruim para ela. A melhor coisa era se mostrar fria e distante, marcando a distância entre patrão e empregada. Entre civil e agente da lei. Não poderia e nem deveria passar essa linha fina entre eles. Ela já tinha cometido o erro de mostrar-se vulnerável na festa quando Leah perguntou por Jake.

— Quando vamos? – Ela perguntou de novo, sua voz fria.

— Amanhã – disse Edward, ainda atordoado – então é melhor ir para casa fazer as malas.

Sem esperar por qualquer sinal ou outra palavra dele, Bella se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção à saída, fazendo com que Edward estivesse atrás dela.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda era cedo quando Bella estava lutando no meio da escada, tentando descer sua mala. Maldições escavam descontroladas de seus lábios, mas essa maldita mala rosa que Alice insistiu em encher a noite se resistia em se mover como Bella queria, então ela foi duas vezes mais difícil de carregar para baixo.

Em um ataque de infantilidade, teimosia ou como quiser chamar, Bella abandonou a mala e chutou com raiva. A mala foi cambaleando por alguns segundos para terminar de rolar pelas escadas, sendo perfeitamente colocada ao lado da porta com um baque.

— Quando a força não funciona… temos de recorrer a toda nossa engenhosidade – disse Edward divertido com a cena que testemunhou.

Bella reuniu toda a sua dignidade e levantou o queixo, em seguida, desceu as escadas, fazendo soar os saltos batendo o mármore polido. Edward, mais uma vez, não pode evitar olhar para os pés e os tornozelos, os saltos seriam sua ruína, mas não qualquer saltos, era só os que Bella usava, tinha tentado olhar para quase todas as funcionarias do escritório que usavam sapatos deste tipo, e nenhuma tinha despertado nele o mesmo sentimento que sentia quando olhava para os pés de Bella. Ele suspirou e desceu as escadas entristecido, não sabia o humor que teria estes dias, esperava encontrar a Bella divertida e confiante, não a guarda-costas profissional.

Quando estavam no aeroporto Edward imediatamente foi a uma porta privada, à qual Bella interceptou o andar.

— O que foi? – perguntou Edward confuso.

— Nosso portão de embarque é aquele – disse a porta a uns metros de onde eles estavam.

— Não – disse Edward com segurança – ontem avisei que preparassem meu jatinho e é por essa porta aqui – apontou para a porta a alguns passos deles.

— Mudança de planos, — Bella disse sorrindo com orgulho – Eu liguei para o aeroporto e reservei dois bilhetes de primeira classe para Madrid, sai em cinqüenta minutos, então é melhor que peguemos quanto antes.

— Que...? – Edward perguntou atordoado, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa – por que você fez isso?

— Quantos na empresa sabem que ia realizar essa viagem hoje? – Bella perguntou.

— Todo mundo, são negociações importantes – respondeu Edward o mais obvio.

— Exatamente, e se você se lembrar de algumas cartas… o melhor é prevenir, a pessoa por trás dela tem muito dinheiro e pode comprar qualquer um, entre eles os mecânicos do aeroporto – disse Bella.

— Tudo bem – disse Edward ainda assimilando suas palavras.

Embarcaram no avião logo após a decolagem e Bella caiu rapidamente dormindo. Desde a noite da festa havia se remexido em pesadelos, ela acordava encharcado de suor e respirando com dificuldade. Voltava a reviver uma e outra noite a morte de Jacob, vi-o cair entre o tumulto, ela se viu correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o fortemente, na tentativa vã de que algum resquício de vida permanecesse em seu corpo. Mas era só um corpo… Jake estava vazio, os olhos já não brilhavam, seus lábios não se curvaram em um sorriso… e o coração de Bella morreu com ele no mesmo momento.

Edward observava Bella dormir completamente fascinado, nunca tinha visto esse lado dela. Ela sempre estava tão correta, mesmo quando estava conversando com Emmett, Bella sempre tinha uma fachada para manter. Mas agora, dormindo ao lado dele, parecia outra pessoa completamente diferente. Estava corada, seus lábios entreabertos deixando escapar sua respiração, de olhos fechados as pálpebras quase translúcidas, os cabelos desgrenhados e amarrados em rebeldes ondas… parecia completamente diferente de como era sempre.

Bella endureceu de repente em seu sono, Edward olhou para ela com a testa franzida e decidiu monitorar todos os seus movimentos. Bella começou a girar no seu lugar, sua respiração tornou-se bastante agitada e no lugar de respirar parecia que buscava o ar. Edward ficou chocado e tentou acordá-la, não conseguiu, Bella se tornou ainda mais nervosa e tentou atingi-lo.

— Não! – quase gritou fazendo que os belos braços de Edward se tornassem como garras – Jake não!

O entendimento golpeou Edward como um martelo, Bella estava sonhando com seu marido morto. Longe de ter superado a morte, ela revive dia a dia, e estava prestes a apostar que havia piorado desde o dia da festa, quando seus sentimentos vieram à tona.

Edward se aproximou de novo tentando acordá-la, sacudiu seus ombros vigorosamente até Bella abriu os olhos e parecia assustada.

— O que foi? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada enquanto se reacomodava em seu lugar e tentava colocar algumas mechas de seu cabelo dentro de seu rabo de cavalo.

— A aeromoça queria saber se você queria alguma coisa para comer – Edward mentiu, sentindo que se ele contasse a verdade ela se sentiria envergonhada pelo pouco que ela gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos.

— Eu não quero nada – disse com a voz estrangulada – obrigada.

Edward ficou em silêncio o resto da viagem, olhou de soslaio enquanto Bella acenou com a cabeça, tentava não dormir, aparentemente se recusou a voltar a dormir novamente e ter um pesadelo em frente a Edward.

Era quase meia-noite na Espanha quando eles desembarcaram em Madrid, e Bella mal conseguia manter as pálpebras abertas, oscilava ao lado de Edward, e ele ria entre dentes e tentava orientá-la discretamente, sem que ela percebesse, para não tropeçar em nada nem ninguém. Quando chegaram no seu hotel em La Castellana, Bella estava tão sonolena que só percebeu que em vez de manter quartos separados, Edward tinha uma suíte de casal em seu nome.

Quando eles entraram nesse luxuoso quarto Bella caiu na cama e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro abandonado-se a um prazeroso e necessitado sono. Edward ficou olhando por alguns minutos e depois virou-se para tomar um banho e dormir também, estava exausto.

Era quase três horas quando com uns gritos ensurdecedores Edward acordou, deixou a cama em um salto e entrou no quando onde Bella dormia como um tiro. Ele a viu deitada na cama, enrolada entre os lençóis e chorando. Quebrou o seu coração ao vê-la naquele estado e não poderia suprimir o desejo de aproximar-se dela e tentar acordá-la do conforto.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bella em um sussurro com voz rouca enquanto sentava na cama.

— Estava gritando – disse Edward com prudência – Você está bem?

— Sim... – disse ela atordoada – Só foi um pesadelo.

— Precisa de algo? – Edward perguntou de novo.

Bella balançou a cabeça ainda sentindo o aperto no peito, seus pesadelos eram tão reais, poderia jurar que podia sentir o cheiro do sangue, que podia sentir seu estômago estava agitado e começava a ver embaçado por causa do cheiro de óxido e sal daquele líquido vermelho tão característico. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

— Tem certeza que está bem? – Edward insistiu.

— Sim... – respondeu vez com a voz fraca, começando a chorar contra sua vontade.

Edward colocou seu braço sobre os ombros e puxou-a contra o peito, parecia tão vulnerável e carente que ele não podia controlar. Bella sentiu-se confortada com aquele abraço, nem mesmo o abraço de Emmett a fazia sentir desse jeito. A sensação era tão agradável e tranqüilizante ao mesmo tempo.

Bella deixou de chorar pouco a pouco, mas Edward não deixou ir, ele gostava de tê-la em seus braços, por uma vez era ela a protegida, e não ao contrário, ele gostava dessa atitude de macho protetor. Nunca havia tido que mostrar-se vulnerável diante alguém, só Bella conhecia seu rosto mais frágil, e agora era ele que a consolava em momento difícil. Isso o fez se sentir um pouco mais poderoso, mas ainda que não reconhecesse nunca, pelo menos por agora, ele adorava a sensação de deixar sua vida em suas mãos, nas mãos de uma mulher pequena e aparentemente frágil.

— Ainda não superou – ele afirmou.

Bella suspirou contra seu peito.

— Não sei do que diabos está falando – sussurrou com voz rouca.

— Do seu marido... ainda dói e já passaram quase dois anos – disse Edward endurecendo seu aperto ao redor dela.

— Não fique agora em plano paternalista – ela se queixou – muito obrigado por ter estado aqui quando eu precisei, mas já me basta com Emmett para escutar os conselhos que não posso seguir.

— Eu não queria ser intrometido – desculpou-se Edward – Mas… você já pensou em ir a terapia ou algo semelhante? Eu sei que a morte de alguém que você ama é difícil, mas se você ver isso... deve ser mais complicado.

— Não tem idéia – ela bufou – Mas já fui a terapia durante meses e não serviu para nada.

— Isso é porque não foi com um profissional adequado, eu conheço alguém...

— Não vou a terapia, assim que não perca seu tempo – Bella o cortou.

— Como quiser... certamente é agradável acordar gritando na metade da noite – disse Edward encolhendo os ombros.

Eles ficaram em um confortável silêncio por alguns minutos, Bella ainda estava encostada no peito de Edward, e esse tinha os braços em torno de sua figura esbelta.

— Eu…? – Edward parou quando pensou melhor no que ia perguntar... seria demasiado indiscreto e certamente para abriria velhas feridas e não estava disposto a vê-la chorar novamente.

— Você… o quê? – Bella perguntou, olhando ligeiramente para cima para ver o seu queixo.

— Nada… esquece isso – Edward pediu.

— Não – Bella endireitou-se – diga o que seja ou pergunte o que ia perguntar.

Edward suspirou, resignado, e olhou em seus olhos.

— Você pode me dizer como foi? – perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella deu de ombros pela dor por uma fração de segundo… falar sobre isso… uma vez mais… e nada mais e nada menos que com Edward… seu chefe… não. Nem falar.

— Por agora não – disse totalmente convencida.

— Por que? – perguntou Edward com a testa franzida.

— É algo difícil de lembrar… alem do mais, talvez mude sua imagem sobre mim quando souber – explicou Bella – quando acabar tudo isso, talvez eu conte.

— Isso pode ser muito longo – reclamou.

— Não… as coisas estão indo bem, será menos do que você pensa – Bella sorriu.

— Você está tão ansiosa para acabar com isso como eu estou? – Edward perguntou.

— Sim… a morte de Jake, em parte, também tem que ver com a mesma pessoa que está atacando você. Indiretamente, mas é sua culpa – disse Bella com o olhar perdido.

— Isso o converte em algo pessoal… é FBI permite isso no caso? – perguntou Edward confuso.

— Sim… ninguém sabe que eu sei… assim que é legal que eu esteja no caso. Me tiraram da investigação sobre a morte de Jake, porque era óbvio que eu era parente, mas dessa não podiam me tirar. Além disso, eu estou presa até a bunda na operação – Bella disse com um sorriso triste.

— Nunca relaxa? – disse Edward, e Bella o olhou interrogante – todas as conversas que temos sempre acaba em trabalho... é... é estranho – franziu a testa – não sei... o que faz para entreter? Eu te vi lendo livro, gosta de literatura?

Bella sorriu.

— Sim... se não fosse do FBI me dedicaria a isso – disse com melancolia.

— Qual seu autor favorito? – perguntou Edward com curiosidade.

Bella se recostou no peito de Edward, e ele a envolveu nos braços novamente. Eles embarcaram em uma longa conversa, na qual os dois deixaram um pedaço de sua alma, discutindo seus gostos, do que gostavam de fazer as coisas. Quando os primeiros raios de sol se levantam acima do horizonte, foi quando Bella deixou cair as pálpebras e voltou a dormir.

Edward suspirou e recostou-se na cama cobrindo-a um pouco com cobertores, ficou olhando-a e seguiu em um impulso de se deitar ao lado dela e puxou seu corpo de volta para ele. Amanhã iria lidar com a pequena ferazinha de Bella se isso fosse necessário, mas por algumas horas iria desfrutar de ter Bella indefesa e frágil em seus braços.

* * *

**Bella frágil hun? Go Edward que tu consegue xD**

**Então... eu to fazendo um plano de postagem das fics para ver quantas vezes posto por semana... vou ver se posto essa duas vezes, aviso quando postar o 11**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	11. Volta a realidade

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Volta a realidade**

Na manhã seguinte Bella acordou com uma sensação de paz que fazia muito tempo que não sentia. Se mexeu entre os lençóis e se desesperou tampando seu rosto com uma mão segundos depois. Se pos de pé e saiu de seu quarto, encontrando Edward na sala enquanto assistia televisão e desfrutava de um café.

- O café ainda está quente – Edward disse sem olhá-la.

Ele tinha acordado alguns minutos antes dela havia tomado banho e tinha café da manhã para os dois. Decidido agir como se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido, conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que ela se sentiria envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas sobretudo por ter adormecido em seus braços. A melhor coisa era agir como sempre, esperar que o relacionamento entre eles amolecesse um pouco, mas era apenas uma esperança vã.

Sabia que o coração de Bella ainda não estava recuperado como para curar, ao menos ainda para deixar alguém entrar, ainda que fosse um amigo. Mas algo lhe obrigava a insistir, algo dentro dele lhe pedia que tentasse uma e outra vez até que Bella abrisse por fim e não somente lhe deixasse entrar em sua vida, queria que o suplicasse. Não a tantos extremos, mas queria que ela fosse quem pedisse para ser amigos e não só chefe e empregado.

Bella sentou no sofá ao seu lado e se serviu com um café, mordeu uma torrada e olhou para Edward entre seus cílios. Franziu a testa enquanto tentava decifrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior teria sido um sonho ou teria acontecido de verdade. Nunca pensou poder sentir-se tão bem entre os braços de outro homem que não fosse Jake. No fundo do seu coração se sentia culpada... tinha dormido com outro homem, havia compartilhado a cama com outro pessoa que não era ele. Também tinha dormido com Emmett muitas vezes depois do acidente, mas não era igual. Edward não era Emmett, Emmett a conhecia desde muitos anos, Edward era um estranho na sua vida. E não entendia porque sentia essa espécie de conexão com ele, como falar de sua vida resultava tão simples.

- Obrigada por ontem a noite – sussurrou ela olhando para o chão.

Edward desviou o olhar da tela da televisão e olhou durante uns segundos suspirou, e um ligeiro sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Não foi nada.

O resto da viagem passou sem contratempos. Edward a cada noite passava um tempo conversando com Bella, sobre eles mesmos, o que ajuda que ela dormisse melhor, sem pesadelos, ainda que a culpa continuava pesando em seu coração, mas colocava esse sentimento de lado, já se repreenderia e pagaria pelas conseqüências de entregar-se e confiar quando o caso estava fechado e Aro Volturi atrás das grades.

Não poderia descansar até vingar a morte de Jake, ainda que ninguém tenha tanta culpa como ela e sua vingança começava por infringir dor a si mesma. Estar perto de Edward lhe ajudar a deixar essa sede de vingança de lado e só desfrutar... desfrutar da quente brisa da Espanha na primavera, desfrutar dos raios de sol aquecendo sua pele... de encher os pulmões de ar e respirar fundo, de dormir uma noite inteira sem pesadelos.

Quando voltava no avião para os Estados Unidos de novo, Bella passou a maior parte do tempo calada e fechada em seus pensamentos. Como fazia muito tempo que não tinha lembrança em cada instante ao lado e de Jake. Era algo que se obrigava a fazer para não esquecer, para não esquecer nenhuma recordação importante, para que nenhum dia especial ao seu aldo se perdesse em algum lugar da sua memória.

Ela recordou seu primeiro encontro, quando juntos foram para tomar um sorvete em pleno janeiro. Lembrava que sentada naquela sorveteria, com um lenço no pescoço, vendo pela janela, como os flocos de neve deixavam as ruas brancas, enquanto ela desfrutava de um frio de sorvete, em seguida, tomar um chocolate quente fazendo seu rosto corar.

Jake sempre admirou como suas bochechas coloriam, era tão típico dela. Algo que quase nunca tinha voltado a fazer desde que Jake se foi para sempre. Ele adorava correr os dedos quentes por suas bochechas os fazendo ficar mais vermelhas do que estavam, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse e se perdesse em seus profundos olhos negros. Jake devolvia com aquele sorriso quente e ela sentia como se seu coração derretesse com isso.

Era débil diante Jake, ele era a única pessoa capaz de destruí-la.

Devido ao seu trabalho Bella era forte, sabia defender e atirar. Mas Jake, compartilhando seu trabalho, sendo duas vezes mais forte do que ela só tinha uma forma de fazer-lhe dano... não amá-la. Era tudo que precisava para ser feliz, o amor de Jake.

Emmett sempre zombava deles, sempre dizia que pareciam siameses. Os superiores sempre os enviavam juntos as operações, procuravam que trabalhassem lado a lado porque se compenetravam com perfeição. Emmett, o mulherengo de corpo, o que havia passado por todas as garotas, exceto Bella, ele que sempre tinha um sorriso e uma brincadeira para alegrar o ambiente. Ele e Jake eram amigos desde crianças, se conheciam perfeitamente e Bella foi adotada como irmã de Emmett em questão de dias.

Bella suspirou enquanto olhava pela janela do avião. Fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu, as lembranças continuavam chegando um a um na sua mente. Agora era o dia de seu casamento. Ainda podia sentir seus nervos, podia notar como seu estomago se apertava em antecipação. Fazia uns meses que seus pais haviam falecido, ela esperava compartilhar esse dia com eles, e lhe entristecia não poder fazer, ainda o compensava o fato de unir-se a Jake para sempre, até o fim dos seus dias.

A Bella do presente sentir amargura em sua boca, que pouco durou a felicidade... perdeu seus pais... perdeu seu marido... ela não foi feita para amar... ela não poderia querer limpamente sempre teria algo que a atrapalharia.

- Está bem? – Edward sussurrou.

Bella o olhou surpresa, achava que Edward estava dormindo. Seus olhos verdes mostravam cansaço, e como o cabelo bagunçado parecia quase outra pessoa, mais jovem, mais atraente...

- Estou bem – Bella respondeu com um murmúrio.

Edward levantou sua mão e secou uma lagrima da bochecha de Bella, ela estremeceu diante seu contato, e sentiu que suas bochechas ardiam. Arregalou os olhos, estava surpresa. Não somente por chorar sem notar... estava corando? Edward Cullen havia conseguido que ela corasse?

Seus lábios franziram em uma linha fina e olhou para a janela novamente. A culpa aumentou de peso, tornando-se quase o dobrou sobre si mesma para a frente e abraçou seus joelhos enquanto ela chorava como uma criança. Ela não podia ser a mesmo de sempre, ela não poderia voltar a ser a Bella alegre feliz e sorrir de outrora. Jake merecia respeito, Jake que merecia que ela guardasse luto até o último dos seus dias.

Ela quase riu de si mesma quando se lembrou que quando era adolescente não parava de ler Romeu e Julieta, ela sonhava em ter um amor… ela ansiava por sentir um amor verdadeiro que a fizesse arder com apenas um toque. Mas quando sentiu, acima de tudo, quando o perdeu, não tinha o mesmo valor como Julieta para acabar com sua vida e unir pela eternidade com seu amado.

Ela tinha tentado... mas não teve forçar para apertar o gatilho. Se acovardou ao pensar na dor... a dor que sentiria ao morrer seria muito pouco, ela merecia uma vida de sofrimento quase de tortura pelo o que havia feito. Ela havia afastado Jake de seu lado e ainda que ninguém a culpava ela sim o fazia.

Quando pôs um pé no chão de Chicago suspirou aliviada, agora poderia voltar a ser a Bella que era antes de ir para a Espanha. A rude, a reservadA, que estava sempre trancada em sua bolha, apenas fazendo seu trabalho e se escondendo do mundo.

Tinham enfraquecido naquela noite na Espanha, tinha deixado que Edward se aproximasse muito dela. Havia sido fraca, tinha cometido um erro grave. Edward era a pessoa para quem ela trabalhava. Quando o caso acabasse, quando tudo fosse resolvido e os culpados de sua miséria atrás das grades e pagando por cada um de seus crimes, ela poderia estar tranqüila.

Poderia se trancar em sua casa em Forks, onde seus pais viveram, poderia adotar vinte gatos e viver como uma louca por gatos desde que todos se afastassem. Poderia refugiar-se na sua própria miséria, se redimir com sua própria solidão, uma solidão auto-imposta.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta da cintura e puxou-a contra o seu peito, Bella não percebeu até que sentiu sua respiração em seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. Tentou se afastar de Edward com um empurrar, obrigou seus braços a se moverem e afasta-lo dela. Mas ao invés disso ela o abraçou de volta e ela soluçava contra seu peito.

Ela estava fraca... era uma fraca e como muitas humanas. E Edward era o seu apoio por mais que quisesse negar. Essas noites conversando, e deixando-se consolar por suas palavras... aqueles dias em que inclusive compartilharam a cama. Haviam sido muito significativos para negá-lo.

- Hey... – sussurrou Edward – Emmett veio nos buscar.

Bella se separou um pouco dele e olhou em seus olhos. Podia ver neles algo estranho estava mais escuro do que aqueles dias em Madrid, mostrava algum desconforto. Algo em Chicago incomodava Edward e Bella pensava que era por voltar à sua realidade, em que toda a família estava pendurada em fios, uns fios que Aro Volturi manejava à vontade.

Mas isso estava longe da verdade... Edward tinha endurecido os olhos quando viu o grande corpo de Emmett a distância, tinha um braço em torno de sua irmã Rosalie, enquanto os esperava, mas soltou Rose e avançou dois passos para frente esperando que Bella se aproximasse dele.

Isso irritou Edward, ele a havia tido para ele quase por completo, havia sentido que a Bella que tinha conhecido na Espanha era quase a Bella que era realmente, e agora, ao voltar para Chicago voltava a ser a Bella de Emmett, a que corria para seus braços para chorar.

Tão pouco gostou do gesto que escureceu o rosto de sua irmã quando Emmett e Bella se abraçaram, ela também havia criado uma dependência de seu guarda-costas pessoal. Ele compartilhava tantas horas a seu lado lhe havia demonstrado para um Emmett que desconhecia. Emmett, o guarda-costas corpulento, forte e brigão, o que tinha uma fama de mulherengo, também tinha um lado terno e infantil.

Rosalie havia rido como uma menina quando ele contou suas aventuras com seu melhor amigo de infância, também tinha notado a tristeza que emanava de seus olhos, enquanto falava dele. Também foi surpreendida quando um dia ele a acompanhou no seu trabalho no hospital e o perdeu de vista por um momento. Encontrou-o no chão de oncologia brincando com dois meninos que tinham leucemia.

Emmett era como uma criança em um corpo adulto com responsabilidades de adulto e também com ações de adulto. Mas sempre que podia deixava sair a criança que se escondia em seu interior e Rosalie o admirava cada dia mais.

Emmett e Bella estavam alheios a todas as emoções que despertaram ao seu redor com um simples abraço. Bella precisava de Emmett, um pouco de sua realidade para manter-se afastada do encanto de Edward Cullen e sentir-se um pouco mais de si mesma, se sentindo um pouco mais forte. Emmett se sentiu ansioso ao se separar de sua irmã, havia visto a tristeza nos olhos dela desde que Leah a lembrou de seu passado. E não sabia que tão bem estava, porque sabia esconder muito bem seus próprios sentimentos.

Todos foram a mansão Cullen no mesmo carro, o gesto de Rosalie não se suavizou por todo o caminho, e Edward estava em silêncio e olhando pela janela. Bella só percebeu o gesto estranho de Rosalie, mas não lhe passou despercebido o silêncio de Edward e sua mudança tão radical de atitude. Emmett olhou para sua suposta namorada com a testa franzida, sabia que algo estava errado, Rose não era das mulheres que se calavam com o pensavam, e agora ela estava fazendo, assim, seja lá o que era lhe estava doendo.

Eles chegaram ao seu destino, com cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Em silêncio e olhando para seus próprios pés, enquanto lhe buscava sentido do que estava acontecendo. Tudo era tão… confuso.

Alice recebeu-os com abraço caloroso e sem perder nenhum segundo solicitou os seus presentes, fazendo um biquinho. Edward riu e deu-lhe um pacote que tinha comprado para ela, e, em seguida, distribuiu presentes para toda a sua família.

Edward e Rose compartilharam um significativo olhar... os dois temiam o mesmo, embora por razões diferentes. Rosalie estava convencida de que Emmett estava despertando nela algo que nunca tinha sequer imaginado, Edward não sabia de nada. Bella o atraia mais do que qualquer mulher que tivesse conhecido até então, mas recusava a buscar uma razão para isso. "É apenas atração física" se repetida quase como um mantra.

- Como foi na Espanha? – perguntou Esme com seu característico tom de alegria e carinho.

Edward ficou em silêncio proposital, esperando que fosse Bella quem respondesse e saber o que pensava, ainda que não ajudava em nada, facilmente podia mentir.

- Foi fantástico, é um país lindo – respondeu Bella com um sorriso cordial.

- Fizeram turismo? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Muito pouco, Edward tinha trabalho – voltou a contestar Bella.

Alice estava admirando um lindo par de sapatos que Edward tinha lhe dado, não passou despercebido que eram do tipo de sapatos que Bella usava. Olhou para seu irmão desconfiado e nesse momento Edward olhava para Bella com intensidade, ainda que ela parecia perdida na conversa que levava com Carlisle e Esme.

O olhar de Alice foi para a sua irmã Rosalie, ela tinha a testa franzida e estava de braços cruzados, olhando a Emmett de soslaio e parecia conter um bufo cada poucos segundos. Alice conhecia a sua irmã... e estava irritada com alguma coisa.

Depois se fixou em Emmett e Bella, que pareciam alheios a toda agitação que haviam formado na família Cullen, Bella estava encostada no ombro do Emmett e este beijava sua cabeça de vez em quando em gesto carinhoso. Alice sabia ler entre as linhas e para ela isso não era nada mais do que um gesto de irmãos, como eles fingiram ser. Mas conhecendo Rosalie e Edward, e também a sua estranha predisposição para formar idéias preconcebidas sobre tudo. Então, era fácil ver que ambos estavam interessados em seu guarda-costas, e ao mesmo tempo irritados porque eles acreditavam que entre eles havia algo mais do que eles queriam demonstrar.

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios e suspirou.

- Eu também quero um guarda-costas – murmurou com voz sonhadora sem perceber.

Seis pares de olhos a olharam surpreendidos e ela corou por ter pensado em voz alta.

- Digo... Edward tem Bella e Rosalie tem Emmett... quem vai me proteger? – perguntou em tom casual disfarçando seu nervosismo – O que acham de um cara alto e loiro?

Todos estouraram em gargalhada, inclusive Bella e Emmett, e que estavam a pouco tempo lá, mas tinham aprendido a amar a pequena dos Cullens e suas ocorrências.

A tarde passou sem maiores contratempos. Até que alguém bateu na porta e entregou uma carta urgente em nome de Edward. O referido abriu nervosamente, ele sabia o que era um novo aviso, algo mais que se preocupar.

Quando Emmett viu o conteúdo daquela mesma, tirou seu celular do seu bolso sem ouvir os apelos de Bella.

- Garrett – diz com voz solene – quero Stefan e Vladimir aqui amanhã.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou seu chefe confuso.

- Agora Bella está no ponto da mira.

- Estarão ai amanhã na primeira hora... disse ao senhor Cullen que vai sendo agora sair do armário e mostrar que estava tomando medidas – informou Garrett.

- Quer que Bella e eu nos delatemos? – perguntou Emmett surpreendido.

- O que faça Bella já não esta baixa minha jurisdição, mas você continua como até agora. Vladimir e Stefan já não irão de incógnito. Direi ao Cullen que os serviços que prestem já estavam pagados, Bella forma parte da minha família.

- De acordo – disse Emmett desligando o telefone, virou-se até Bella e Edward, este último estava em pleno ataque de nervos segurando com força uma das mãos de Bella – Vladimir e Stefan virão amanha, estarão atrás de seus passos dia e noite.

- Emmett McCarthy você vai me pagar – Bella murmurou entre dentes.

- Só cumpro ordens.

- Sei cuidar de mim mesma! – gritou furiosa.

- Sabe? – perguntou Emmett elevando também o tom de voz. – E como é que tiraram essas fotos sem que percebesse? Se no lugar do objetivo de uma câmera fotográfica fosse o de um rifle não estaria falando aqui contigo.

- Não seja melodramático – disse Bella levantando os braços – como noiva de Edward era óbvio que alguma ameaça teria que cair sobre mim, se supõe que também sou seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

- Não Bella... – disse Emmett com a voz abafada – me nego a perder você também de acordo? Deixara que te protejam, vai fingir ser uma civil desamparada. Não quero estar sem você também.

A família ficou em completo silencio, com o som da respiração acelerada de Emmett que lutava para conter as lagrimas.

- Stefan é alto e loiro? – perguntou Alice.

Todos a olharam com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É que assim, se Bella não quiser eu fico com ele – finalizou sorrindo e arrancando algum outro sorriso do resto da família.

* * *

**Rose e Edward com ciúmes e uma Alice bem observadora. **

**Ameaças a Bella... tenso... O próximo é bem pequeno então pretendo postar no sábado.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	12. A senhorita Denali

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – A "senhorita" Denali**

Tanya olhava pela janela do quarto enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo distraidamente. Em vários jornais estava o anúncio do noivado de Edward Cullen, seu amigo.

Ela sentiu raiva... levava meses investindo no garoto para acabar em sua cama, mas ele sempre resistia. Para ela Edward era muito mais que um premio, ela uma necessidade. Todos sabiam que Edward ia de cama em cama, nunca prometia nada e isso as garotas com as que estava parecia não importar. Mas ela queria ser diferente.

Tanya tinha tentado deitar com ele inúmeras vezes, mas ele sempre a rejeitava com sutileza e sem perder nada do seu cavalheirismo.

Tanya tinha feito vários planos, fingir uma gravidez, realmente engravidar, uma doença terminal... mas tudo lhe resultava em fracasso ou parecia muito de novela. Edward não se deixava ser pego tão facilmente.

Mas da noite por dia, uma mosca morta havia conseguido o que ela tanto desejava. Tinha Edward Cullen entre suas pernas e um anel em seu dedo. Tanya sentia a raiva ferver em suas veias, apertando na boca do estomago e saindo de seus lábios em forma de ofegos.

Ela tinha que ser a noite de Edward! Não essa estúpida com cara de não ter lavado um prato em sua vida... essas eram as piores, as que pareciam boazinhas sempre tinham uma face oculta e segundas intenções. O mais provável era fosse atrás de Edward apenas por dinheiro, por fama e reconhecimento. Se mal lembrava ela era coordenadora de eventos, ser noiva dele a faria decolar em seu trabalho.

Quase riu de si mesma ao se dar conta de que Isabella não estava fazendo mais do que ela faria.

Quando Eleazar, seu pai, foi para a cadeira por apropriação indevida de fundos teve que pagar uma multa muito grande, tanto que os cofres da família sofreram um grande negativo. Tinham vendido várias de suas propriedades para lidar com o vermelho de suas contas bancárias. O problema foi resolvido, mas ela não podia continuar a viver a vida de luxo e conforto que havia levado até esse momento.

Agora eu não podia comprar vestidos de grife, já quase não era convidada para as festas e suas supostas amigas a chamavam simplesmente porque ela não tinha nada de novo para mostrar.

Ela precisava de Edward, bom, realmente precisava do dinheiro de Edward para ser ela mesma novamente, para que todos a respeitassem e virassem a cabeça para ver ela passar. Tanya Denali, era a rainha da beleza e do glamour. Ser Tanya Cullen seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Além disso... pelo o que diziam as garotas que passaram por sua cama, Edward era um mestre na arte do sexo.

Tanya girou sobre os calcanhares e se sentou em um sofá grande sala que havia em sua casa, olhou para a biblioteca e suspirou...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Não poderia deixar Swan ganhar e ficar com Edward, ela era melhor do que essa qualquer, ela podia dar ao sobrenome Cullen tudo o que faltava, o prestígio, a dignidade... todos mundo falaria sobre os Cullen como se fossem uma lenda. Tanya colocaria o broche de ouro nessa família.

Voltou a ficar em pé e se aproximou de uma das estantes repletas de livros que tinha frente a ela. Deslizou o dedo pela parte de trás de vários títulos e parou o dedo em um deles enquanto uma idéia começava a tomar forma em sua mente. Um sorriso maquiavélico formada no rosto e sentou-se em frente ao seu laptop.

"Detetive particular."

Escreveu na barra de busca.

Uma extensa lista de resultados apareceu diante dela, e sem pensar duas vezes começou a marcar alguns telefones que a ajudariam conseguir que Edward Cullen colocasse o anel no seu dedo.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é minúsculo... vejo se posto o próximo segunda ou terça.. vou ver se dá.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	13. A ponto de explodir 1

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – A ponto de explodir – Parte 1**

Bella estava chateada...

Vladimir e Stefan estavam a quatro dias em Chicago… quatro dias seguindo ela e Edward sem esconder nada, é mais, em ocasiões acreditava que se faziam notar mais só para irritá-la. Ela mordia a língua e suportava para não preocupar Emmett... sabia que seu amigo sofria por ela.

Mas não suportava ver como dois moleques, porque isso eram para ela esses dois garotos, uns moleques recém saídos da escola de segurança... como dois simples garotos de segurança iam proteger a um agente do FBI? Bella bufava em seu interior cada vez que o perguntava.

Ainda que tinha que reconhecer que aqueles garotas se impor. Ambos eram altos e robustos, quase tanto quanto Emmett. Eram loiros, ainda seus cabelos fossem quase branco, devido às suas origens caucasianos. Seus olhos azuis transpassavam com só um olhar e as expressões de rosto sempre ameaçadoras. Mesmo debaixo de toda fachada, tinha um par de rapazes na casa dos vinte, que sabiam se divertir e brincar, só que eles eram muito profissionais no seu trabalho.

Como rapazes recém-saídos da adolescência, Vladimir e Stephan tinham um senso de humor um tanto infantil. Desfrutavam em muito protegendo Bella e seu suposto noivo. Bella era uma das mais respeitadas agências de guarda-costas, todos conheciam seu passado no FBI e sua experiência com armas de fogo. Assim, todos a respeitavam e era quase como um superior, os meninos tinham agora em sua mão tirá-la de suas casas, ela se não irritava facilmente, mas quando o fazia explodir era todo um espetáculo. Vladimir e Stefan estavam a pondo em prova, haviam apostado entre eles quanto demoraria para lhes dar um pontapé na bunda e enviá-los de volta à sede. A pior coisa seria explicar a Garrett o que tinha acontecido, mas a diversão de assistir a oficial Black colocá-los em seus lugares era inestimável.

Bella estava na cafeteria do prédio onde Edward trabalhava como sempre fingindo ler seu livro enquanto monitorava os movimentos e Edward, mas agora estava um pouco mais relaxada porque duas mesas de onde estava sentado, Stephan e Vladimir faziam o mesmo que ela. Pensando bem era ridículo, dois guarda-costas cuidando de outra guarda-costas e seu protegido. Não pode evitar de bufar e negar com a cabeça... muito ridículo.

- A leitura não é do seu agrado? – perguntou a voz afiada atrás dela.

Bella enrijeceu e respirou fundo antes de virar a cabeça, nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz, mas tinha certeza a quem pertencia. E não estava errada, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os outros de cor negra e escura como poço sem fundo, um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha.

Tinha vontade de saltar, tirar a arma do seu bolso e esvaziar o carregador em seu corpo.

Também passou pela cabeça lhe arrancar os olhos com a colherzinha de seu café.

Mas o que fez foi respirar fundo para se acalmar e fingir seu melhor sorriso cordial.

- Desculpe... nos conhecemos? – perguntou com tom doce, ainda que por dentro tinha vontade de gritar e saltar sobre ele para mata-lo.

- Acho que não tivemos o prazer – respondeu com voz amável – Sou Aro Volturi, vice-presidente da Cullen Co. Você é...? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ela.

- Isabella Swan – respondeu sem tirar o sorriso – a noi...

- A noiva de Edward... finalmente te conheci! – gritou entusiasmado – Estava querendo lhe conhecer... posso? – Ele perguntou, apontando para uma cadeira na frente de Bella. Ela assentiu com a cabeça – por favor, me traga um whisky doze anos – disse o garçom – Isabella... é bom finalmente te conhecer, eu fiquei tão surpreso quando Edward me disse que estava noivo.

- Pois é... – disse Bella encolhendo os ombros – São coisas que acontecem.

- Não esta grávida querida? – Aro perguntou com um sorriso e olhar gelado.

- Claro que não – se apressou em desmentir – Nos casamos porque estamos apaixonados, os filhos virão com o tempo.

- Fico feliz em escutar isso... Edward merece ter uma família, mas pouco a pouco, não tem que apressar as coisas.

- Claro que não... – Bella estava nervosa, seu olhar vagou de seus "guarda-costas" para a mesa que Edward dividia com dois acionistas da empresa, com os olhos implorando para salvá-la deste homem, não sabia quanto mais poderia estar ao lado dele, sem matá-lo, suas mãos estavam ansiosas para apoiar no metal frio da arma para atirar à queima-roupa para o ver morrer e sangrando no chão.

- Edward trabalha muito... – disse Aro casualmente ao seguir o curso do seu olhar.

- Quando o conheci já era assim... não posso reclamar – respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Passa muito tempo no escritório de Edward... você não trabalha querida? – voltou a perguntar com suspeita.

- Claro que sim, sou coordenadora de eventos... posso fazer meu trabalho só com meu telefone – disse Bella apontando seu Blackberry com um dedo.

Aro sorriu, mas se viu forçado a fazê-lo.

- Deveria sair e conhecer a cidade... Por que você não é daqui? – perguntou de novo.

Bella cada vez mais estava nervosa, seu olhar se desviada continuamente de seu bolso e dali para os olhos negros e frios do homem que mais odiava.

- Sou de Washington... – explicou entre dentes, não podia mentir já que Aro podia rastreá-la e descobrir a verdade – mas vivi a vida toda em Phoenix.

- Interessante... – sussurrou – Como te dizia, é uma pena que esteja aqui trancada esperando Edward, ele estará entretido até muito tarde, te digo por experiência.

- Posso esperar... também tenho experiência – Bella sorriu nervosamente e agarrou seu bolso com força fingindo que procurava algo... só mais dois minutos... só isso e já não poderia me controlar.

- Bella! – escutou uma voz conhecida.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou com Alice e Rose, seguidas de perto por Emmett que cravou seu olhar em Aro e endureceu o gesto.

- Oi tio Aro! – disseram as duas garotas juntas sorrindo com tranquilidade.

Emmett e Bella compartilharam um olhar cúmplice e este concordou, indicando a Bella que se tranquilizasse, tudo estaria bem.

- Viemos te seqüestrar cunhadinha – disse Alice sorrindo – queríamos ir as compras, mas Emmett vai se aborrecer, assim que pensamos em você.

- Quem é Emmett? – perguntou Aro cravando um olhar especulativa nele.

- É meu irmão – disse Bella sorrindo cada vez com mais dificuldade – Emmett Swan.

Emmett apenas assentiu com a cabeça em direção a Aro, conhecia Bella e tinha certeza de que o mínimo movimento suspeito daquele o homem acabaria com ele em segundos, jogando fora o trabalho de vários anos.

- Venha Bella... vamos! Não teremos tempo a nada se não sairmos já – disse Alice olhando a enquanto sorria.

- Mas... - Ela hesitou.

- Eu espero por Edward – Emmett disse para tranquiliza-la – iremos juntos assistir a um jogo de futebol quando sairmos - Emmett sorriu marcando suas covinhas, mas a alegria de seu rosto não chegou aos seus olhos.

- Está bem – Bella sussurrou, levantando-se – vou me despedir de Edward.

Sorriu para Aro enquanto se afastava, que continuava olhando-a com frieza... Bella não sabia se Aro suspeitava de que tudo o que passava entre Edward e ela era uma farsa, mas era melhor deixar as coisas claras.

- Edward, desculpe incomodar – ela disse fingindo estar constrangida quando chegou na mesa que compartilhava Edward com outros dois homens.

- Tem algum problema? – ele perguntou assustado dando um olhar para a mesa que Bella ocupava.

- Não... – Bella sorriu com menos dificuldade do que antes – vou sair com suas irmãos para o shopping, só queria te avisar.

- De acordo – Edward franziu a testa.

- Emmett vai ficar, disse que iriam ver um jogo de futebol ou algo assim – lhe deu pouca importância com um gesto com a mão.

- Que os rapazes vão com vocês – disse Edward olhando a Vladimir e Stephan.

- Não é necessário – sorriu.

- Sim é... as três vão sozinhas, vou ficar mais tranqüilo – ele insistiu.

- Esta bem – Bella murmurou entre dentes.

- Fique bem querida – disse Edward sorrindo diante o brilho de ira refletido nos olhos de Bella ao chama-la assim.

- Você não trabalhe muito – disse Bella sorrindo e olhando-o fixamente.

Sem dizer mais, se aproximou dele e colocou um leve beijo em seus lábios, mas Edward estava de acordo e segurou-a pela nuca com uma mão e a aproximou mais dele introduzindo a língua em sua boca. Bella ficou tensa, mas descobriu a si mesma respondendo a esse beijo sem objeção.

Se separou lentamente dele e seus olhos se cruzaram por um segundo, não disseram nada, Bella se levantou e com a pouca dignidade que tinha avançou de forma firme, até onde esperavam as suas "cunhadas". Ainda que seus joelhos tremiam tanto que ela temia cair e quebrar uma perna.

"Estamos fingindo."

Repetia continuamente em sua cabeça.

"Só é trabalho."

Edward passou a língua nos lábios e suspirou. Sentiu como pouco a pouco o seu coração voltava a se acalmar, pois a proximidade de Bella fazia que se acelerasse e batesse a um ritmo demasiado elevado.

Bella dedicou um último olhar para a mesa onde Edward estava e se virou para as meninas.

- Vamos? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim, claro – Rose respondeu, se aproximou de Emmett e beijou o canto dos seus lábios deixando-o abobado durante uns segundos, até que depois um sorriso desenhou seus lábios e piscou um olho para a loira.

- Fico muito feliz de finalmente ter te conhecido, Isabella – disse Aro ficando de pé – foi um prazer.

- O prazer foi todo meu – Bella respondeu sorrindo com dificuldade.

- Garotas... sabe que gosto muito de vocês, nos vemos – disse Aro referindo-se a Rosalie e Alice.

Elas o olharem estranho durante uns segundos, essas demonstrações de afeto não eram tão normais em seu tio e depois encolheram os ombros não dando importância.

Bella se aproximou de Emmett e se despediu dele com um abraço.

- Tranqüila, eu me ocupo dele – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella franziu a testa e depois de se afastar o olhou nos olhos. Não sabia a quem estava se referindo Emmett com esse "ele" se a Edward, ou ao mesmo Aro.

As três garotas saíram do escritório e se dirigiram ao estacionamento subterrâneo do edifício.

- Meu carro está na oficina – Alice disse – e todas as sacolas não caberiam no M3 de Rose, então pegamos o seu carro, no outro dia você deixou em casa e as chaves estavam lá, espero que não se importe.

- Nem um pouco – disse Bella atordoada.

- Você está bem? – Rosalie perguntou desconfiada.

Queria saber se o "inocente" beijo que tinha dado em Emmett na frente dela tinha causado alguma reação.

- Sim... só um pouco cansado – mentiu.

Bem, na verdade o que aconteceu era que estava lembrando uma a uma todas as palavras de Aro, não gostou de algo em sua atitude. Ele estava ansioso, preocupado, enquanto sorria e a olhava de uma maneira que a deixava nervosa.

Algo nessa conversa estava mal, e não podia deixar de pensar nisso,

- Tem certeza que esta bem? – Alice perguntou, Bella assentiu – será melhor que eu dirija.

- Sim – Rosalie confirmou irritada por não ter descoberto muito.

Alice sentou ao volante do carro de Bella, Rose no assento traseiro enquanto lixava as unhas, e Bella no passageiro enquanto sua cabeça ainda dava voltar e mais voltar. Algo seguia sem gostar, algo não estava bem.

Quando já estavam a meio caminho do shopping, Rose ofegou e levou as mãos a cabeça.

- Deixei minha carteira em casa! Alice... pode dar volta? Lá estão todos os meus cartões – disse Rose fazendo um bico atrás do retrovisor

- Eu te dou o dinheiro e depois me devolve – respondeu a garota.

- Não, quero pagar pelas minhas coisas... já me conhece – Rose respondeu.

- Esta bem – Alice sussurrou derrotada.

No próximo cruzamento Alice deu a volta e dirigiu em direção à mansão Cullen, Bella ainda continuava dando voltas em seus pensamentos, cada vez via mais estranha a atitude de Aro, e algo em seu estômago lhe dizia que era errado, que significava algo, que Aro estava prestes a dar um passo adiante se é que já não havia feito.

Alice deixou o carro estacionado em frente a porta principal enquanto Rosalie ia no interior da casa para pegar o que tinha esquecido. Alice aproveitou o momento para retocar sua maquiagem, assim que abriu sua bolsa e começou a buscar algo nele, o celular esbarrou em suas mãos e caiu debaixo do assento.

Alice se inclinou para frente e o procurou com suas mãos, sem obter êxito, e olhou para Bella com cara de pena.

- Pode pegar pra mim? – perguntou fazendo um bico.

- O que? – perguntou Bella confusa.

- O celular... caiu e não encontro – explicou.

- Sem problema – disse Bella descendo do carro e dando a volta para abrir a porta do motorista.

Se ajoelhou e colocou a mão embaixo do assento, mas não encontrava nada, assim que inclinou seu corpo um pouco mais e o que se encontrou lhe deixou gelada. Seus olhos se arregalaram muito e suas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Alice... não se mova – sussurrou.

- O que foi? Não esta encontrando? – ela perguntou inocentemente levando sua mão para debaixo do assento.

- Não! – Bella gritou fazendo que Alice se encolhesse assustada e ato seguido de um audível "click" que gelou o sangue de Bella – Merda! – gritou deixando-se cair no chão.

Se pos de pé em um salto e puxou o cabelo desesperado. Deu duas voltas sobre si mesma enquanto pensava no que fazer. Olhou para Alice que nesse momento se dispunha a ficar de pé.

- Não se mova, por mais que queira! – suplicou.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Confia em mim? – Bella perguntou em um sussurro. Alice assentiu com a cabeça – pois não saia desse carro... e tente não se mover muito.

- Esta me assustando – disse Alice com seu queixo tremendo de medo – o que foi?

- Calma... tudo vai ficar bem – ainda que a última frase era mais para tranqüilizar a si mesma.

Sem pensar muito buscou em seu próprio bolsa e pegou seu telefone. Discou um numero de memória e levou ao ouvido..

- Emmett venha para casa... traga Edward agora... não importa o qual ocupado esteja é importante... já te direi quando chegar.

Desligou sem esperar resposta.

- Que tão mal é? – Alice perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Você só não se mova – Bella suplicou de novo.

Voltou a discar um número em seu telefone e levou ao ouvido.

- Jasper... preciso de você... – suplicou com voz entrecortada.

* * *

**OH MEU DEUS! O que vai acontecer com a Alice? ;O tadinha ):**

**Esse Aro... aff ninguém merece... grande idiota!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	14. A ponto de explodir 2

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – A ponto de explodir – Parte 2**

_- Jasper... preciso de você... – suplicou com voz entrecortada._

- O que foi Bella? – ele perguntou assustado.

Bella olhou para Alice e andou alguns passos para não a ouvisse falar o telefone.

- Sob o assento de carro tem um detonador como as de minas... Deus Jasper – gemeu enquanto começava a chorar de impotência.

- Onde você está? – perguntou Jasper.

- Na casa dos pais de Edward... na mansão dos Cullen – sussurrou Bella começando a chorar.

- Bella, se acalme, eu estou no carro e indo para ai... diga-me como é, quero saber o que vou encontrar.

- Eu não sei... Jazz, a irmã de Edward está em cima do banco, não pode acontecer nada com ela... – suplicou.

Bella voltou para o carro e se ajoelhou em frente à porta aberta. Frustrada suspirou e limpou as lágrimas ao redor dos olhos.

- Bella? – sSussurrou Alice.

Bella olhou para cima e olhou nos olhos verdes de Alice, que pareciam assustados.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Ali...

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

- Agora vem o melhor para nos ajudar – tentou sorrir, ainda que seu sorriso caiu apenas em uma mera tentativa.

- Bella – a chamou Jasper – diga o que você vê.

- Está bem – ela suspirou – é um artefato pequeno, metálico e cilíndrico, em uma extremidade tem um botão de disparo que está ativado.

- Tem algum um cabo à vista? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Não.

- Bella tem que colocar as mãos livres e abrir qualquer compartimento, com cuidado, mas faça – pediu Jasper.

- Não posso fazer isso! – gritou Bella – Ali pode ouvir.

Jasper rodou os olhos.

- Sei que pode me ouvir – disse irritado – terei cuidado com o que digo.

Bella suspirou e fez o que Jasper lhe pedia.

- Jazz... tem uma tampa como se fosse para pilhas... é isso? – Perguntou Bella.

- Sim, é isso – respondeu Jasper voltando a rodar os olhos.

Bella abriu o compartimento e apertou os olhos para focar.

- Eu não vejo nada... esta muito escuro – disse em um sussurro.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou perto.

- Graças a Deus – Bella disse em um sussurro.

- Bella – Alice disse com voz trêmula – Que diabos está acontecendo?

Bella não teve tempo de responder quando viu o jeep de Emmett estacionando ao lado de seu carro. Ficou em pé com que por um impulso de uma mola e saiu avançou até ele.

- Não se movas, por favor – Bella disse a Alice – Emmett, entre e leve Rosalie e os pais de Edward daqui, agora! – disse sem que eles apensa pudessem sair do carro.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou com uma carranca.

- Jasper está a caminho para cuidar de tudo, basta levá-los embora agora – disse Bella.

Sem escutar mais, porque ele tinha entendido tudo, Emmett entrou na casa.

- Bella? – chamou Edward.

Bella olhou para ele por alguns segundos e suspirou.

- Alice vai ficar bem, você só vá com Emmett, os terei informados com o que seja – sussurrou tentando manter a calma.

Nesse momento Emmett saiu com Rosalie e com Esme.

- O Sr. Cullen está no trabalho – disse Emmett.

- Chame-o e que não passe por aqui até novo aviso – ordenou Bella.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou em desespero.

Bella suspirou e olhou nos olhos de Edward.

- É melhor você não saber ainda.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber... você está trabalhando para mim – Edward disse cada vez mais nervoso.

- Eu sou uma agente do FBI, trabalho para o Estado, e como uma agente sou superior a você e você tem que cumprir minhas ordens, então cale a boca e vá com Emmett onde quer que te leve... certo? – Bella disse com a testa franzida e uma voz calma.

Edward apertou sua mandíbula e desviou seus olhos para a frente, enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

- Vamos – sussurrou Emmett – e você... tenha cuidado.

- Emm, se Alice...

- Nem pense – a cortou – Whitlock é o melhor e saberá tirá-la disso.

Bella assentiu e se virou para ver um sedan preto estacionando em frente a casa.

- Leve-os agora! – gritou enquanto foi ao encontro de seu amigo.

Quando saiu do carro, Jasper foi abordado por braços de Bella.

- Eu estou aqui... tudo vai ficar bem – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Jazz – soluçou Bella.

Jasper beijou sua cabeça e se afastou dela. Ele olhou para o carro estacionado a poucos metros e franziu a testa.

- Esse é o seu carro? – perguntou.

Bella assentiu e Jasper resmungou, negando com a sua cabeça, esse caso era mais complicado do que se pensava no início.

- Lá dentro está uma irmã de Edward... tem que fazer o que seja – suplicou Bella voltando a chorar – Deus Jasper! Por favor...

- Hey! Você está duvidando de mim? – perguntou para tentar aliviar o clima – você machucou meu ego pequena... você sabe que eu sou o melhor. Vamos lá.

Ele pegou suas ferramentas no porta-malas de seu carro e parou em frente à porta aberta ao lado de Alice.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui – sussurrou agachando na frente Alice – olá – a cumprimentou com um sorriso – Sou Jasper Whitlock, técnico em explosivos... você é...?

- Alice Cullen – sussurrou suavemente.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – lhe perguntou de novo, ela negou com a cabeça e Jasper dirigiu um olhar envenenado de Bella.

- O quê? – Ela respondeu – não queria assustá-la.

- Mas deve saber em que situação está – lhe repreendeu – se fosse você que estivesse sentada ali... não queria saber? E não me diga que é diferente... – a cortou, quando viu que abriu a boca para falar.

Bella apenas olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem... Alice... prazer em conhecê-la, é claro – sorriu e Alice inconscientemente respondeu esse sorriso – vou te explicar algo, mas não quero que se preocupe, e muito menos que você se mova... certo? – Alice assentiu – debaixo do banco você está sentada há explosivos... – o rosto da menina, ficou branco de repente e seu queixo começou a tremer – mas eu estou aqui para te tirar de lá viva e de uma vez.

Alice assentiu efusivamente, enquanto uma lágrima corria por seu rosto. Jasper levantou a mão e secou o dorso de um de seus longos e finos dedos.

- Aqui vamos nós... Bella, vá para a casa – disse Jasper colocando um colete de proteção e dando um para Alice.

Jasper olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos desafiadores da Bella... suspirou.

- Eu sou seu superior e exijo que você entre na casa agora – recitou cansado.

- Esse é o meu carro e como é minha propriedade tenho o direito de estar aqui - disse Bella.

- Isabella... – Jasper sussurrou em sua direção.

Bella endureceu o gesto e desafiou-o novamente cruzando os braços.

- Irei avisando que preparem uma lapide com seu nome, porque eu mesmo te matarei se você não for agora mesmo – disse Jasper severamente.

- Bem, diga a eles que quero ser enterrada ao lado de Jake como minha última vontade – até mesmo ela se surpreendeu com sua própria resposta.

Jasper com um rosnado voltou para Alice e suavizou seu gesto.

- Senhorita Cullen, vou proceder para desativar isso... – evitou a palavra bomba para não assustá-la – fique tranquila porque tudo vai passar antes que você possa pensar – sussurrou suavemente.

Bella estava ao lado de Jasper e o observou em silêncio enquanto tentava manipular os cabos que conectavam o detonador com o explosivo.

- Se você vai ficar, coloque um colete... há mais no carro – grunhiu Jasper em sua direção.

Sem esperar mais Bella se levantou e Jasper suspirou enquanto a via se afastar.

- Cabeça dura – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- É a única que sabe como colocar o meu irmão em seu lugar – disse Alice no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não me admira de Bella – ele disse divertido.

- Há quanto tempo você a onhece? – Perguntou Alice.

- Há alguns anos... fomos juntos na academia – disse ele.

- Nossa... – sussurrou a menina – Quem é Jake?

Jasper olhou para ela entre os cílios e suspirou, não surpreende que Bella não tenha falado sobre o seu falecido marido a alguém, é mais, certamente que ninguém sabia que realmente era uma viúva.

- Era alguém importante para ela – respondeu laconicamente.

Alice ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois voltou à carga.

- E sempre foi assim? – perguntou de novo.

- No... – Jasper suspirou – era alegre... como você parece ser – piscou para ela – mas às vezes a vida é responsável por colocar obstáculos em seu caminho.

Alice associo em nome de Jake a esse obstáculo que fazia Bella como era, embora suas suposições estavam muito longe da verdade.

- Quem é o obstáculo? – Perguntou Bella atrás dele.

Jasper se virou e lhe deu um olhar divertido, esquecendo completamente a sua raiva de alguns minutos antes.

- Você é meu obstáculo... se por mim fosse removia o seu distintivo e te enviava para Guantánamo... suportar você dia e noite deve ser uma tortura – riu divertido.

Bella bufou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Olhou para Alice, que estava histérica, roendo as unhas.

- Alice.. o que você queria comprar com tanta urgência? – Perguntou, sabendo que falando sobre moda com a garota entraria em um estado de êxtase e esqueceria o lugar onde estava.

- Oh.. veja... nesse sábado há uma festa dos Denali, Tanya nos convidou - Jasper e Bella ficaram tensos quando ouviram esse sobrenome – e queria que nós três comprássemos alguns vestidos deslumbrantes para dar aquela cadela com uma canção nos dentes .

Jasper riu e Bella revirou os olhos. Alice, quando queria podia resultar um tanto... especial. A partir daí começou uma conversa sobre sapatos, vestidos e outros acessórios, na qual Alice estava completamente absorta. Jasper trabalhava concentrado, mas riu de um comentário da pequena Cullen. Bella olhou por cima do ombro de Jasper tudo que ele fazia, tinha o coração em um punho, essa bomba era para ela, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Alice seria culpa sua e nunca se perdoaria.

Depois de alguns minutos de tensão Jasper suspirou e deixou cair derrotado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Bella com a expressão indecifrável.

- Eu não entendo... – ele disse balançando a cabeça.

- O quê? – agora Alice perguntou.

Jasper olhou para cima e se perdeu em seus olhos... não queria assustá-la, mas Bella... sem que Bella notasse, ele piscou para Alice, e ela olhou para baixo envergonhada.

- Não sei mais o que eu posso fazer – Jasper disse em tom de aborrecimento.

A Bella começou a apertar as mãos... se Jasper não podia fazer nada... o que mais poderia ser feito? Ele era o melhor, se ele dava tudo por perdido... os nervos começaram a atacar o seu estômago e encolheu abraçando os joelhos, enterrou o rosto neles e começou a chorar.

Jasper amaldiçoou baixinho e se aproximou dela para abraçá-la.

- Bella... está tudo bem... já acabei – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella olhou para cima e olhou para Jasper com uma mistura de ódio e de ameaça.

- Mas... como você se atreve? – perguntou golpeando-o fazendo com que caísse para trás – você sabe como eu estava preocupada?

Jasper começou a rir e Alice foi com ele.

- Claro... você rir também... são tal para qual... – Bella rosnou de novo – acaba o seu trabalho se não quer peça que lhe abram um arquivo.

Jasper se levantou e deu um leve empurrão em Bella, que terminou sorrindo vagamente e dando um pequeno soco no estômago. Jasper se aproximou de novo da Alice e se agachou ao lado dela.

- Esta é a prova de fogo... você confia em mim? – lhe perguntou em um sussurro.

Alice suspirou e limpou as mãos suadas na calça.

- Se algo der errado sempre poderá me guardar em uma caixinha. "Monte Alice em dez mil peças" com certeza de que seria líder de vendas no próximo Natal como quebra cabeça.

Bella e Jasper riram amargamente... esse humor negro não era típico de Alice.

- Vamos ver pequena – disse Jasper – te abraçarei e no três você salta... certo? – Alice assentiu e Jasper a rodeou com seus braços surpreendendo-se com o quão pequena ela era – um, dois... três!

Jasper puxou-a, enquanto Alice é impulsionava com as pernas e ambos caíram no chão, Jasper de costas e Alice sobre ele. Bella, que até então prendeu a respiração quando, soltou um suspiro e caiu de joelhos enquanto chorava de tranqüilidade.

- Você está bem? – Jasper perguntou em um sussurro.

Alice sentou-se um pouco e o olhou nos olhos.

- Um pouco dormente por não me mover... mas perfeitamente bem – respondeu com seu característico sorriso.

Jasper riu com ela e a abraçou novamente, então se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

- Nossa... – sussurrou Alice assombrada – Você é alto... e muito loiro!

Bella deu uma gargalhada, enquanto se retorcia no chão, Jasper olhou para ela sem entender e então voltou seu olhar para Alice que estava de pé diante dele.

- Alguma vez você já pensou em mudar de emprego? –Alice voltou a perguntar.

Bella continuava rindo e Jasper negou com a cabeça.

- É melhor chamar a sua família... estão preocupados – disse Jasper a Alice mexendo um pouco o cabelo.

- Ah, sim! Edward deve estar histérico – se afastou dali e tomou o seu telefone que estava no chão ao lado das ferramentas de Jasper, sem ninguém perceber que tomou uma e colocou em seu bolso enquanto sorrindo maliciosamente.

Jasper se aproximou de Bella e sentou ao seu lado no chão, tirou o colete e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou, simplesmente.

Jasper negou com a cabeça. E sem uma palavra Bella o abraçou e começou a chorar, Jasper só a segurou enquanto ela eliminava a tensão com as suas lágrimas. Alguns minutos depois o Jeep de Emmett reapareceu e três pessoas saíram dele e foram para abraçar Alice calorosamente. Emmett desceu lentamente e viu Jasper e Breçça abraçados, suspirou tranquilo, tinha temido tanto pela vida de sua irmãzinha. Se aproximou de onde a família Cullen celebrava e juntou-se aos risos e abraços.

Bella e Jasper se separaram depois de alguns minutos e ela olhou para ele agradecendo-lhe em silêncio, ele apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha em suas costas em um gesto de compreensão. Com Jasper era assim tão simples, ele com somente sua presença, sem dizer nada, era capaz de fazer alguém se sentir melhor.

Bella se levantou e caminhou em direção ao tumulto que estava em gargalhadas, mas não pode dar mais do que dois passos quando uns braços a rodearam e a deixaram completamente estática.

- Obrigado – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido entre soluços – obrigado, obrigado, obrigado – repetia incessantemente.

Bella, sem realmente saber o que fazer, rodeou sua cintura com os braços e sentiu que aquilo estava bem, tinha estado anteriormente nos braços de Edward. Mas naquele momento específico parecia certo, talvez muito bom. Precisava de um abraço, e ainda que Jasper tinha dado uns minutos atrás, não se comparava ao que estava recebendo nesse momento.

* * *

**SPOILER CAPÍTULO 15**

_Tanya parou de repente e perfurou-a com o olhar._

_- Não entendo como ainda pode pertencer ao FBI... – continuou Tanya – Edward sabe por que ela deixou por uma temporada?_

_- Se eu fosse você fecharia a boca – sussurrou Emmett._

_- É uma ameaça? – Tanya perguntou em sua direção._

_- Leve-o como um aviso – ele murmurou sob sua respiração._

_Tanya riu secamente e olhou para Bella ignorando o aviso recebido._

_- Aqui presente, a agente Black... – continuo Tanya – estava em um tiroteio com seu amado marido Jacob... e uma bala atingiu-o... pobre Isabella viu seu adorado Jacob morrer diante de seus olhos sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada para salvá-lo._

* * *

**Desculpas pela demora, mas agora com o final de algumas fics, vou focar nas outras. Essa tem mais 11 capítulos, um caminho pela frente. Não vai demorar mais do que dois capítulos para eles ficarem juntos *finalmente*. No próximo, todos querendo matar Tanya. **

**Bjs e eu apareço LOGO com o próximo.**

**xx**


	15. Festa na mansão Denali

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Festa na mansão Denali**

Bella olhou no espelho e suspirou. O vestido que Alice lhe havia escolhido não combinava com seu estilo. Era preto e justo, chegava aos pés e tinha uma enorme abertura em sua perna esquerda que chegava até a metade da coxa, quando caminhava via sua perna por completo, e o negro do pano do vestido contrastava com sua pele branca. Alice e Rose tinham penteado seu cabelo como alvoroçado, se acabasse de levantar e sua maquiagem era mais marcada do que de costume, principalmente nos seus olhos.

Deu uma volta e olhou-se de costas...

Não estava bem com ele...

Parecia uma Femme Fatale... ela não era assim, ainda que em ocasiões tinha que atuar dessa maneira por causa do seu trabalho.

Uns golpes na porta a sobressaltaram.

- Bella, vamos chegar tarde – se ouviu a voz de Edward desde o corredor.

Bella voltou a suspirar e girou para colocar uns sapatos e pegar seu xale e sua bolsa. Quando saiu no corredor Edward a esperava encostado na parede, como na festa de noivado. O que lhe fez lembrar de James e aonde ia, algo que fez reagir e voltar para seu quarto para pegar um carregador extra para sua arma... nunca se sabe o que pode chegar a acontecer.

Edward a olhou de cima a baixo e teve que morder o lábio inferior para reprimir um gemido. Sua atração por Bella não era normal, essas curvas perfeitamente definidar essas pernas longas, esses pés colocados de novo nesses saltos que lhe tiravam o ar... cada vez lhe custava mais se reprimir diante ela, não seria de se estranhar que um dia salte em cima e lhe arranque a roupa.

- Está pronta? – perguntou com a voz abafada.

Bella assentiu e começou a caminhar para as escadas, o olhar de Edward se fixou em sua bunda e no rebolado do seu quadril... sem propor Bella sabia como provocá-lo, mas o pior de tudo é que não estava disposta a extinguir esse foto que provocava. E Edward também não estava em seus melhores momentos como para sair e buscar uma distração que o afastasse desses pensamentos tão pouco decorosos com sua guarda-costas ou que apagasse esse fogo que só ela acendia em um misero segundo.

O caminho até a casa Denali foi um silêncio.

Edward tentava decifrar porque Bella exercia tanta atração para ele. Lhe era incompreensível, algo dentro dele lhe dizia que correto, que ele tinha que se sentir assim com ela ainda que não entendesse o por que. Mas seu corpo, ainda que respondesse diante os estímulos que Bella enviava inconscientemente, não parecia entender esse "algo" que lhe dizia a Edward que não se preocupasse e se desejasse levar pelo que sentia.

Por outro lado Bella estava nervosa... ia para a casa do inimigo, já não somente porque era a casa do homem pelo que morreu Jacob, era porque Tanya não lhe inspirava confiança. Via algo estranho nela, não era uma assassina em potencial ou uma mafiosa como Aro, mas estava quase certeza de que tramava algo, e o que quer que fosse, não seria bom para ela.

Não lhe passaram despercebidos seus olhares lascivos para Edward, ou o tom de possessividade com que falava dele. Por Tanya, Bella era uma rival, e Bella longe de pensar que só seria enquanto o caso durasse que teria com Edward como o seu "noivo", não entendia por que algo em seu estômago revirava quando imaginava Edward nos braços de outra mulher.

Quando chegaram a festa o nervosismo de Bella era palpável. Tanto que seus joelhos tremiam e seu pulso estava mais do que acelerado.

- Calma – sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido ao perceber o seu estado – Aqui só estarão familiares e amigos... nada para se preocupar.

Bella olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha... Aro se enquadrava na categoria familiares e amigos? Se assim for, era para se preocupar... ele tinha tentado matá-la e ao falhar quase matou Alice. Se Edward soubesse disso não caminharia tranqüilo no interior daquela casa.

Na porta uma muito feliz e efusiva Tanya cumprimentava os convidados. Quando viu Edward seu rosto se iluminou e seu plano começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Um sorriso malicioso espalhou por seu rosto quando viu Bella, e essa estreitou os olhos e a olhou com desconfiança, tentando adivinhar por onde viria o golpe, porque se de alguma coisa estava certa, é que Tanya ia tentar alguma coisa contra ela naquela noite. Mas que longe estava Bella da verdade... o que Tanya tinha preparado era o único que poderia lhe ferir.

A noite começou a passar em calma, risadas, conversas, piadas... tudo estava normal. Bella estava envolvida em uma conversa com Emmett, Rosalie e Alice, Edward foi daqui para lá cumprimentando os clientes e amaldiçoando entre os dentes toda vez que notava um o olhar muito luxuriante para sua noiva.

Em uma ocasião, quando se deu conta da sua reação diante o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, repreendeu a si mesmo. Mas uma vozinha na parte de trás de sua cabeça gritava incessantemente: "Minha, ela é minha."

Carlisle e Esme observavam a multidão sentados em uma mesa de um lado, viam seus filhos sorrindo, via Bella e a Emmett alerta protegendo aos que mais queriam... e os convidados desfrutando de uma festa em grande estilo que Tanya havia preparado sem motivo aparente.

Mas tudo isso caiu em segundo plano quando Tanya subiu em um palco e chamou a atenção de todos. Ela, vestida com um vestido prateado que era muito curto olhasse por onde olhasse, se sentia deslumbrante em cima de um salto alto e com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ela havia posto tudo nessa festa, depois dessa noite teria sérios problemas para seguir adiante sem o apoio econômico dos Cullen, mas depois do que tinha planejado, Edward cairia aos seus pés sem pensar e Isabella Swan ficaria no esquecimento... ou deveria dizer Isabella Black?

Um sorriso de antecipação se extendeu por seu rosto e ergueu sua taça enquanto a golpeava várias vezes com uma colher. Bella olhou para Tanya e ela devolveu um olhar desafiador que fez Bella se arrepiar e olhou para Emmett, que franziu a testa ao perceber o olhar de advertência em seu amigo.

- Boa noite, amigos – a voz de Tanya se elevou sobre o burburinho que havia se levantado ao ver que ela demorava para começar a falar, todos ficaram em silêncio – a razão para essa festa não é outra senão de felicitar o meu bom amigo Edward Cullen por seu futuro compromisso com Isabella Black... perdão Swan – disse olhando para Bella atentamente.

Todo mundo explodiu em aplausos e aclamação, enquanto o sangue era drenado do rosto de Bella e ficava congelava. Emmett deu um passo para frente, mas Alice o parou, seguida dos braços de Edward que cercaram a cintura fina de Bella e ela se deixou cair em naqueles braços que a seguravam com força.

Poucos minutos depois, se viu em um dos terraços, sentada em um sofá, com o rosto escondido no peito de Edward enquanto seu corpo tremia sem controle. Edward, pensando que era frio, tirou o casaco e passou-o nos ombros, ao mesmo tempo que ela esfregava os braços para lhe dar calor.

Bella sentiu que algo dentro do seu peito estava rompendo novamente. Algo rasgava em seu interior e não era só a dor de ter lembrado de Jacob, era o medo que a tinham descoberto... Tanya sabia quem ela realmente era, se Tanya o tinha descoberto facilmente, Aro também poderia fazê-lo, poderiam chegar até ela e descobrir que tudo era um truque para fazê-lo cair.

Então Edward estaria em perigo, Edward, sua família, Emmett e até ela mesma... tudo estava sentenciado a uma carta... esperava que a sorte estivesse do seu lado.

- Como você está? – Emmett perguntou ao aparecer no terraço seguido pelo resto da família.

Todos tinham ficado preocupados ao ver o estado em que havia ficado Bella depois da saudação deTanya, uns entendiam mais do que outros, mas todos tiveram uma leve suspeita do que poderia acontecer.

Emmett estava lá por motivos óbvios... para ele também lhe havia sido doloroso ouvir o sobrenome de seu melhor amigo, embora não tanto quanto Bella.

Edward estava ciente de tudo, ou pelo menos do que Bella o tinha deixado saber.

Alice... Alice estava amarrando as pontas soltas. Lembrava do nome de Jake e um "obstáculo em sua vida" de sua conversa com Jasper dias atrás... agora Tanya havia chamado Bella por outro sobrenome supostamente por engano, mas isso tinha afetado a Bella mais do que acreditavam aquelas que a rodeavam.

Rosalie simplesmente estava ali porque Emmett havia saído correndo no mesmo momento, não sabia de nada, mas não queria o deixar sozinho na companhia de Bella.

Carlisle e Esme também não sabiam de nada, mas estavam preocupados com Bella, e pela testa franzida de Edward quando a levou da festa.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta que Emmett fez, porque em seguida a figura de Tanya apareceu no terraço com um sorriso tão radiante que gelou o sangue de Emmett.

- Como Isabella esta? – perguntou com falso interesse – sinto muito meu erro não sei porque te chamei assim.

Bella reagiu ao som dessa voz e levantou a cabeça do peito de Edward para encará-la. Em seu olhar podia ler o ódio, a repulsa dessa mulher que provocava nela. Já não somente pelo o que seu pai tinha feito, havia ganhado o privilégio pelos méritos próprios, e isso não ficaria assim... não mesmo.

Ficou de pé e encarou a Tanya com sua melhor cara de poker... não demonstraria debilidade diante dela... nunca.

Tanya se endireitou para parecer ainda mais alta e tentar intimidá-la... ainda que Bella estava muito longe disso.

- Já te pedi desculpas querida... não entendo porque essa hostilidade em seu olhar – disse Tanya – ou... quem sabe tem algo que esconder? – piscou inocentemente.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos e ficou tensa. Emmett rosnou em sua direção enrijecendo todos os músculos do seu corpo pronto para atacar. Bella respirou fundo para tentar acalmar e não pular em cima, também as mãos de Edward em sua cintura a detiveram de fazer algo estúpido.

- O que é que estou escondendo? – perguntou entre dentes.

Tanya riu e negou com a cabeça enquanto andava com passo despreocupado de um lado a outro na frente da Bella.

- Você sabe querida... – disse com a voz doce – Lembra de Jacob? Jacob Black?

Bella apertou a mandíbula e Emmett deu um passo para frente para proteger sua amiga. Bella colocou uma mão em seu peito e deu um olhar significativo... só ela mesma poderia enfrentar isso.

- Pelo o que vejo... você fez o dever de casa... Denali – sussurrou Bella olhando-a de cima abaixo com desprezo.

- Claro querida... não deixo nenhum cabo solto... você levou flores para o tumulo do seu maridinho ultimamente? – perguntou enquanto piscava inocentemente.

Uns suspiros rodearam a cena. Alice por fim juntou os cabos, Rosalie segurou Emmett que parecia disposto a saltar sobre Tanya e despedaça-la em uns segundos. Carlisle negava com a cabeça e Edward reforçou seu aperto na cintura de Bella para evitar que fizesse alguma estupidez.

Bella sorriu e algo piscou em seus olhos... o golpe baixo havia sido traiçoeiro e muito forte. Lhe havia retirado o ar dos pulmões e a força das suas pernas, se não fosse pelas mãos de Edward segurando-a estaria no chão. Mas nunca o demonstraria... nunca diante de um Denali.

- Você tem ido visitar seu pai Eleazar na cadeia? – perguntou com o mesmo tom de doçura que Tanya usou segundos antes.

Se ela jogou sujo com o que sabia, Bella também poderia fazê-lo.

Tanya parou em seco e a perfurou com o olhar.

- Não entendo como ainda pode pertencer ao FBI... – continuou Tanya – Edward sabe por que saiu por uma temporada?

- Se eu fosse você fecharia a boca – Emmett sussurrou.

- É uma ameaça? – Tanya perguntou em sua direção.

- Tome-o como um aviso – murmurou entre dentes.

Tanya riu secamente e voltou a olhar para Bella ignorando a advertência que acabaça de receber.

- Aqui presente, a agente... Black – continuou Tanya – estava em um tiroteio com seu querido marido Jacob... e uma bala o acertou... a pobre Isabella viu como seu adorado Jacob morria diante seus olhos sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada para salvá-lo.

Bella estremeceu, algo que somente Edward captou, que a sujeitou com mais força suportando quase todo seu peso. Bella sentiu que não podia respirar, que suas pernas falhavam... se sentiu cair sobre a borda, enquanto as imagens daquele dia se repetiam uma a outra vez em sua mente. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força, e juntando toda a sua força de vontade, abriu-os novamente a dedicou um olhar furioso para a loira em frente a ela.

- Mas isso não é tudo... não, não... – Tanya negou com a cabeça e Emmett rosnou advertindo-lhe para que calasse a boca porque já sabia o que ia dizer – na autópsia constatou que a bala que matou Jacob foi do mesmo calibre que das armas regulamentadas do FBI... e fazendo alguns testes, eles descobriram algo muito importante.

Tanya sorriu presunçosa e Bella apertou as mãos em punhos pronta para dar o primeiro golpe.

- As provas de balísticas... – continuou Tanya – revelaram que a arma que disparou a bala era de... ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Isabella Black. Que coincidência... não acham?

Bella piscou lutando contra as lágrimas... lágrimas de raiva e fúria. Ao seu redor tudo era silêncio, ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada ou mover um músculo. Todos estavam muito chocados.

- Os testes concluíram que era uma bala perdida - Emmett murmurou olhando para o chão – Não foi algo pensado e muito menos sabendo o que iria acontecer.

- Os agentes sempre sabem encobrir uns aos outros... – contradisse Tanya – se de verdade não fosse um disparo intencional... por que Isabella deixou o corpo? A culpa talvez?

Emmett deu um passo adiante esquecendo que Tanya era uma mulher, muito mais fraca do que ele e talvez sem o conhecimento de artes marciais ou defesa pessoal como ele tinha. Mas estava atacando Bella, isso era o suficiente para ele, o suficiente para batê-la até deixá-la inconsciente ou matar no melhor dos casos.

Mas, em um movimento rápido, Bella se livrou das mãos de Edward e ficou entre Tanya e Emmett evitando seu ataque sobre ela. Se de algo estava segura era que teria força para suportá-lo, só ela poderia contra Denali, ela só saberia expor suas cartas e deixa-la de boca fechada.

Virou-se para ela e a olhou sorrindo, algo que confundiu Tanya e a deixou nervosa...

- Tem razão Tanya... eu matei o meu marido acidentalmente com um tiro... – Bella disse, com determinação e sem perder o sorriso – mas... não aprendeu toda a lição ou você está evitando um fato importante.

Tanya piscou surpreendida, os demais a olharam sem entender e Emmett ocultou uma gargalhada com uma tosse fingida.

- Você sabe contra quem era o tiroteio? – Bella perguntou, colocando um dedo em seu queixo e fazendo como se estivesse pensando – Ah sim! Eleazar Denali... tentava fugir do país, com vários de seus homens e uma grande soma de dinheiro, queria ir para o México... por quê? Ah! Eu já lembrei... aqui, nos Estados Unidos, estava sendo acusado de fraude fiscal, assassinato, tráfico de drogas e armas, tráfico de escravas brancas... Emmett me esqueci de alguma coisa?

Perguntou olhando-o enquanto sorria, Emmett só deu de ombros e sorriu de volta.

Tanya estava desconcertada... Isabella tinha que estar mentindo, seu pai estava na prisão por desvio de verbas, Aro Volturi o havia denunciado por isso. O que estava dizendo era uma mentira... não..

- O gato comeu a sua língua? – Bella perguntou dando um passo em sua direção.

Tanya balançou a cabeça e a sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes...

- Está mentindo! - gritou apontando com um dedo – Está mentindo para se proteger! Edward não acredite nisso! Só mente para que você não pense mal dela... é uma assassina!

Bella se encolheu diante a acusação e Edward voltou para segurá-la pela cintura.

- Nós vamos embora – Edward disse numa voz sombria – Não vou permitir que você fale de Bella desse modo – disse com os dentes apertados.

Bella inclinou todo o seu peso sobre ele enquanto se dirigiam para a saída. Ela sentia que sua cabeça dava voltas, que o que havia acontecido minutos atrás naquele terraço havia sido produto de sua imaginação. A partir do momento que Tanya havia a chamado de assassina sua mente desconectou, sentiu que seu mundo desaparecia e só as mãos de Edward sobre ela eram capazes de ancorá-la parcialmente para a realidade.

Edward manteve Bella encostada sobre seu ombro todo o trajeto até sua casa. Ela estava ausente, sem falar e olhava para um ponto fixo... tudo parecia deixar de existir para ela. Quando estacionou o carro a pegou nos braços a levou para seu próprio quarto, a deitou sobre sua cama e tirou seus sapatos enquanto negava com a cabeça... ele queria tirar-los, mas não nessa situação.

Se deitou ao lado dela e a apertou contra seu corpo, sentiu como Bella estava tremendo e ele enterrou seu nariz em seu pescoço quando respirava com força, seu perfume fez sua cabeça dar voltar, mas sorriu. Mais uma vez foi ele que saia ao resgate da donzela em perigo, e não a guarda-costas que protegia o seu cliente.

* * *

**Quem está com vontade de dar na cara da Tanya levanta a mão! O próximo vai ser ótimo, Tanya vai aprender com quem se meteu haha.. Vou postar no máximo até sexta-feira :)**

**Beijos e comentem por favor**

**xx**


	16. Climbing the walls

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Nota da Leili:**Enquanto traduzia a parte da Bella e do Edward eu estava ouvindo It Is What It Is, From Where You Are e Falling In do Lifehouse, e me deu uma emoção diferente em ler, quem quiser: **It Is What It Is (http*:/ow.*ly/*6C5nW) From Where You Are (http*:/ow.*ly/*6C5tV) Falling In (http*:/ow.*ly/*6C5ww)** só tirar os *.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - ****Climbing the walls (Escalando as paredes)**

Emmett olhava Tanya com um misto de ódio e desprezo. Se não tinha saltado sobre ela para lhe matar era porque Bella tinha impedido. Ele estava lá no dia do tiroteio, ele estava também quando os testes de balística revelaram aquela verdade sombria... e ele melhor do que ninguém sabia o tormento que Bella havia vivido e ainda vivia desde esse momento.

Bella mataria Jacob intencionalmente?

Era uma loucura... impossível de imaginar.

Não... nunca poderia acreditar.

Sem pensar mais nisso, e para evitar tentações homicidas virou-se e puxou o telefone do bolso. Procurou na memória aqueles números que Bella lhe havia dado a alguns dias antes, quando começou a trabalhar no caso Cullen, e escolhendo o que necessitava pressionou a tecla de chamada e levou-o ao ouvido.

- Sam... eu preciso de um de seus homens – disse em um tom neutro, olhou por cima do ombro e viu Tanya tentar escapar, a agarrou pelo braço e olhou para ela friamente – Você não se mova daqui – ele rosnou olhando-a nos olhos – alguém descobriu Bella – mais uma vez disse ao homem no telefone – ninguém que tenha a ver com A... com _ele_... de acordo.

Desligou o telefone e sem soltar Tanya a levou até uma cadeira e a obrigou a sentar. A olhou de novo com desprezo e pigarreou para limpar a garganta.

- Quem te deu toda essa informação? – perguntou friamente.

Tanya o olhou assustada e sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem de medo, tinha se metido em sérios problemas.

* * *

Bella ficou em silêncio, olhou pela janela que permanecia com as cortinas abertas... podia ver o céu de Chicago, iluminada por pequenos pontos de luz. Alguns dias atrás teria dito que eram estrelas, nesse momento qualquer palavra carecia de significado para ela.

Em sua cabeça só via o corpo de Jake caindo no chão, o sangue manchando suas mãos e a voz daquela mulher repetindo constantemente as mesmas palavras "_é uma assassina!"_

Um calafrio percorreu as suas costas e encolheu-se ainda mais. Sentiu um peso na sua cintura... e piscou confusa.

Onde estava?

Quanto tempo estava ali?

Quem estava ao seu lado?

Até esse momento não tinha se preocupado em saber a resposta a qualquer uma destas perguntas, nem sequer havia levantado as perguntas em si. Talvez tenha sido o choque do que tinha acontecido... ou talvez simplesmente não se importava, estava tão certa de que sabia que nada poderia acontecer enquanto tinha esses braços em volta dela.

Foi então quando recebeu as respostas às suas perguntas, e tudo se resumia em três palavras: estava com Edward.

Edward se manteve em silêncio, não querendo incomodá-la, apenas esperando que se sentisse melhor. Monitorava cada um de seus movimentos, e quando ela demonstrava alguma reação tentava tranquilizá-la.

Bella se virou em seus braços e estiveram olhando-se nos olhos por alguns minutos. O quarto estava mal iluminado com uma luz da lâmpada que refletia uma luz muito fraca, mas o suficiente para se verem. Para poderem observar o debate interior que tinham ambos os olhares.

O chocolate e o verde grama fundindo-se em um, em um olhar carregado de significado, um significado que nem sequer mil palavras seriam capazes de descrever.

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Obrigada – sussurrou com voz entrecortada.

Edward não respondeu, não merecia o agradecimento, só se preocupava por ela. Mas se aproximou lentamente e beijou sua testa com doçura.

Bella estremeceu novamente, mas desta vez o motivo foi diferente. Sentiu um formigamento ali onde os lábios de Edward tinham tocado. Seu coração batia acelerado e a sua respiração tinha mudado de ritmo. E não pensou, apenas se deixou levar.

Ainda com os olhos fechados voltou a se aproximar dele, tocou seu nariz com o seu e suspirou. Buscou sua bochecha e beijou levemente, foi deixando um rastro de beijinhos até o canto dos seus boca, onde deixou um beijo mais longo. Sentiu as mãos de Edward mais fortes na sua cintura e isso lhe deu coragem... se aventurou a deslizar seus lábios nos dele.

Tudo começou com uma pequena toque, seguinte o beijo já foi com mais vontade e quando se deram conta suas línguas batalhavam sem dar-se trégua.

Edward pensou que estava sonhando, Bella o beijando, voluntariamente, e a sós. Isso não era um beijo fingido para que todos acreditassem o que não era. Era algo que nascia dela, algo que ambos precisavam. Aproximou mais seu corpo do dela, podia sentir a curva de seus quadris sob o tecido macio do seu vestido, podia sentir o sabor de sua respiração em sua boca e isso o estava deixando louco. Estava levando ao limite, a um pulo de não ter volta.

Bella envolveu uma perna em torno de sua cintura e o aproximou mais dela, sentiu a excitação de Edward batendo contra seu corpo e teve que reprimir um gemido. Depois de meses se contendo, de nem sequer sentir a necessidade de um corpo contra o seu... agora isso a estava consumindo, sentia o fogo em seu interior, o sangue fervendo em suas veias e só Edward poderia resolver tudo isso, só com Edward tinha despertado a mulher que tinha adormecido desde que Jake deixou de existir.

As mãos de Bella voaram para os botões da camisa de Edward, não tinha se livrado delas, quando mãos dele a pararam. Quente, com o coração batendo e a respiração irregular, com bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados... Edward precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não saltar sobre ela nesse mesmo instante.

- O que... o que foi? – perguntou Bella confusa.

- Não o faça – sussurrou Edward olhando-a nos olhos, negando-se a olhar para outro lugar e não cair em tentação.

- Por que? – desafiou Bella franzindo a testa.

- Não é o melhor momento, você... você está afetada, não o fará porque na realidade o deseja, só porque preci... – Edward não pode continuar falando. Bella se lançou aos seus lábios evitando que voltasse a ser interrompida.

Edward afastou as suas mãos dela e tentou afastar seu o corpo também, mas Bella tinha força e sabia como evitar se mover para evitar a distancia de seus corpos. Não poderia mais suportar se reprimir. Porque não queria que aquilo acontecesse assim, não por culpa de seu falecido marido, queria dormir com ela, e como queria, mas porque ela queria fazê-lo, não porque o precisava para se sentir melhor.

Bella se afastou dele xingando entre dentes, estava determinada, e se de algo estava certa é que quando se propunha a algo, faria o impossível para conseguir. Ficou de pé e sem tirar os olhos de Edward desceu o zíper do seu vestido. Edward abriu os olhos surpreendido e levantou-se também para evitar que o fizesse. Mas não lhe deu tempo, quando chegou onde ela estava, o vestido estava a seus pés e ela só estava coberta por um pequeno conjunto de renda preta.

Ele parou e a olhou com fome.

Se permitiu o descaramento de deter seu olhar em casa uma de suas curvas, imaginando como seria deslizar suas mãos por aquela pele branca, imaginando o sabor de seus seios em sua boca... sentiu sua calça ficar menor e suspirou frustrado.

Por que Isabella tinha que ser tão malditamente irresistível?

Bella se aproximou dele balançando os quadris provocantemente, ela parou e olhou em seus olhos desde sua altura, Edward estava paralisado, não sabendo se continuava a recusar ou se deixava levar pelo o que sentia. Bella levantou a mão e terminou de desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, ele continuou imóvel. Mas quando Bella deslizou uma de suas mãos desde o seu pescoço até o umbigo fechou os olhos, rendendo-se...

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou o corpo dela para beijá-la, um beijo dominante, necessitado. Nele mostrava toda a sua frustração, tudo o que levava semanas reprimindo, o desejo, a angústia por sentir algo tão novo, a necessidade de fundir-se com ela... tudo isso era transmitido por seus lábios sobre os dela.

Ela se entregou tanto como ele nesse beijo, deixou claro que o queria e pelo visto ele estava disposto a dar isso... esfregou sua barriga em sua iminente ereção e Edward gemeu contra seus lábios.

- Calce os sapatos – Edward sussurrou olhando em seus olhos.

Bella olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

- O quê? – Perguntou confusa.

- Que você coloque os sapatos... eu sempre imaginei fazer isso com você usando os sapatos.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com diversão... era estranho, mas para ela era uma bobagem, se a ele lhe fazia tanta ilusão...

Bella caminhou até seus sapatos e os colocou, voltou para onde Edward estava caminhando lentamente. Edward olhava para seus pés, sem piscar... só tinha imaginado isso tantas vezes que não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Assim é melhor? – Bella ronronou contra a pele do seu pescoço.

- Muito melhor – respondeu Edward antes de se lançar sobre ela e beijá-la.

Bella tremia entre seus braços, sua cabeça dava voltar e o fogo que sentia em seu interior estava mais vivo do que nunca. A adrenalina estava fervendo em suas veias, seu coração, que até então estava adormecido, despertou e bombeava o sangue tão rápido que podia sentir na ponta dos dedos.

Edward a pegou e colocou sobre a cama, se permitiu admirá-la alguns segundos, vendo como seu peito subia e descia ao ritmo da sua respiração. Como seus lábios o convidava para beijá-la até o cansaço... ele também se sentiu arder. Tirou suas roupas, ficando com a boxer e deitou-se sobre ela.

Bella aceitou de bom grado esta nova faceta de Edward, ela nunca tinha fantasiado sobre algo assim, nem mesmo se permitiu pensar que isso poderia acontecer em algum ponto. Mas ali estava... e se sentia liberada.

Em poucas semanas, seria o segundo aniversário da morte de Jake, e nunca, durante esses dois anos, se sentia tão livre como nesse momento. Sem o peso da culpa em suas costas, sem nada que a impedisse de ser ela mesma, e pagaria as consequências mais tarde, agora desfrutaria de tudo o que pudesse.

Edward beijava cada centímetro de pele que tinha ao seu alcance, seu sabor era ainda melhor do que imaginava, Bella enterrava os dedos entre seus cabelos fazendo-o perder a cabeça. Se colocou de joelhos ao seu lado e voltou a admirar sua beleza. Deslizou suas mãos desde seus quadris, acariciando todo o comprimento de suas pernas... ele parou em seus tornozelos e admirou, mais uma vez como ficavam aqueles malditos sapatos. Acariciou seu pé com a ponta de seus dedos e Bella nunca imaginei que este pequeno toque podia despertar tantas sensações nela.

Edward se aproximou dela novamente, beijando cada centímetro de suas pernas e parando em seu abdômen, suas mãos se apertaram em seus seios, cobertos pela fina renda de seu sutiã, podia sentir os mamilos inchados e eretos esperando por ele. Ele imaginou mais uma vez como seriam, rosados e pequenos? Marronzinhos e um pouco maiores?

Não teve a chance de deixar sua imaginação vagar muito, porque ela desabotoou a roupa que os cobria e mostrou em toda sua glória.

- Rosados e pequenos... – Edward sussurrou com um sorriso de satisfação.

Bella enrolou aos mãos novamente em seu cabelo e o puxou para ela, para lhe mostrar uma vez mais que era o que queria acariciou o membro dele sobre sua roupa interior arrancando gemidos abafados contra seus lábios.

Edward estava ficando louco, essa mulher o deixaria louco. Lambeu e mordiscou aqueles rosados mamilos, suas mãos o rodearam e se deslizaram por aqueles pequenos montículos que eram seus seios, e Bella se contorcia de prazer suspirando sob seu corpo.

Bella acariciava suas costas, seus braços fortes, surpreendeu a si mesma desejando ser sua de uma vez, desejando uma união com a qual nunca havia sonhado. Se deleitou deslizando os seus dedos pelas dobras dos músculos que se formavam em suas costas, até que chegou a sua bunda e colocou as mãos sob a sua roupa interior retirando-a pouco a pouco. Edward a ajudou e não demorou para estar completamente nu diante dela.

Edward olhou para ela novamente, tentando gravar a fogo essa imagem em sua mente... levava semanas desejando aquilo e o desfrutaria tudo o que pudesse, nada lhe garantiria que isso voltaria a acontecer.

Acariciou seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos e desceu por um de seus lados fazendo as costas de Bella arquear. Chegou até seus quadris e delineou o elástico daquela calcinha que tão bem ficava... se aproximou e suspiro contra a pele de seu abdômen... jogou um pouco mais com seu auto-controle e depois deslizou a pequena peça deixando-a completamente exposta para ele.

Admirou uma vez mais seu corpo, mas desta vez completamente nua, ele parou novamente em seus pés, calçados com os sapatos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Se colocou sobre Bella, ela recebeu-o com suas pernas abertas. Eles olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos e Bella suspirou, o cheiro de sua respiração em seu rosto fez Edward perder os sentidos e a penetrou de um só golpe.

Um grito abafado saiu da garganta de Bella e cravou as unhas em suas costas. As investidas de Edward não demoraram, cada vez que investia desejava que estivesse mais e mais dentro. Bella se deixava levar, seu mundo se centrava apenas em Edward, dentro do seu corpo, entrando e saindo sem cessar, fazendo-lhe perder a pouca sanidade que lhe restava.

Enrolou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o novo ângulo os fez gemer, Edward estava ficando louco, a estreiteza e a umidade daquela cavidade, a suavidade e o cheiro da sua pele, o suor banhando seus corpos e fazendo a fricção ser mais prazerosa, os saltos de seus sapatos de escavando em sua bunda...

Lhe faltava pouco... muito pouco. Mas aguentou estoicamente até que sentiu as paredes de Bella aprisionarem seu membro. Se deixou levar com um grito que acompanhou ao dela, e depois caiu derrotado em seu corpo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio... sobravam palavras. Edward deitou para um lado e quando Bella se acomodou para dormir em seu lado do colchão puxou-a até ele e colocou-a sobre seu peito. Bella não pensou, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela inconsciência enquanto as batidas do coração de Edward lhe acalantavam, com um suspiro e um beijo em seu cabelo Edward também se deixou ir.

Amanhã seria outro dia.

* * *

**WOW! Mas hein as coisas esquentaram por aqui né... aiaiai aiaiai**

**Alguém ouviu as músicas? Se sim, dá uma emoção diferente né? *-***

**Próximo capítulo ainda não é o dia depois, é Emmett fazendo a Tanya falar muahahahaha* **

**E eu quero postar antes de quarta... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Os passarinhos cantam

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Os passarinhos cantam...**

Emmett olhou mais uma vez para Tanya, que continuava sentada olhando para o chão, em silêncio e tremendo como uma folha. Não lhe dava pena, ela sozinha tinha conseguido se sentir assim.

Um garoto muito jovem apareceu no terraço onde estava e deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Toda a família Cullen continuava reunida naquele lugar. Emmett se moveu desconfortavelmente e olhou para Rose, ela entendeu a mensagem imediatamente.

- Por que não saímos daqui? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

Emmett ficou tenso, se todos saíssem queria dizer que ele não poderia proteger ninguém, o garoto adivinhando seu medo se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Jared e Embry estão na porta controlando qualquer movimento, nada vai acontecer – o tranquilizou.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Rose saíram do terraço e voltaram a mesclar entre o publico que participava da festa, ainda que a vontade de celebrar os tenha abandonado. Eles tinham um mal sabor na boca, ter descoberto a dura verdade de Bella não havia sido um prato de bom gosto. Por um lado eles preferiam ter permanecido na ignorância antes de ver toda a dor que refletiam os olhos cor de chocolate, mas por outro lado gostavam de saber por que aquela garota sempre se mostrava triste e distante de todo mundo.

Emmett olhou para o garoto com desconfiança, ainda que o conhecia nunca tinha conversado, esperava que ele pudesse fazer Tanya soltar tudo o que sabia, o FBI havia sido contratado para atar todos os cabos para que Aro não pudesse acessar todas as informações sobre o passado de Bella, não entendia como uma simples garota, com um punhado de bilhetes conseguiu revelar algo que deveria ser bem escondida.

- Seth... Espero que você faça o seu trabalho – Emmett murmurou sob sua respiração.

O garoto olhou para cima para fixar os olhos em Emmett, já que era mais baixo do que ele.

- Por ser jovem não me tira a profissionalismo, você sabe que eu posso fazer – protestou.

Emmett mostrou um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

- De acordo cara... mas não se esqueça quem eu sou – sussurrei muito baixo para Tanya não ouvi-lo.

- Você vai supervisionar o interrogatório? – Seth perguntou.

- Eu gostaria... mas não a leve para a central, não é uma criminosa, faça aqui.

- Mas... – tentou protestar.

- Não é suspeita, apenas tem informação que não precisamos não é necessário assustá-la demais – disse Emmett.

- Falará melhor com um foco em seu rosto... as gatinhas como ela ficam intimidadas logo – Seth disse com um sorriso cínico.

Emmett riu entre dentes.

- É melhor colocá-lo... agora faça o seu trabalho - insisti.

Seth caminhou lentamente para uma cadeira, pegou e colocou estrategicamente em frente a Tanya, que parecia assustada e abaixou o olhar. Seth se sentou na cadeira ao contrário para apoiar os braços no encosto da cadeira e olhou para Tanya fixamente.

- Vamos ver... Eu só quero saber uma coisa... Quem te deu todas as informações que você sabe? – Seth perguntou em um sussurro.

Tanya olhou para ele entre os cílios e estremeceu, mas não respondeu nada.

- Você não está acusada de qualquer merda ainda, eu posso ter muita paciência, mas também posso perder a mesma facilidade – explicou o rapaz com voz calma – assim que aconselho você a responder às minhas perguntas, se você não quer sair mal disso.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado – Tanya murmurou.

- Nada de errado com isso? – Emmett rosnou alguns passos dela, você acusou uma agente federal de assassinato, o fez diante de mais civis. Isso não é fazer algo de errado?

- Esta informação era verdadeira... a minha acusação tinha fundamento – disse Tanya novamente com mais força em sua voz.

Emmett ficou tenso e tentou respirar profundamente para se acalmar, não ganharia nada, tomando sua arma e esvaziando o carregador nela.

- Quem te deu essa informação? – Seth voltou a repetir, mas com mais ênfase.

Só silêncio novamente.

- Esta bem – murmurou Emmett – jogaremos o policial bom e policial mau... sabe qual é o meu papel? – perguntou com cinismo levantando sua jaqueta e mostrando sua arma para Tanya, esta se assustou e olhou para Seth com olhos suplicantes – ele não vai te ajudar, eu sou seu superior.

Seth assentiu e Tanya empalideceu.

- Esta bem... – sussurrou Tanya – busquei um detetive particular.

- Quem? – grunhiu Emmett.

- Eu não sei o nome dela – Tanya disse um fio de voz – eu contratei um rapaz que vive em Oakland. Ele disse que o caso era muito complexo para ele e entraria em contato com seus superiores para que escolhessem o homem certo para obter as informações que pedi.

- Quem era aquele homem? – Seth perguntou novamente.

- Eu não sei... Eu falei com esse cara chamado Mark, Mark Spencer.

- Não te deu nenhum nome? –perguntou Emmett dessa vez.

Tanya balançou a cabeça.

- Como te deu a informação? - Perguntou dessa vez Seth.

- Nós estávamos em um restaurante em Lincoln Square, me deu uma pasta com as informações que eu pedi – Tanya murmurou.

- Que informação pediu?

Tanya engoliu em seco e olhou para Emmett com medo, esse homem a assustava, era tão grande e ameaçador. Os músculos de seus braços estavam tão tensos que podia ser visto até mesmo sobre seu terno, tinha afrouxado a gravata e desabotoou o primeiro botão da sua camisa, que lhe dava um ar mais casual, mas também mais perigoso.

- Eu queria saber a sujeira dessa... – Tanya parou o que estava a ponto de dizer quando viu a expressão furiosa no rosto dos dois homens na frente dela – ela não poderia ficar com Edward... tinha que ter algo que fizesse que Edward se afastasse dela.

- Quero ver essa pasta – disse Emmett.

Tanya assentiu e se levantou, saiu escoltada por Seth. Emmett ficou e passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Isso estava saindo do planejado, esta mulher estava se metendo na boca do lobo e ainda estava dando problemas. Necessitava que Bella estivesse em sua melhor forma, precisava de que tudo estivesse amarrado e bem amarrado para que Aro Volturi apodrecesse na prisão isso se não o condenassem à morte.

O telefone dele começou a vibrar e olhou para o identificador com a testa franzida, atendeu com cautela.

- Não é seguro me ligar para este número – grunhiu sem se quer responder.

- Eu sei... só queria saber como vai as investigações com essa mulher – uma voz masculina respondeu do outro lado.

- Ela está cantando, mas não sabe muito... te soa algo um tal de Mark Spencer? – Emmett perguntou.

- Sei... é um detetive da escola não sabe muito, só dificulta o trabalho dos outros – disse ele.

- Aparentemente, tem alguém superior a ele que sabe trabalhar – Emmett disse amargamente.

- Quem?

- Nós não sabemos... Denali não sabe o nome dele – Emmett sussurrou abrindo a porta e certificando-se que tudo estava bem.

- É irônico que a filha de Eleazar esta nos colocando as coisas mais difíceis, é como se essa soubesse mais do que conta.

- Não sabe – disse Emmett – tinha que ver seu rosto quando Bella lhe disse algumas das razões pelas quais seu pai é acusado.

- Bella é ótima...

- Mas deveria... – a frase de Emmett foi deixada inconclusa.

- Disso nenhuma palavra para Bella, que pense que tudo está abaixo das minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem... mas você sabe que não estou de acordo nisso, ela deveria saber o que está acontecendo – se queixou Emmett.

- Não me venha de novo com essa ladainha... as coisas são como são porque assim será mais fácil para ela e você sabe disso.

- Mas Jacob...

- Jacob não importa agora... – lhe cortou o homem do outro lado da linha – estamos falando de um caso que esta aberto a mais de quatro anos e estamos prestes a resolvê-lo... você quer estragar tudo por seus princípios? Corra e conte tudo a Bella! Como você acha que vai perdoá-lo mais facilmente por mentir, agora que não pode oferecer nada ou o quanto tiver a cabeça de Aro?

- Ela é como minha irmã – Emmett gemeu.

- Eu sei... também é como minha filha, eu prometi a Charlie que cuidaria dela e estou deixando que se arrisque... você acha que eu estou orgulhoso de mim? Eu estou quebrando uma promessa.

- Charlie não vai ficar com raiva... sabe que sua filha é forte ... – Emmett sorriu.

- Basta manter os olhos abertos, e tirar dessa garota toda a informação que puder, sei que pode fazê-lo.

- Harry... você sabe que mataria por ela.

- O movimento se demonstra andando rapaz... – sussurrou – demonstre a mim também que tenho encoberto como guarda-costas tem valido a pena.

- Não me lembre... – Emmett disse, negando com a cabeça – fingir ser um inútil quando...

- Quando é um tenente-general... Eu sei, eu sei... sempre o repete.

- Também sou seu superior – Emmett brincou.

Harry riu entre dentes.

- Que tudo continue como agora – disse o homem com a voz cansada.

- De acordo – disse Emmett antes de desligar.

Tanya e Seth voltaram e Seth tinha um sorriso no rosto. Lhe estendeu um papel para Emmett e levantou uma sobrancelha esperando a sua reação.

- Alec Martins? – perguntou incrédulo, Seth concordou com um sorriso – mas este homem trabalha para...

- Exatamente... – assegurou Seth.

- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis... – um sorriso cínico curvou nos lábios de Emmett.

Depois deu dois passos até Tanya e parou diante dela.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa e só direi uma vez – Emmett disse com a voz dura olhando-a acusadoramente – não saia do país sem pedir autorização, tem que estar disponível a qualquer momento se te chamarem para depor e o mais importante, tudo o que tem nesses documentos é confidencial, se uma única palavra sair de seus lábios, me encarregarei pessoalmente em fazer você passe alguns anos na prisão.

Tanya se endireitou e olhou para Emmett de modo desafiante.

- Quem você acha que é para me exigir tudo isso e me ameaçar? – perguntou com voz afiada.

Emmett bufou e colocou a mão no bolso buscando sua identificação.

- Emmett McCarthy, tenente-general do FBI, você acha suficiente? – ele disse, mostrando o seu distintivo.

* * *

**Tanya se ferrou *tods dança* quero ver se alguém pegou uma informação importante nesse capítulo...**

******O próximo é o Dia Seguinte da Bella e do Edward muitas emoções!**

**QUEM QUER UM SPOILER? Eu estou com um ótimo do próximo capítulo aqui, quem comentar e deixar o e-mail eu vou mandar o spoiler. Deixe o e-mail da seguinte forma, substitua os simbolos por nome (underline) (arroba) (ponto) porque se você escrever normal o fanfiction some com o email, então se comentar e sumir eu não vou poder mandar nada. Se alguém tem dúvidas de como mandar o e-mail, veja as reviews de _Não Julgue Uma Bella Pela Aparência_, que lá tem uns emails nesse estilo ;)  
**

**E posto o próximo capítulo no fds se chegar a 215 reviews eu sei que vocês conseguem... :P**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Lembrando do passado

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Lembrando do passado**

Bella entreabriu os olhos e a luz de um novo dia bateu contra eles, obrigando-a a fechar as pálpebras. Se mexeu na cama tentando encontrar uma nova posição para continuar dormindo, mas sentiu algo quente deitado ao lado dela. Virou-se para ficar cara a cara contra o que estava em sua cama e encontrou o rosto de Edward.

Por um momento não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Sem mais as memórias, uma por uma, vieram a sua mente e a fez se encolher de dor. Ainda podia ouvir a voz daquela mulher chamando-a de assassina, podia sentir ainda a dor produzida pela morte de Jake...

Mas suas memórias não pararam ai... sua mente visualizou o que havia acontecido horas antes, naquela cama e com Edward…

Seu peito contraiu de dor, seus olhos encheram de lagrimas e pensou que o coração iria se partir em dois. O peso da culpa, a agonia de sentir que havia traído o homem que acreditava amar... seu corpo começou a tremer, as mãos tentando segurar os lençóis, sentiu que caia, e caiu em um abismo sem fim. Até que uns braços fortes a rodearam e se sentia a salvo.

Edward tinha acordado com o som de seus soluços, não soube o que fazer, além de abraçá-la e tentar aliviar a um pouco sua dor... Bella escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele e, lentamente, o choro foi cessando até que desapareceu por completo.

Se afastou de Edward lentamente e não se sentiu forte o suficiente para levantar o olhar e ver seus olhos. Ela se sentia suja... por uma parte achava ter sido infiel a Jacob, mas seu coração e seu corpo reagiam diante à proximidade do corpo nu de Edward.

- Hey... – a chamou Edward em um sussurro – está tudo bem – tentou tranquilizá-la.

Bella suspirou e sentou na cama cobrindo os seios nus com o lençol, Edward a imitou e ficou ao lado dela.

- Ontem à noite, não deveria ter acontecido... – disse Bella à meia voz.

Edward xingou entre dentes e se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro.

- Eu te disse... disse para que parasse, mas não me ouviu... – retrucou.

Bella ficou de pé e levou o lençol com ela envolvendo sua nudez.

- Você não parecia reclamar "calce os sapatos" – tentou imitar sua voz.

Edward bufou e levantou-se dando uma boa visão de sua bunda. Bella se engasgou com a própria saliva e virou para não olhá-lo mais do que devia e se entregar. Edward colocou uma bóxer e a enfrentou de novo.

- Eu lhe disse que não era uma boa idéia... não me culpe por ser homem e ter fraquezas – grunhiu olhando-a nos olhos.

Bella abriu a boca surpresa enquanto digeria suas palavras em sua cabeça.

- Você está me dizendo... que só dormiu comigo por que sou mulher? Minha pessoa não tem nada a ver com essa equação? – perguntou mais magoada do que queria aparecer.

Edward olhou de cima a baixo e sem dizer nada foi ao banheiro.

- Responda-me! – Bella gritou o seguindo – só queria transar e eu era a mais próxima é isso? – Edward permaneceu em silêncio, antes morto do que admitir para aquela teimosa mulher que gostava dela mais do que deveria – Se assim for... - continuou Bella – teria pensado melhor antes de sair daquela festa estúpida e poderia ter levado uma linda modelo para sua cama e não a estúpida Bella Swan.

Edward, que até então estava de costas, porque estava abrindo a água do chuveiro, virou o rosto para ela e teve que engolir em seco... se Bella já o atraia vestida e arrumada, após uma noite de sexo a imagem que lhe mostrava não era menos convidativa. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e despenteado, suas bochechas vermelhas, seu corpo descoberto pelo enorme lençol que se enroscava em torno dela... e a raiva ... que linda ficava quando está com raiva...

Era fraco... fraco diante. Acabou de descobrir nesse momento. Só teria que levantar um dedo para tê-lo comendo em sua mão.

- Não seja absurda – disse ele tentando esconder a epifania que tinha acabado de ter.

Bella bufou indignada... primeiro lhe diz que só ficou com ela por era mulher e agora a chama de absurda por reclamar, mas... por que diabos estava reclamando? Para ela sim havia sido só sexo... sexo sem controle, esse que pratica, sem pensar sobre onde, quando e com quem... certo?

Edward olhou de cima a baixo para se certificar disso... e eu não pode ajudar lembrar do toque de suas mãos em sua pele. Ela estremeceu e os pelos do seu braço ficaram de pé apenas diante a lembrança.

- Não sou absurda – protestou infantilmente ocultando o que sentia.

- Sim, você é – a contradisse Edward – me diz que dormir comigo foi um erro e então reclama porque para mim foi só sexo... é absurdo! – Edward gritou, erguendo as mãos para enfatizar suas palavras.

- Então... você reconhece que só foi sexo? – Bella perguntou, segurando com força o lençol que ameaçava escapar de suas mãos e mostrar seu corpo.

- Droga! – Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa – O que importa para você, se foi um erro?

Bella piscou pelo inesperado da sua pergunta.

- Claro que importa, inferno! Eu não quero ser o objeto de satisfação de ninguém! – se queixou Bella.

Edward negou com a cabeça e voltou a virar para verificar a temperatura da água, depois tirou sua bóxer e Bella prometeu a si mesma que não olharia para baixo.

- Não foi para tanto – mentiu ele em voz baixo.

Mas Bella ouviu e entrou em um acesso de raiva.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou com os dentes apertados.

- Que não foi para tanto – repetiu Edward olhando-a em seus olhos.

Bella ia levantar a mão e girar seu rosto com um tapa, depois pensou melhor e o joelho em sua virilha seria um castigo melhor, mas antes que pudesse reagir violentamente diante o que Edward tinha dito, ele a estava beijando... ficou paralisada durante uns segundos até que seu corpo reagiu involuntariamente e devolveu o beijo de Edward. Suas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos e o lençol que a cobria, acabou em seus pés no chão.

Edward tinha seguido um impulso ao ver a Bella com sua mandíbula tensa e bochechas coradas de raiva por ele, adorava vê-la irritada e nesse momento não pode se controlar e beijou-a desesperadamente. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela devolveu o beijo e não bateu nele como esperava, mas longe de ficar paralisado pela surpresa, aproveitou a oportunidade e envolveu sua cintura fina com as mãos para puxá-la para si. Seu corpo nu se moldava perfeitamente a ele, e sem pensar muito a arrastou até deixá-la embaixo do jato de água do chuveiro.

Bella se afastou alguns centímetros dele para respirar e seus olhos se cruzaram por uns segundos. Seus quadris se moveram e roçaram a ereção de Edward que fechou os olhos e sibilou entre dentes.

- Não foi para tanto? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

Edward não respondeu, apenas segurou-a pela cintura e levantou-a no ar para que envolvesse as pernas em torno de seu corpo. Bella não hesitou e seus sexos se roçaram provocando que ambos gemessem. A encostou na parede e devorou seus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

Edward entrou lentamente em Bella, admirando uma vez mais quão estreita era e a velocidade que ela estava perfeitamente preparada para ele. Introduziu o seu membro por completo e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos para desfrutar das sensações infinitas que agora percorriam seu corpo.

Bella olhou em seus olhos e esperava ansiosa que se movesse, estava necessitada, necessitada de sexo. Mas não de qualquer sexo, precisava de sexo com Edward... ninguém nunca tinha colocado-a no limite tão rápido, inclusive Jacob tinha que ter as preliminares para que ela estivesse pronta, mas Edward, com um único beijo a levou a um ponto de não retornar, do que tampouco queria voltar... ali estava muito bem.

Edward moveu seus quadris para trás e depois para a frente simultaneamente. Bella fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido.

- Pare de fazer isso – Edward murmurou, olhando para sua boca fixamente.

Bella olhou para ele sem entender.

- Eu te mordo – disse ele atacando seus lábios e mordiscando-os.

Bella tinha indo, alguns minutos atrás tinha chutado Edward até deixá-lo inconsciente e agora estava ficando com ele... porque para ela não era só sexo, tampouco estavam fazendo amor, mas ali haviam sentimentos e sensações encontradas que não sabia muito bem como explicar.

Edward estava no céu, entrava e saia de Bella e sentia como se o mundo desaparecia ao seu redor, só era capaz de vê-la, molhada, gemendo, de olhos fechados... essa imagem nunca poderia ser apagada de sua memória.

- Mais... forte... - Bella gemeu entre suas investidas.

Edward cumpriu seu desejo e começou a investir com mais força contra ela, podia sentir como o interior de Bella apertava ao redor dele, e seu pau latejava excitado... estava perto ... muito perto.

- Mais! – Bella gritou em seu ouvido enquanto cravava as unhas em suas costas.

Com um grunhido Edward investiu ainda mais forte e Bella começou a tremer em seus braços. Edward se deixou levar e se derramou no interior, enquanto os espasmos percorriam suas costas.

Edward caiu de joelhos levando Bella com ele. Ambos ofegavam em busca de ar... seus corações acelerados batiam juntos e se olhavam nos olhos com um leve sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.

- Isso... foi um erro? - perguntou Edward tentando respirar normalmente.

Bella não respondeu... não sabia como fazer. Sua cabeça gritava que sim, que não estava nada certo. Ela amava Jacob, seu marido morto há quase dois anos, ela ainda se lembrava de suas carícias e beijos quando estavam juntos. Mas seu corpo e, especialmente, o seu coração, gritavam ao contrário. Edward não foi um erro, o demonstrava pela velocidade de suas batidas, como suas mãos estavam ansiosas para subir e mais uma vez e se prender na bagunça que era o seu cabelo cor de cobre. Assim que só abaixou o olhar e ficou em silêncio.

Edward ficou de pé e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Ele começou a ensaboar o seu corpo com mimo e cuidado. Bella estava paralisada, seu interior estava levando uma luta de morte... a razão contra o coração... Quem ganharia?

~x~

Bella estava sentada no sofá, encolhida e coberta com uma manta, a televisão estava ligada, mas ela não prestava atenção, olhava pela janela, distraidamente, um pássaro estava no galho de uma árvore, vibraca incansavelmente recolhendo folhas e galhos para fazer o seu ninho... sua casa, onde formariam uma família.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos com força. Pelo menos esse pequeno pássaro tinha um papel na vida, ela acreditava que também tinha. Desde que viu Jacob morrer em seus braços, prometeu que os culpados iriam pagar as consequencias, o mau foi quando a evidência das provas delataram que ela havia sido a que disparou a arma, embora não tenha sido a culpada. Ela prometeu a si mesma para fazia Aro Volturi pagar cada uma das lágrimas derramadas pela morte de seu marido. Depois disso, teria tempo para cumprir sua penitência... tirar sua própria vida, ou ficar isolado do mundo, iria a um local remoto no meio do nada.

Mas as coisas tinham mudado.

Nunca tinha se sentido bem, em casa. Quando vivia com seus pais sempre se sentia fora do lugar. Eles eram um casal e ela o mal dividido. Quando entrou na academia fez amigos, bons amigos, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett... depois Sam, Jared, Paul... mas tampouco estava cem por centro com eles. Inclusivo quando casou com Jake e viviam juntos... esse não era o seu lar.

Mas Chicago... maldita hora na qual aceitou esse caso... Chicago a fazia sentir muito bem, e ainda que não estava certa de tudo, uma parte dela lhe dizia que era porque em Chicago estava Edward... e com ele, o resto dos Cullen.

O sofá afundou ao seu lado e o característico perfume de Edward inundou seu nariz. Fechou os olhos com mais força, obrigando-os a permanecer fechados e não vacilar diante o fato de tê-lo apenas alguns centímetros dela, não poderia cair e olhá-lo lembraria do banho dessa manhã, ou da noite anterior em sua cama.

- Você não disse nada desde esta manhã – Edward sussurrou – Eu prefiro ver você com raiva do que ter esse silêncio.

Mas Bella não se moveu, permaneceu em sua posição original e com os lábios selados.

Edward suspirou.

- Desculpe se eu te incomodei com algo que disse ou fiz – ele continuou – mas de verdade...

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada – Bella o cortou falando com um fio de voz –dois não brigam, se um não quer.

Edward esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse falando, mas não teve sorte, Bella se manteve de novo em silêncio e sem se mover. Edward se recostou e descansou a cabeça no seu colo. Bella abriu os olhos e o olhou surpresa, mas não se mexeu para evitar esse contato, apenas o olhou fixamente, pasma, perdida em pensamentos.

Pensamentos que vagavam longe... anos atrás. Quando tinha acabado de casar com Jacob e compartilhado momentos íntimos como o que estava tendo com Edward nesse momento.

- Onde você está? – perguntou Edward, olhando em seus olhos.

- Edward eu... – mas parou sem saber o que dizer.

Uma lágrima caiu por sua face e Edward levantou a mão e limpou-a delicadamente com os dedos.

- Você não está traindo ninguém – ele sussurrou suavemente – se ele te amava de verdade, gostaria que continuasse com sua vida e fosse feliz.

Bella fechou os olhos com força e negou com a cabeça.

- Se estava traindo alguém é a si mesma – continuou Edward – você está reprimindo, está guardando o que sente e não está permitindo sentir... isso não é bom, um dia você vai explodir.

Bella suspirou. Edward se levantou e aproximou-se dela para abraçá-la. Se deixou fazer... já não importa essa pequena aproximação... já tinham ido para a cama, havia cruzado a linha faz muito tempo. Já não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Como era? – Edward perguntou – Como Jacob era?

Bella ficou tensa.

- Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém... – sussurrou Bella – dói demais.

- Em ocasiões, liberar a dor ajuda a não senti-lo.

Bella se afastou e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu devo sentir essa dor, eu o matei e devo pagar por isso – disse com convicção – a justiça não me culpou, assim que eu sozinha me condeno a sofrer por ele.

- Alguma vez você já ouviu isso? – Edward perguntou com a testa franzida – é absurdo! Foi um acidente, todo mundo sabe que em um tiroteio há balas perdidas... pode acontecer até mesmo com os policiais mais experientes.

- Mas isso aconteceu comigo... não é a mesma coisa que escutar que aconteceu com alguém quando se vive na carne.

- Você o amava? – Edward perguntou de repente.

Bella olhou para ele e não soube o que responder. Ela sempre tinha acreditado nos amores de filmes e romances. Ela pensava que nunca iria esquecer Jake, que sempre teria sua marca pelo resto de sua vida. Acreditou que ainda depois da morte ele sempre seria o único que poderia amar... mas Edward estava conseguindo que ela esquecesse seu amor por Jacob... e não apenas uma vez, mas duas.

Bella se entregou a ele sem pensar nas consequências...

- Não sei... – sussurrou por fim.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e a olhou com desconfiança.

- Achava que sim – continuou Bella – até me casei com ele quando eu parecia ter alergia ao casamento. Mas agora estou duvidando. Se realmente o tivesse amado agora me sentiria morrer por tê-lo traído com você.

- Você não sente que o traiu? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Sim e não... é o que você disse... ele teria gostado que eu continuasse com a minha vida ... mas eu não dormi com você apenas para continuar a minha vida, eu realmente queria fazer.

Edward sorriu diante a confissão que acabava de escutar, mas decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Quando você se casou? – Perguntou.

Bella olhou surpresa com a mudança radical do tema e sorriu melancolicamente recordando o dia de seu casamento.

- Em 21 de julho... – sussurrou – Fazia um calor horrível em Phoenix, a roupas grudava e o suor acabou com a minha maquiagem.

A conversa continuou por mais algumas horas, Edward perguntava e Bella respondia... certamente, na noite anterior Edward tinha escalado uma grande muralha, apesar de Bella se mostrar distante e cautelosa com o resto do mundo, sabia que muro de concreto que havia construído ao seu redor já não era mais um obstáculo para ele.

* * *

**Graças a Deus consegui terminar, desculpe por não ter postado antes, ainda mais que vocês atingiram a meta que eu disse, mas é que meu word não ta nos seus melhores dias e deu MUITO erro essa semana, eu to escrevendo e do nada ele fecha ou me impede de continuar o texto reiniciando o programa. ENFIM...**

**O DIA DEPOIS! Bella com seus arrependimentos, mas não resistiu né. O Edward está certo, ela não pode se culpar por algo que não foi culpa dela.**

**Próximo capítulo será postado até Quarta se chegar a 250 reviews. Vai que eu sei que vocês conseguem 24 reviews, são 5 a menos do que deixaram nesse último :D**

**• Preview: Vou mandar preview de novo, quem tem conta no FANFICTION eu vou mandar por PM se NÃO quiser a preview e tiver conta é só avisar. E quem não tem conta faz aquele mesmo esquema dos e-mails, substituir os símbolos por nomes: underline arroba ponto **

**Se você deixou e-mail e não chegou a preview, provavelmente foi coisa do yahoo que as vezes me trolla.  
**

**Até.. quarta, espero.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Confusão

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Confusão **

Edward girou uma vez e deu as costas para a janela, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Bella deitada na cama ao seu lado. Ela estava cobrindo a sua nudez com um lençol, seu cabelos despenteado parecia um leque aberto sobre o travesseiro e sua pele parecia de prata sob a luz da lua que filtrava pela janela. Suas pálpebras fechadas, lábios entreabertos convidando-o para o pecado, chamando-o em silêncio...

Ele suspirou e levantou a mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha, Bella se mexeu e se colocou em uma posição um pouco mais confortável para ela. O lençol deslizou de seu corpo mostrando um dos seus seios. Edward prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e depois exalou sonoramente. Sua mão estava ansiosa para subir novamente e acariciar a pele macia, cercar o pequeno monte e deslizar para esse perfeito botãozinho rosa.

Voltou a se virar dando-lhe as costas e fechou os olhos com força. Ele começou a contar carneirinhos, mas como eles não funcionavam tentou com pingüins... finalmente entrou em um estado de semi-consciência, onde descansava, mas era capaz de perceber tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Então, ele ouviu o telefone de Bella tocar, como ela levantou em um salto e foi até a sala ao lado para conversar sem perturbar...

- O que foi Emmett? – Bella perguntou quando se olha voz sonolenta... quatro da manhã.

- Não é nada... simplesmente não conseguia dormir – Emmett murmurou.

- E por que me incomodou? – ela bufou.

- Desculpe... se você quiser eu desligo – se desculpou.

- Agora tanto faz... você já m acordou – Bella se deixou cair em um sofá e ao olhar em volta percebeu que estava na biblioteca –s diga-me o que está passando por essa cabeça oca, para que você não consiga dormir.

Emmett suspirou quando ouviu o outro lado da linha e um som estranho, por isso ele deduziu que ela esfregava o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu tenho dormido com Rosalie – Emmett disse em um sussurro.

Bella ficou em silêncio... se fosse em outra ocasião ficaria com raiva, teria dito a Emmett que seu trabalho era proteger, não fazer um exame ginecológico. Lhe lançaria um sermão daqueles que são tão longos que seca a boca. Mas na situação em que ela estava naquele momento não sabia o que dizer... Do que ia reclamar se ela estava fazendo o mesmo?

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

Emmett piscou, surpreso e olhou para a tela de seu telefone para ter certeza de que era com sua amiga que estava falando.

- É Bella Black? Realmente estou falando com você? – Perguntou fingindo confusão.

Bella suspirou.

- Não... sou Bella Swan – disse com um fio de voz.

Emmett captou a mensagem escondida entre linhas e um sorriso curvou seus lábios. Esperava que se esse momento chegasse algum dia. Ele adorava o seu amigo quase irmão Jacob, mas após sua morte entendia que Bella quisesse reconstruir sua vida, voltar a ser ela mesma e deixar o passado para trás. Estava lutando para sair desse buraco, o peso da culpa não ajudava muito, muito embora ele sabia que era um peso que ela não devia estar carregado, e amaldiçoava a cada lágrima que havia sido derramada por esse motivo. "Acidentes acontecem", repetia como um mantra.

- O que eu faço Bells? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não sei... sinceramente... foi apenas sexo? – perguntou quase para si mesma.

Emmett hesitou... Apenas sexo? Não... se fosse apenas mais uma transa não teria ficado ao seu lado na cama, não a teria abraçado e beijado seus cabelos. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas e suspirou novamente.

- Não foi só sexo – ele sussurrou, esfregando os olhos desesperadamente – eu gosto de Rose... muito... me da medo.

- Emm sabe que não tem porque ser igual – Bella disse com convicção – Victoria era uma cadela, Rose não parece desse tipo.

- Não parece – a cortou – você mesma disse.

- Você vai se fechar para a que pode ser a mulher da sua vida apenas por uma má experiência? – Bella perguntou, sua voz aumentando com descrença.

Emmett rosnou e cerrou os punhos... Bella estava certa, mas ele estava com medo de abrir seu coração e voltar a machucar.

- Rose não é ela... - continuou Bella – ama crianças... é pediatra! Ela não abortaria seu bebê sem dizer nada.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Emmett – o cortou – se você gosta continue com ela. Você prefere que daqui dez anos se pergunte o que teria sido?

- Não – negou rotundamente.

- Pois ai está a sua resposta – Bella concluiu com um sorriso.

Emmett bufou e decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Como você está? – Perguntou – que tal com Edward?

Bella ficou tensa e olhou para seu corpo nu... Que tal com Edward?

- Bem... – respondeu em um sussurro.

- Você não soou muito convincente – Emmett murmurou.

- É que... Emmett eu... para mim – Bella se atrapalhava com as palavras e não sabia como explicar – tudo é tão... confuso!

Emmett sorriu... conhecia muito bem a Bella, sabia que havia algo estranho com ela desde que havia aceitado esse caso e vivia em Chicago ao lado de Edward. Conhecia cada uma de suas expressões, e desde que tinha voltado a vê-la, tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

- Você gosta dele? – Perguntou diretamente.

Bella ficou de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer, surpresa com a percepção de seu amigo e ao mesmo tempo confusa, sem saber o que responder. Gostava de Edward? Atração física era evidente, o havia comprovado várias vezes por si mesma... várias vezes por certo, mas... Gostava de Edward? Não podia negar que se sentia bem ao seu lado, e a conversa que tiveram sobre Jake, tinha sido de muito benéfico para ela, finalmente se sentiu à vontade para falar sobre algo que a fazia muito mal, descobriu a si mesma sinceramente e a vontade de acariciar Edward como um simples gesto sem qualquer conotação sexual a tinha desconcertado em mais de uma ocasião.

- Eu gosto... – disse a si mesma em voz alta.

Emmett estava prestes a fazer a dança da alegria. Sua Bella queria estar de volta, a sua verdadeira Bella, essa menina tímida, mas engraçada, doce, carinhosa, com essa centelha de ironia, com um sorriso nos lábios e sempre disposta a seguir suas piadas. Não poderia cantar vitória ainda, mas se Edward conseguisse trazer de volta a Bella que conheceu a anos atrás lhe faria um monumento.

- O que você vai fazer sobre isso? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada – Bella disse sem rodeios.

Emmett ficou paralisado durante uns segundos... que rápido havia ficado deliz. Bella Black seguia embaixo daquela ainda estava sob a fachada... eu não poderia esperar que todos os muros caísse de uma vez.

- Como que nada? Ele gosta de você – assegurou convencido.

- Como você está tão seguro? – Perguntou Bella.

- Eu sou um homem, e os homens são muito simples... como ele te olha, como fala, como te toca...

- Só finge, para os que rodeiam a acreditarem que estamos noivos – Bella murmurou.

Emmett riu.

- Se você quiser pensar assim... mas a verdade é muito diferente.

- McCarthy, lembre-se que eu sempre tenho razão, sou sua superior – ela resmungou.

Emmett conteve uma risada... se Bella soubesse...

No fundo doía estar mentindo desse modo. Quando Emmett e Bella se conheceram na academia na qual os dois concordaram em serem agentes da lei, os dois ansiavam o mesmo, chegar ao FBI e ser agentes especiais. Jake também estava ali, ainda que suas aspirações eram superiores do que ambos.

Com os anos chegaram a conseguir o que desejavam, Emmett e Bella eram agentes, Jake estava acima deles e o supervisor de missões que eles cumpriam. Quando ele morreu, Bella e Emmett deixaram o FBI para se tornarem guarda-costas, o que ninguém sabia era que Emmett não deixou o FBI, era tudo parte da operação que está sendo realizado, Emmett foi infiltrado como guarda-costas, mas realmente protegia Bella de Aro Volturi. Quando Emmett dizia que ia ao ginásio realmente ia para a academia, estava se preparando para subir... e a que nível! Ele tinha conseguido ser o tenente-general, quase no topo da pirâmide do poder do FBI. Que era sua maneira de escapar, deixando para trás a dor que matou seu melhor amigo, cumprir as metas que tinha definido.

- Desculpe agente – zombou Emmett – tem alguma ordem para mim?

Bella sorriu...

- Sim... que você vá para a cama e me deixe dormir – disse em um grunhido.

- A suas ordens – Emmett fez uma saudação militar, mas sabia que Bella não iria ver – você descanse Bells... e não se reprima, seja você mesma novamente.

Emmett desligou Bella antes que pudesse responder, sabia o que lhe diria _"Eu não posso Emm, o peso da culpa é maior do que eu" , _já estava farto de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa, esperava que Edward pudesse fazer que a Bella que adorava pudesse ressurgir entre as cinzas que deixou a morte de Jake.

Bella ficou com o telefone colado à orelha, do outro lado da linha apenas se ouvia o som de uma chamada que tinha sido cortada, mas as palavras de seu amigo ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça o que tornava impossível que pudesse reagir.

_"Seja __você mesma novamente."_

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu reagir e deixou o telefone em uma mesa ao seu dela. Olhou ao seu redor e suspirou... agora não poderia voltar a dormir, e para piorar a situação não poderia esquecer tudo o que tinha falado com Emmett.

Ao reconhecer a si mesma seu sentimentos, ao ver em Edward algo mais do que pensava ver... não estava preparada para isso, ao menos não estava preparada para afrontar as conseqüências que tudo isso provocava. O que iria acontecer a partir desse momento? Mudaria sua relação com Edward?

Ela não estava psicologicamente preparada para se apaixonar por outra pessoa, ela não poderia carregar o peso de um relacionamento nas costas, não quando ainda chorava por Jake a noite...

Gostava de Edward... certo.

Edward a atraia sexualmente... certo também.

Mas Edward não lhe fazia sentir amor... borboletas no estômago podia... mas não amor. Ainda que... quando estava perto dele ficava nervosa, e quando ele a tocava uma corrente elétrica atravessava seu corpo. Era que algo extraordinário? Com Jake nunca se senti assim... seu relacionamento nasceu pouco a pouco, eles eram amigos primeiro e depois a amizade se transformou pouco a pouco em amor, até que eles decidiram viver juntos e logo depois se casaram. Com Edward estava sendo tão diferente... a confusa, não sabia o que pensar.

Frustrada se levantou e começou a andar em círculos na biblioteca. Podia sentir o ar de deslizando entre as pernas nuas, eriçando seus mamilos e colocando sua pele dos braços arrepiada, lembrou que também ficava assim quando estava perto de Edward e amaldiçoou entre dentes... não conseguia pensar em outra coisa? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward... não era o único habitante da terra, nem o umbigo do mundo... sua mente deveria ter a capacidade de se concentrar em outra coisa, que não fosse os seus beijos, ou o seu toque ou a maneira pela qual seu corpo tremia quando ele a tocava.

Ela bufou, irritada e pegou um livro ao acaso de uma prateleira. Afogaria seus pensamentos, os obrigaria a afundar no mais profundo de sua memória e os taparia com outros, para evitar voltar à superfície. Ela abriu uma página aleatória e começou a ler.

..

"_Os três permaneceram em pé, quietos, interrompendo o movimento do público, enquanto as pessoas formavam um circulo em torno dele._

_Logo ela perguntou:_

_- Quer vir a minha casa?_

_E ele,tremendo de desejo, respondeu bruscamente:_

_- Sim, mas não tenho mais do que um luis no bolso._

_Sorriu a mulher com indiferença._

_- Isso não tem importância__ – disse._

_E segurou seu braço, em sinal de __posse._

_Quando saiam dali, George Duroy pensava que com os vinte francos restantes seria fácil alugar um traje fino que precisava para o dia seguinte."_

..

Continuou lendo absorvida, até que seus pensamentos ficaram eclipsados pela historia.

Edward se manteve na cama por mais alguns minutos, esperando que Bella voltasse, não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando abriu os olhos e viu seu lado da cama vazio, ficou de pé colocando uma boxer cinza e caminhou lentamente em direção à biblioteca, abriu a porta lentamente e viu a imagem que o deixou a boca seca.

Bella estava sentada em uma das cadeiras de veludo vermelho-sangue que sua mãe havia encontrado um antiquário, ela estava lendo em silêncio e completamente nua... Edward tentou engolir, ainda que fosse impossível... se antes Bella de lhe parecia uma mulher muito apetitosa agora não tinha adjetivos para descrever o que lhe fazia sentir.

Bella estava tão imersa na leitura que não percebeu que Edward tinha entrado na sala, muito menos o intenso escrutínio que estava recebendo dele.

- Não voltarei a verei esse livro da mesma maneira – ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Bella levantou o olhar chocada e encontrou os olhos verdes de Edward a transpassando, era um olhar tão intenso que parecia que a queimava

- O que você está lendo? – perguntou a dois passos dela, mas mantendo uma distância segura para não saltar em cima.

- Bel Ami – Bella sussurrou, estreitando o livro e lendo o nome na capa.

- Repito... eu não poderei voltar a vê-lo igual – sussurrou Edward, sentado ao seu lado.

Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Bella continuava lendo, Edward a agarrou pelos joelhos e colocou as pernas sobre seu colo. Um de seus dedos delineava a sua perna da coxa até o tornozelo, onde parava para fazer círculos ao redor do osso.

A Bella estava cada vez mais difícil prestar mais atenção à leitura, e quando leu o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez e não foi capaz de unir as palavras para formar uma frase coerente, fechou o livro de repente fazendo Edward se sobressaltar. Ele olhou para ela com a testa franzida e ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

Se endireitou no sofá e sentou encaixada sobre Edward... ele a olhou surpreso, mas segundos depois trocou sua surpresa por um sorriso que fez o coração de Bella pular uma batida. Sem dar tempo para tréguas, Bella lançou-se sobre seus lábios e os beijou com necessidade, Edward respondeu no mesmo instante, enrolou seus dedos entre seus cabelos, esse cabelo que caia em profunda desordem em seus ombros e que o estava deixando louco.

Bella moveu seus quadris para frente e o toque a fez gemer, Edward sorriu contra seus lábios e sentiu uma pontada de desejo quando Bella deslizou a língua sobre seu pescoço e mordeu no final.

- Bella... – gemeu em um sussurro.

Ela riu e moveu seus quadris novamente, desta vez fazendo com que os dois gemessem juntos. Então deslizou uma mão por seu peito, descendo por seu abdômen e chegando ao elástico da cueca, brincou com ele entre seus dedos fazendo com que Edward ficasse desesperado de impaciência,

- Não jogue – disse em sussurrou golpeando sua respiração no rosto dela.

- Não quer jogar comigo? – Bella perguntou fazendo beicinho com seu lábio inferior.

Edward o capturou entre os dentes e Bella sentiu um arrepio ao longo de suas costas. Sem aviso, colocou a mão dentro da sua cueca e agarrou o membro ereto de Edward com uma das mãos. Ele ficou tenso e sibilou, fechando os olhos com força.

- Bella – suspirou.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? – ela perguntou inocentemente como ele deslizou sua mão em toda sua extensão.

Edward não respondeu, voltou a beija-la e a saborear o gosto de sua língua lutando com a sua. Baixou uma mão até o sexo de Bella e ficou surpreso com a umidade que estava ali. Sem aviso, colocou dois dedos em seu interior e Bella arqueou as costas, enquanto ele gemia.

- Isto é o que está acontecendo... eu posso jogar – disse Edward sorrindo de lado novamente.

Bella voltou para se lançar aos seus lábios, mas Edward pensou melhor e atacou um de seus seios, mordiscou um de seus mamilos e enrolou a língua ao seu redor admirando o doce sabor da sua pele.

Bella ficou louca, sem pensar que no estava fazendo afastou a mão de Edward de seu corpo em um golpe e tirou seu membro da sua cueca, sem aviso prévio o introduziu em um só golpe. Edward e ela gritaram de uma vez. Se olharam nos olhos e ambos sorriram.

Bella começou a se mexer para frente e para trás, sentindo como Edward a invadia por completo, ele olhava para seu rosto, sua expressão era tão diferente do habitual... os olhos brilhavam, suas bochechas ardiam e mordia o lábio inferior fechando os olhos. A puxou de novo para si e beijou e mordiscou seu pescoço aspirando esse aroma que tanto o embriagava.

Bella gemeu...

- Edward – sussurrou.

Ele começou a ajudá-la em seus movimentos, segurando-a pelo quadril.

- Assim... – ele rosnou.

Bella abriu os olhos para olhar os seus.

Desejo... um desejo ardente que sentia como marcada em sua própria pele.

- Mais... – Bella pediu em um sussurro.

Edward começou a mover seus quadris também, movimentos rítmicos com o de Bella, logo não demorou em sentir seus movimentos se acelerando, e suas paredes mais apertadas em torno dele e, em seguida, Bella começou a tremer em seus braços. Se deixou caiu sobre seu ombro, ofegando, com sua pele suada e olhos fechados. Edward a abraçou com força e esperou que recuperasse a respiração.

Bella olhou em seus olhos e moveu seus quadris de novo, Edward se deixou cair para trás com a sensação. Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça e ela levantou. Edward pareceu surpreso, mas mais surpreso ficou quando Bella se ajoelhou entre as suas pernas e agarrou seu membro com ambas as mãos. Não pode desviar o olhar dela quando acariciou sua ereção e parou para pressionar a ponta ligeiramente. Ele forçou os olhos a permanecerem abertos, enquanto a umidade e maciez de sua língua o fizeram estremecer. E quando finalmente o colocou em sua boca sentiu-se desfalecer.

Bella começou a se mover para cima e para baixo com seu membro na boca, o gosto do Edward misturado com o seu próprio estava muito melhor do que o esperado. Sentia como ele ficava tenso e sibilava entre os dentes. Levantou o olhar para cruzar com o seu e Edward gemeu em resposta... isso o tinha superado, ao vê-la olhando para ele enquanto... ou deus... não pode mais e sentiu como sua virilha se apertava e um espasmo percorreu suas costas.

Ele fechou os olhos com força e se deixou ir. Um mal de sensações o deixaram louco por uns segundos, seu corpo e o de Bella, o calor da sua boca e o frio do ambiente, as carícias de suas mãos e a solidão da ausência de seu toque em outras partes do seu corpo... tudo contradizia fazendo-o vibrar em êxtase.

Quando tudo passou e pode abrir os olhos ainda Bella o olhava sorrindo ainda ajoelhada no chão. Sem pensar muito se pôs de pé e a levou nos braços para a cama.

- A noite ainda não acabou – disse com um sorriso.

Bella deu uma pequena risada e o som da porta da porta do quarto de Edward batendo ecoou na solidão da pequena mansão.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é muito *omg* Esses dois juntos assim são um perigo! Adoro!**

**Próximo capítulo eu posto sábado se chegar 285! A Preview é da mesma maneira, quem tiver conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tiver deixa o email substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto)**

**Até sábado, quem sabe xD**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	20. Mais confusão

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Mais Confusão **

"_Com a luz de um novo dia as nuances mudam"_

Bella acordou sozinha e enrolada em um lençol, olhou ao redor e descobriu que estava de novo no quarto de Edward. Levavam mais de uma semana com encontros ardentes e apaixonados. A cada noite se entregavam um ao outro sem medir as conseqüências.

Bella tinha se proibido pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, repetia continuamente que era apenas sexo, mesmo depois de admitir diante Emmett que gostava de Edward e que se sentia bem ao seu lado. Uma parte dela, e talvez a maior, se recusava a aceitar que isso poderia estar acontecendo...

Levantou da cama e sem se preocupar em se cobrir saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor até seu quarto, entrou no chuveiro e deixou a água quente deslizar lentamente através de sua pele. Era uma das muitas rotinas diárias que mais lhe tranquilizava, ainda que nessa ocasião não estava funcionando. A imagem de Edward sobre ela, mantendo relações sexuais não saia da sua mente. A expressão em seu rosto, o cheiro da sua pele... tudo estava incrustado na sua memória por mais que se esforçasse para esquecer.

Grunhiu frustrada e começou a ensaboar sua pele quase com violência. Tudo nela cheirava a Edward, para tirar aquele cheiro que nublava seus sentidos e lhe fazia perder a razão.

Edward estava acordado na primeira luz da aurora, olhando para Bella deitada ao lado dele sentiu medo... pela primeira vez em sua vida alguma coisa estava fora de suas mãos. Sentia que dia a dia essa mulher se tornava mais importante e indispensável em sua vida, e isso o assustou.

Edward nunca havia se comprometido em nenhum de seus relacionamentos anteriores. Só se preocupava em desfrutar, se divertir... e quando as coisas começaram a ficar muito sérias, acabava tudo e desaparecia da vida da garota em questão.

Agora era tão diferente... algo em seu peito o proibia de se afastar de Bella, além do mais isso era impossível, ela trabalhava para ele, e era tão eficiente que não poderia prescindir sem ela. Além disso, só de pensar em se afastar dela sentia um aperto na garganta que o deixava quase sem respirar.

Bella o confundia, nunca havia se sentido assim, tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável. Essa mulher sabia tirar o melhor e ao mesmo tempo o pior dele, inclusivo rasgos de sua personalidade que nem sequer sabia que existiam. Havia aprendido a se preocupar com outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo ou alguém da sua família também tinha aprendido a organizar algumas das suas responsabilidades e se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse o seu trabalho.

Bebeu o conteúdo do copo de licor em um só gole e suspirou frustrado…

Bella era tão diferente de todas as mulheres que ele tinha conhecido até esse momento.

Não somente na sua aparência, com essa beleza simples e fácil que não precisava de maquiagem ou acessórios para ficar linda, também era a sua personalidade forte. Ainda que não a conhecesse completamente… ela sempre se esforçava para manter oculta a verdadeira Bella, sempre sob a máscara de profissionalismo e frieza que em mais de uma ocasião, chegou a exasperá-lo.

Mas, sob todas essas camadas e camadas Bella podia chegar a ser divertida, doce, carismática... era como uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que se mostrava. E Edward estava assustado diante o que gostava em Bella que se escondia debaixo daquela fachada de agente do FBI.

Disse a si mesmo que era normal, Bella havia chegado em sua vida em um momento baixo, quando ele estava mais vulnerável, por isso havia sido tão profundo nele. Mas uma voz no seu coração o lembrava que não... que mesmo antes de saber que seria sua guarda-costas já tinha imaginado seu pequeno e frágil corpo contorcendo-se de prazer sob o seu.

Mas é que Bella tinha deixado uma marca nele, algo inesquecível por mais que se esforçasse.

Ele olhou para o copo de licor vazio em suas mãos e suspirou. O deixou sobre a mesa de seu escritório e voltou para seu quarto no andar superior. Entrou nela e se assustou ao ver a cama vazia, mas se tranqüilizou quando viu os sapatos de Bella mal colocados em frente a janela... os olhou com atenção desde a distância... como adorava os malditos saltos... a Isabella ficava bem com eles.

Suspirou e se deixou cair de repente na cama... ficou imóvel olhando para o teto. As imagens da noite anterior se repetiam uma e outra vez em sua memória. Os sussurros de Bella em seu ouvido, os gemidos de prazer que arrancava de seu peito, a suavidade da sua pele, o cheiro do seu cabelo.

Gemeu frustrados e apertou os olhos com força... Por que não poderia aquietar sua cabeça? Era apenas mais uma mulher... nada importante no que tivesse que prestar mais atenção do que o necessário. No entanto, sua imagem está ali, seu cheiro impresso em sua pele e por mais que se esforçasse não podia removê-la do seu sistema.

"Era tarde demais?"

Se perguntaram ambos ao mesmo tempo... quem sabe, o destino estava escrito e as cartas na manga, nenhum dos dois sentia com coragem suficiente para dar o primeiro passo e mostrar seus sentimentos. Prometeram a si mesmos que lutariam, que não se deixariam arrastas pelo o que sentiam, que sua vida já era muito complicada como para complicar ainda mais colocando sentimentos e sensações no meio.

Alice entrou em seu carro com o coração pesado, tinha dito a sua mãe que tinha que se encontrar com uma de suas antigas amigas da faculdade que era modelo e decidiu ajudá-la com seus novos projetos, e embora tenha lhe custado suores frios, também convenceu Emmett de que poderia ir sozinha, sem nenhum tipo de problema. Mas na verdade ia fazer algo muito mais importante... e excitante.

Antes de colocar o carro em marcha teve a certeza de que levava o necessário em sua bolsa, o que significava que aquela ferramenta que tinha "pegado" um par de semanas atrás, estava bem guardada.

Havia se informado muito bem onde era o centro de logística, onde trabalhava Jasper Whitlock, havia tirado de Bella toda a informação possível sobre ele sem que ela suspeitasse das suas intenções, Alice fingia perfeitamente que só sentia gratidão eterna ao agente loiro que salvou sua vida, ainda que dentro de seu estômago estava desencadeando uma tempestade de borboletas esvoaçantes, sempre que a imagem do agente Whitlock aparecia entre suas memórias.

Hoje estava indo para por uma solução para seu problema, estava certa de que hoje cruzaria essa linha entre o antes do depois em sua vida.

Dirigiu em uma velocidade pouco prudente, mas a paciência não era uma de suas virtudes. As ruas lotadas de Chicago passavam uma a uma diante os seus olhos, mas seu olhar sempre ia para a frente decidida a chegar ao seu destino o antes possível.

Quando seu objetivo estava à vista um nó fechou em seu estômago e sentiu as pernas tremendo, chamou a si mesma de estúpida... era o destino que o tinha posto no seu caminho, agora ela só tinha que dar um empurrão definitivo para que a mão lhe saísse a perfeição.

Estacionou seu carro de qualquer maneira... não se importava com uma multa, não se importava com o guincho, só queria atravessar as portas do prédio e, finalmente, ver aqueles olhos azuis que assombravam seu sono. Saiu e caminhou apressadamente em direção ao interior do prédio, as portas automáticas lhe assustada quando abriram e um riso nervoso escapou de seus lábios com a magnitude de sua estupidez. Se aproximou da recepcionista e sorrindo com convicção a olhou nos olhos, ou pelo menos tentou, como já que estava absorta em uma leitura interessante.

- Bom dia, estou procurando Jasper Whitlock – disse com a voz firme.

A menina da recepção levantou os olhos azuis da revista de fofocas que estava folheando e colocou na pequena figura de Alice em frente a ela.

- Desculpe, o agente Whitlock está reunião e não pode receber visitantes nesta manhã – a recepcionista disse com tom cansado e depois voltaou sua atenção para a revista em suas mãos.

Alice contou mentalmente até dez antes de voltar a falar, sem perder o sorriso novamente pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

- Desculpe... Maria – disse ao ler o seu nome na placa de identificação – atravessei a cidade para poder falar com o agente Whitlock e eu não vou sair daqui até que eu o veja... já está demorando para usar um desses pequenos botões coloridos que você tem no aparelho sobre a mesa para chamá-lo e dizer-lhe que estou aqui.

A garota deixou a revista com má vontade sobre seu escritório e fulminou a Alice com o olhar, mas ela no lugar de se intimidar sorriu mais amplamente e piscou com inocência.

- Eu disse ao agente Whitlock está em reunião e não pode receber nenhum civil, assim que por favor, saia daqui antes que eu perca a paciência e chame a segurança – respondeu Maria em um tom ameaçador.

- Chame-os – respondeu Alice encolhendo os ombros - mas certifique-se de que uma das pessoas que chamar seja o agente Whitlock;

- Realmente... – gritou a recepcionista – estou no limite... se não desaparecer da minha vista nesse mesmo instante...

- Algum problema Maria? – perguntou uma voz masculina...

Aquela voz masculina com a qual Alice tinha sonhado continuamente durante os últimos dias. Sentiu seus joelhos virarem gelatina e seu coração batendo frenética na têmpora, mas engoliu em seco e manteve a compostura com dificuldade.

- Tudo está em ordem, Jasper – disse Maria abobada de repente – só essa... impertinente - resmungou olhando para Alice com desdém – não entende uma negativa.

Jasper virou seu olhar para Alice e piscou surpreendido.

- Senhorita Cullen? – Perguntou num sussurro – Ao que devemos à honra?

Outra risada nervosa saiu dos lábios de Alice e suas bochechas coraram.

- Eu queria falar com você, mas essa "amável" recepcionista não permitia... – disse fazendo um perfeito biquinho.

Jasper olhou para Maria que nesse momento fulminava Alice com o olhar.

- Maria, a senhorita Cullen pode entrar sempre que o desejar, da próxima vez tente ser mais cortês com ela – disse Jasper em um amável, mas com firmeza.

Maria só assentou enquanto seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Vamos Alice acompanhe-me – sussurrou Jasper colocando uma mão nas costas dela e estremecendo diante o contato.

Alice caminhou ao seu lado, mas quando deu dois passos olhou para trás e seus olhos encontraram com o da recepcionista, escondendo a sua maturidade mostrou-lhe a língua e piscou.

- Você mostrou a língua para Maria? – Jasper perguntou surpreso tentando aguentar uma gargalhada.

Alice sorriu e outro riso nervoso escapou...

- Foi muito mal educada comigo – disse Alice fingindo pesar.

Jasper levou-a até seu escritório e depois de abrir a porta a deixou passar. Ele entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta, abafando um suspiro.

Ele não pode esquecer a pequena Cullen que agora estava olhando suas coisas, podia lembrar do dia que a conheceu perfeitamente, se fechava os olhos ainda podia sentir seu corpo estreitando contra o seu quando a salvou daquela bomba, e o seu cheiro havia ficado gravado em sua memória.

- Diga-me Alice... A que devo visitar? – perguntou secando o suor de suas mãos em suas calças.

Alice girou sobre si mesma, até esse momento havia ficado em transe olhando para os títulos dos livros sobre a guerra civil que Jasper tinha em seu escritório, havia também uma figura de soldados e tanques, incluindo uma arma antiga emoldurada e pendurada em uma das paredes.

- Vim para devolver alguma coisa – disse Alice colocando a mão em sua bolsa e tirando a e ferramenta.

Jasper olhou para as mãos de Alice surpreso, tinha sentido falta dessa ferramenta, mas havia mais no laboratório de teste e não era tão necessário, assim que não se preocupou muito com ele.

- Obrigado... – sussurrou atordoado – tinha sentido a falta dele.

- Estava debaixo do carro, certamente colocou enquanto manipulava aquela bomba – disse Alice encolhendo os ombros.

- Claro... – Jasper sussurrou atordoado, lembrava-se perfeitamente não ter utilizado essa ferramenta em particular.

- Eu quero agradecer mais uma vez – Alice deu um passo em direção a ele e olhou em seus olhos... esses olhos azuis tão claros e cristalinos que pareciam estar olhando para as profundezas do oceano – por salvar a minha vida.

- É o meu trabalho... – Jasper disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- É... bem... – Alice pigarreou e limpou as rugas inexistentes em sua sala – só... eu só queria devolver isso... será melhor eu ir... ou... você quer tomar um café? – perguntou apressadamente.

Jasper sorriu e o ar abandonou os pulmões de Alice sufocando em sua garganta.

- Eu conheço uma cafeteria na qual tem um café delicioso, fica ao virar a esquina, que tal se damos um passeio até lá? – Jasper perguntou.

Alice assentiu com entusiasmo e sem mais delongas eles caminharam em direção a cafeteria.

Juntos, começaram uma conversa na qual ele falou sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, estar um ao lado do outro era tão natural e simples que não lhe custavam nada sorrir, brincar... sentiam-se eles mesmos sem rodeios nem vergonhas, mesmo que acabam de conhecer.

Jasper estava realmente surpreendido de descobrir que sob a aparência frágil de boneca de porcelana e sua hiperatividade, Alice era uma pessoa simples, que apesar da família acumular uma grande fortuna era responsável e agradável. Tinha um ponto de loucura, mas que a fazia única e especial.

Alice sentia que seus instintos não havia falhado. Havia encontrado em Jasper, tudo o que levava anos buscando. Jasper era o herói dos seus sonhos, o perfeito cavalheiro do sul que tinha salvado sua vida e agora estava compartilhando uma conversa tão animada como se o passado dias atrás nunca tivesse acontecido. Jasper era especial, apenas por estar ao seu lado se sentiu mais tranquila e relaxada, os nervos que havia tido a caminho do edifício havia se dissipado quase por arte de magia e se sentia muito feliz ao seu lado.

As horas foram passando sem nenhum dos dois se dar conta disso, só quando o estômago de Alice rugiu pela falta de alimento foi quando olhou para o relógio e viu que passava das três horas da tarde.

- Sinto muito – desculpou-se Jasper – deixe-me compensar de algum modo.

- Não é necessário, também foi minha culpa – o tranquilizou Alice.

- Não... eu tinha que estar mais atento... O que você acha se... se esta noite eu te convido para jantar, para me desculpar como se deve? – perguntou Jasper com seu sorriso arrebatador.

Alice ficou momentaneamente paralisada, então abriu um sorriso amplo.

- De acordo... – respondeu sem pensar – nos encontramos nesse mesmo local às 7?

- Até às sete – Jasper disse com aceno de cabeça.

- Adeus... – Alice sussurrou, observando enquanto se afastava.

Sem mais delongas entrou no carro e dirigiu a toda velocidade para sua casa, sem parar para cumprimentar sua mãe, que estava organizando as flores do jardim, ou Emmett que estava ao seu lado segurando um par de vasos, tampouco Rosalie, com a que cruzou enquanto subia as duas as escadas de dois em dois nem a seu pai que praticamente fechou a porta no seu nariz.

Alice tirou a roupa em tempo recorde e entrou no chuveiro... essa seria uma grande noite.

* * *

**Bella e Edward remoendo os sentimentos. E para quem comentou falando "E a Alice e o Jasper?" Bem ai está! Nenhum casal está sem solução.**

•** Faltam 3 capítulose o Epílogo dividido em 2 partes para terminar a fanfic.**

•**_ Preview:_ Quem tem conta no fanfiction vou andar por PM e quem não tem deixa o e-mail substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto)**

•**_ Próximo Capítulo:_ Vou postar segunda se vocês chegarem a 315 reviews.**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	21. Epifania Dupla

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****1 – Epifania Dupla **

Edward sentou na cama em seu quarto, contemplando os sapatos de Bella quase em transe. Podia lembrar quase com exatidão os sapatos que ela usava no dia em que a conheceu, também o usava no avião em sua viagem para Madrid, para a sua festa de noivado...

Esfregou os olhos num gesto cansado e levantou-se lentamente. Avançou até a janela e sentou-se no chão, ao lado dos sapatos. Ele os olhou por alguns segundos e quase sem perceber e com extremo cuidado, os colocou perfeitamente um ao lado do outro.

Voltou a ficar observando aquele par de sandálias, que não eram nada mais do que isso, umas sandálias. Ele deslizou um dedo do calcanhar à ponta, acariciando sem apenas tocar...

- Edward? – Bella o chamou do corredor.

Ele se pôs de pé e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhou em volta certificando-se de que nada estava fora do lugar e suspirou...

- Entre – disse quase num sussurro.

A porta se abriu lentamente e a figura de Bella entrou no quarto. Tinha o cabelo solto e ainda úmido do seu banho da manhã, vestindo uma saia lápis até os joelhos que se agarrava em seus quadris e uma blusa de seda que marcava a curva de sua cintura e seus seios perigosamente. Edward engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar envergonhado.

Bella avançou insegura para ficar em frente a ele e respirou fundo para recuperar a força... desde que havia admitido para si mesma que gostava de Edward mais do que deveria, custava o dobro de esforço manter a compostura e não correr para os braços dele quando o via.

- Harry ligou – ela disse em um tom profissional – conseguiu rastrear as chamadas da semana passada. Aparentemente foram feitos de um telefone público no norte da cidade, de Norridge você sabe quem mora lá ou por perto?

Edward processou lentamente suas palavras e depois negou com a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

- Eu não sou de muita ajuda... certo? – Perguntou em um sussurro.

Bella colocou uma mão em seu braço e uma corrente elétrica atravessou seu corpo fazendo com que ficasse tensa, mas respirou profundamente e recuperou a compostura antes de falar.

- Não se preocupe Edward, a pessoa por trás disso é muito inteligente e não deixa muitas pistas, mas iremos ficar em frente a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Quando você vai me dizer quem é? – perguntou olhando-a em seus olhos.

Bella suspirou e correu a mão pela franja, jogando o cabelo para trás e mexendo ligeiramente, o cheiro do seu shampoo impregnou o ar que chegando até o nariz de Edward, ele se sentiu tonto quase no mesmo instante.

- Você sabe que não é prudente deixá-lo saber, mantendo-o na ignorância é de mais ajuda do que sabendo tudo o que pode acontecer – disse Bella com tom cansado depois de repetir a mesma frase durante dias sem que ele chegasse a entender o por quê.

Edward acordou abruptamente de seu torpor e seus olhos brilharam por alguns segundos enquanto olhava para a mulher diante dele.

- Você não entende! – Gritou com raiva – Sou, talvez,a pessoa mais envolvida no caso e não sei absolutamente nada. Isso te parece lógico? – lhe perguntou em tom desafiante.

Bella ergueu os ombros e levantou o queixo, indicando sua superioridade naquele momento.

- Edward, você tem que se tranquilizar – pronunciou lentamente – não vale a pena que se altere desta forma. Você sabe que não lhe direi nada fique como fique.

Edward bufou e girou sobre seus pés, andou até a janela e ficou admirando seu jardim... coçava o queixo nervosamente e mordia o seu lábio inferior com tanta força que a qualquer momento poderia sair sangue.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou timidamente avançando um passo em direção a ele.

- É que eu não posso mais Bella – disse ele com um fio de voz – Isso cada dia se enrola mais e não vejo saída possível... preciso respirar... preciso poder esquecer isso por umas horas.

Bella se sentiu identificada em seguida. Quantas vezes ela havia desejado isso mesmo à meses atrás... poder afastar a dor da morte de Jacob, poder esquecer a angústia, a agonia... deixar para trás as lágrimas e as noites sem dormir buscando o calor de seu corpo entre os lençóis frios.

- Venha comigo – disse ela sem pensar segurando sua mão e puxando-o ligeiramente para segui-la.

- Mas... que...? – Gaguejou.

- Cale a boca e me siga – ordenou ela.

- Tenho trabalho Bella, uma reunião importante com os investidores – tentou protestar.

Bella parou e olhou para ele ameaçadoramente. Pegou o telefone do bolso de Edward e procurou um número na memória, pressionou o botão de ligar, olhando em seus olhos com intensidade.

- Você é a secretária do Sr. Cullen? – Perguntou educadamente a voz feminina que atendeu sua chamada, diante a sua resposta afirmativa, ela sorriu – Perfeito... o senhor tem que sair da cidade por uma emergência familiar, cancele seus compromissos para o dia... sim para todo o dia... Claro que ele concorda!... Eu estou chamando de o seu número pessoal, você não acha que isso é suficiente credível?... Obrigada senhorita... o que seja... incompetente – murmurou antes de desligar.

Edward observou Bella atentamente enquanto ela mantinha essa conversação com a doce Jane, sua secretaria pessoal. Não dava credito ao que acabava de presenciar. Bella realmente... tinha feito isso?

- Mas... como... o que pretende? – Perguntou às pressas – Afundar a empresa? Essa reunião era muito importante! Aro vai sair da cidade e não podemos nos reunir os três em muito tempo.

- Aro é um acionista da empresa? – Bella perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Não... tinha pensado em me associar com ele meses atrás, mas com toda a confusão das ameaças não tive tempo para me preocupar com isso – respondeu Edward.

Bella olhou apreciativamente enquanto em sua cabeça tudo começava a tomar forma. Aro Volturi queria ter mais poder na companhia dos Cullen, pensou que o avô de Edward, ao falecer deixaria tudo para ele já que seu filho Carlisle era médico e ele era a sua mão direita, mas não contava que o neto favorito, Edward Cullen estudasse economia e direito, assumindo o controle de tudo com a morte de seu avô.

Edward tinha interrompido seus planos e agora era um incômodo, como uma pedra em seu sapato que tinha que desaparecer.

Assassinato a sangue frio seria óbvio demais. A polícia começaria a investigar e, se observassem com seus antecedentes de quando era mais jovem e inexperiente, ele seria o principal suspeito mesmo que tudo indicasse o contrário. Por esta razão, se decidiu por algo mais sutil e poderia surtir efeito a longo prazo: assustar Edward.

Se o assustasse o suficiente deixaria com ele as rédeas da empresa, sendo o vice-presidente estava bem, mas ser o presidente incontestavelmente lhe daria um impulso para todos os negócios obscuros que se encarregava de manter a sombra.

Bella, compreendendo tudo por fim, soltou o ar que continha em seus pulmões, olhou Edward nos olhos de e sentiu pena... gostaria de lhe dizer tudo o que acabava de descobrir nesse mesmo instante, mas sabia que para sua segurança e pela da operação em geral, era melhor ficar em silêncio e fazer as coisas como planejado desde o início.

Sem dizer outra palavra mais uma vez segurou sua mão e arrastou-o para seu carro. Comprovou intensamente que não continha nenhum tipo de artefato explosivo antes de forçá-lo a entrar dentro dele e depois dirigiu a toda velocidade para o destino que tinha em mente.

Edward olhava pela janela, pensativo. O silêncio de Bella minutos antes em sua casa não tinha lhe agradado em nada. Podia ver em seus olhos que seus neurônios trabalhavam na velocidade da luz e, apesar de confiar plenamente nela, algo lhe dizia que o que estava passando por sua cabeça nesse mesmo instante, era relevante para ele.

Olhou para ela e um arrepio percorreu pelas suas costas. Desde que dias atrás, havia se dado conta de que ela era alguém importante em sua vida, não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Realmente evitava pensar nisso mais do que o necessário. Toda noite fazia amor com ela, porque para ele não era apenas sexo, e depois assisti-la dormir emaranhada nos lençóis e seu próprio corpo. Nesse momento foi quando ele deixou sua mente livre para fluir... se imaginava em um futuro ao seu lado, sem a pressão de ter ameaças de morte sobre ele, confiante de que no dia seguinte seria tão tranquila como o anterior... tudo parecia tão irreal.

Piscou intensamente e negou com a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos... Bella era fria, distante, uma agente do FBI treinada para matar... além do mais seu passado era tempestuoso suficiente para não querer ter algo sério. Ele não podia dar ao luxo de fantasiar sobre algo que talvez nunca chegaria a alcançar.

Bella estacionou o carro em um movimento fluido e sem quase ter que arrumar sua posição. Tirou as chaves da ignição e suspirou antes de olhar para Edward com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos? – Perguntou num sussurro e fazendo um movimento com a cabeça apontando para o exterior do carro.

Edward não respondeu e simplesmente desceu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, em um gesto nervoso. Bella comprovou que levava sua arma carregada em sua bolsa e também saiu se colocando ao seu lado. Pegou sua mão e puxou-o levemente começando a andar.

Edward levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez e imediatamente congelou, havia vivido em Chicago toda a sua vida, mas nunca tinha ido ali. Era o Navy Pier, nas margens do lago Michigan. Era um lugar único, você poderia andar sobre o cais de madeira, aproveitando a brisa fresca vinda do lago, havia lojas, restaurantes, poderia passear de barco, visitar o museu infantil e até mesmo montar em algumas das muitas atrações que estavam ali para as crianças.

Edward piscou surpreendido e olhou para Bella intensamente, ela apenas sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção ao cais, ele a seguiu quase em transe observando tudo ao seu redor.

Edward nunca tinha sido uma criança normal. Quando criança, entre a escola, aulas de piano que sua mãe o obrigou a tomar e passar tempo com seu avô não lhe deixava nenhum segundo livre para desfrutar e ser uma criança como qualquer outra. Além disso, seu avô tinha uma estranha obsessão com ele e ensinou-lhe desde muito pequeno os segredos da companhia Cullen & Co. Já que via que nem Rosalie nem Alice seguiriam seus passos.

Bella riu entre dentes enquanto o puxava e corria até uma das muitas balsas que estavam esperando por turistas para ir fazer uma rota perto do Lago Michigan. Edward a seguiu em silêncio, pronto para dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer realmente. A Bella que ele tinha na sua frente havia deixado de ser a Bella Black. A mulher na sua frente estava sorrindo, rindo alto e um brilho diferente iluminava seus olhos. Estava desconcertado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado, essa mulher era muito mais especial do que imaginava.

Bella respirou fundo e seus pulmões se encheram de ar limpo e fresco do lago. Estava encostada em uma das laterais da balsa e tinha os olhos fixos no horizonte, observando a linha do céu da cidade. Edward estava ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio, isso a ajudava a pensar... a pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo em sua vida nos últimos dias.

Tinha reconhecido diante Emmett que gostava de Edward, e embora a princípio se negou a admitir para si mesma, agora o havia aceitado e só se limitava a ir não avançar, a não se permitir sentir por ele mais do que já sentia. Mas isso era um esforço constante. Cada vez que Edward estava sorrindo, cada vez que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, ou pior ainda, quando eles faziam amor e ele a olhava tão intensamente nos olhos... suas forças fraquejavam. Sentia uma pontada em seu coração e as batidas do coração se aceleravam de forma incontrolável.

Pouco a pouco esse homem estava começando a ser uma parte muito importante de sua vida. Já quase não podia se imaginar um dia sem estar ao seu lado, muito menos o que poderia fazer uma vez que acabasse o caso Cullen e ela voltasse de novo para Phoenix se afastando dele. Sentia um vazio insuportável ao pensar em se afastar e ir embora de Chicago e, por conseqüência de todos os Cullens. Até que chegou planejar ficar nessa cidade, alugar um apartamento e começar uma nova vida naquela cidade.

- Eu nunca estive aqui – Edward sussurrou puxando-a para fora de seus pensamentos.

Bella olhou e sorriu.

- Também é a minha primeira vez – respondeu sem mencionar nada do possível motivo por ele não ter visitado um lugar tão emblemático de sua própria cidade natal.

- Minha avó Elisabeth quis me trazer em várias ocasiões, mas eu sempre tinha algo melhor para fazer – Edward continuou falando.

Bella se aproximou um pouco mais dele e lhe deu um ligeiro empurrão com o quadril, fazendo com que Edward cambaleasse para um lado e um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

- Quando chegarmos a terra eu quero subir na roda-gigante – Bella disse mudando drasticamente de assunto.

Edward empalideceu e olhou assustado.

- Você tem problemas de vertigem? – Bella perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

- Não! – Ele respondeu rapidamente, embora ainda que mentia, mentia descaradamente.

Desde que Alice, em uma ocasião quando eles eram pequenos, empurrou-o sem querem quando eles estavam na varanda da casa de seus avós e quase caiu se não tivesse segurado em seu pai. Edward tinha medo de altura.

- Não se preocupe – sussurrou Bella divertida – eu vou te proteger.

Estranhamente, Edward sentiu-se muito mais relaxado e seguro quando disse Bella lhe disse isso. Sorriu e atraiu Bella para ele em um abraço colocando o seu queixo sobre sua cabeça. Bella respirou profundamente o aroma que emanava da roupa de Edward e também sorriu involuntariamente.

Ao subir a escada que levava para a roda, Edward sentiu um peso no estômago, tinha um nó na garganta e suas mãos não paravam de tremer. Bella o olhou assustada e preocupada, manifestou com a testa franzida.

- Se não quiser podemos deixar – lhe disse ainda preocupada.

- Não... vamos... você quer subir... eu farei das tripas coração – ele murmurou não totalmente convencido.

Bella suspirou e entrou na cabine com um pequeno sorriso. Edward seguiu hesitante...

Bella se aproximou de uma das janelas e observou como ao seu redor tudo era alegria e diversão. Cada pessoa parecia estar presa na sua bolha pessoal e desfrutando da sua vida sem se preocupar com os outros... o mundo girava e girava ainda que parasse para olhar.

Edward se colocou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão com força, Bella sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado, não te soltarei – sussurrou Bella em seu ouvido.

Edward esboçou aquele sorriso característico de canto que fazia os olhos de qualquer mulher presente começar a tremer e Bella sentiu como seu coração saltava.

- Olhe a mamãe! – gritou uma menina atrás deles – cada vez são mais pequenininhos... parecem formigas.

Edward virou-se e encontrou uma imagem tocante. Uma menina, de cabelos castanhos e olhos enormes azuis estava nos braços de um homem que era claramente seu pai, a pequena observava atenciosamente e completamente maravilhada pela janela. Ao lado dela, uma mulher olhava com ternura ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão distraidamente através na barriga saliente, acariciando seu bebê.

Edward piscou surpreso, em sua cabeça começou a formar uma imagem similar a essa, mas com ele e Bella como protagonistas... um futuro com ela... filhos... uma família... até estava disposto a aceitar um cachorro mesmo que gostasse pouco se isso a fizesse feliz.

Suspirou e olhou para Bella que também estava ao seu lado olhando para a pequena família em frente a eles. Ele lhe deu um significativo aperto em sua mão, e Bella o olhou e em seguida corou e voltou a olhar pela janela e a paisagem que os rodeava.

Edward se colocou atrás dela e rodou sua pequena cintura, com seus braços, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e observando o que ela olhava.

Bella se repreendeu mentalmente por sonhar acordada... nunca, nem mesmo com Jacob havia sentido desejo de ter uma família, com eles dois juntos lhe bastava para ser feliz. Mas segundos atrás, olhando para esse pai paciente e carinhoso com sua pequena, imaginou uma pequena parte dela nos braços de Edward...

Isso estava saindo do controle, seu propósito de não sentir mais do que já sentia a cada dia fraquejava mais. Tinha que se lembrar de ser forte, e objetiva. Edward era só trabalho, não poderia cair e se deixar levar. Não só porque era tecnicamente proibido, Edward era seu cliente, mas também porque pessoalmente poderia afundá-la, se algo saísse mal.

Era um pensamento egoísta, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir mais por Edward e em um acesso de loucura Aro acabasse com ele e acabasse com tudo de novo. Não poderia superar, voltar a sair desse abismo em que ela tinha caído depois de perder Jake seria impossível se perdesse Edward. Não porque gostava dele mais, talvez era possível, mas porque sua alma já estava ressentida. A ferida de seu coração nem sequer estava cicatrizada, outro mais seria definitivo, iria acabar com toda a coragem e valentia que ela demonstrava.

- Eu gosto de você... – Edward sussurrou sem pensar.

Bella ficou paralisada o ar parou em seus pulmões. Virou-se devagar e olhou para enfrentá-lo, para dizer-lhe que não podia ser, era só sexo, sexo muito bom, mas apenas sexo no final de tudo.

Mas ela cometeu um erro, olhou em seus olhos. Esses dois poços verde mar no que lhe era tão fácil se perder. E ali perdeu sua vontade, esqueceu de todos os seus propósitos, esqueceu onde estava e de quem os rodeava. Assim que só se levantou na ponta dos pés e beijou Edward intensamente nos lábios.

Segundos depois, Edward se afastou dela ofegando, o coração batendo muito rápido e a respiração irregular... O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Bella tinha lábios vermelhos e mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados, como se negando a admitir o que fez.

- Eu não sofro mais de vertigens – Edward disse num sussurro – Eu acho que essa roda será um dos meus lugares favoritos pelo resto da minha vida.

A Bella soltou um sorriso, seus olhos se abriram bem devagar e Edward estava ali, não era um sonho... era ele de verdade e o que havia ouvido segundo atrás realmente aconteceu. Suspirou pesadamente e olhou seus olhos de novo.

- Também o meu – disse convencida.

* * *

**ELE DISSE QUE GOSTA DELA. TODOS MORRE. TODS. MORT. **

**Era para eu ter postado segunda, mas né aqui ta chovendo direto e não tava conseguindo terminar o capítulo.**

**Bem o próximo capítulo é maior do que esses últimos, então vou postar no sábado se chegarem a 350 reviews. Então falta o 22, 23, Epílogo 1 e 2, para terminar a fic. Aiai... **

**Metas daquela forma que eu já falei, para quem tem conta eu mando por PM e para quem não tem conta, manda o email substituindo (underline) (arroba) (ponto) :)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	22. Nunca é tarde

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Nunca é tarde**

Depois daquela noite no navy píer as coisas não pareciam mudar, Edward e Bella continuavam a sua suposta relação na frente dos outros. E também com sua relação a portas fechadas. Tudo era tão confuso e natural ao mesmo tempo...

Edward se propôs em não pensar nas conseqüências. Estava dando tudo em cada beijo... com cada caricia se sentia cair no abismo do qual ele tinha certeza de que não retornaria, mas não se importava, se havia proposto em não se assustar, comprometer-se e chegar onde fosse necessário para compartilhar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado.

Bella estava apavorada... não tinha declarado a Edward claramente seus sentimentos, mas aquele beijo que lhe entregou sem se dar conta de seus ator, tão impulsivamente... nesse beijo ela entregou sua alma, sentindo como seu coração se apertava um pouco ao sentir que era infiel à memória de Jake, por sentir algo tão intenso com outra pessoa.

Tentou se afastar, tentou ver Edward como realmente era, um cliente. Mas nada funcionou. Cada momento que olhos faziam contato sentia-se desfalecer, caindo por terra todos os seus propósitos e dobrando sua vontade de se sentir surpreendia pelo poder que essas orbes verdes tinham sobre ela.

Edward pareceu entender seus medos e lhe dava espaço, não voltou a pronunciar as palavras "mágicas", ainda que para Bella não era necessário ouvir para saber o que Edward sentia, cada vez que a olhava, lhe tocava, só em tê-lo por perto estava ciente que seus sentimentos eram tão fortes como lhe havia confessado dias atrás.

E assim até o dia de hoje, uma semana depois de sua escapada ao porto, e três meses desde que Bella Swan entrou na vida de Edward Cullen.

Bella acompanhou Edward até o seu escritório, como de costume, Vladimir e Stephan os seguiam em seu carro, tudo era tão tedioso e monótono que Edward suspirou pesadamente enquanto rezava em silêncio que esse pesadelo acabasse de uma vez. Edward foi para o seu escritório para uma reunião com clientes, Bella ficou na recepção conversando com Ângela, a secretária de Edward, com quem compartilhava uma forte amizade depois de tantas horas juntas.

Bella se sentou em uma cadeira e Ângela a observou em silêncio.

- Problemas? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

Bella levantou o olhar de suas mãos entrelaçadas, onde o tinha fixado e olhou para a menina em frente a dela. Seu cabelo, negro como a noite, caia liso como uma tabua até à altura de seus ombros e seus olhos azuis a olhavam intensamente. Bella suspirou.

- Você não tem idéia –murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Problemas com Edward? – Angela perguntou novamente.

Bella se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu gosto muito dele... – Bella disse distraidamente sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Angela.

- Isso não é ruim – disse sua amiga – se supõe que é o que acontece quando você está com alguém.

Bella olhou para ela com a boca aberta pronta para dizer algo, mas não podia... as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando percebeu o que era tão óbvio... todos os viam como um casal e eles se comportavam como tal. A princípio, apenas fingiam, mas agora... as carícias e os gestos eram tão ou mais real do que tinha quando estava com Jacob anos atrás.

Bella ficou paralisada olhando um ponto fixo na parede enquanto tentava assumir sua descoberta. Ela amava Edward, o queria mais do que ao seu marido algum dia... Angela, compreendendo seu debate interior, deu-lhe o seu espaço e continuou fazendo seu trabalho.

Uma hora depois Edward saiu do escritório e se despediu dos seus clientes com um aperto de mão e uma calorosa saudação, o que indicava que a reunião tinha saído como o esperado. Ele pôs os olhos na sua secretária e, em seguida, Bella, ao vê-la com a testa franzida.

Bella parecia estar em outra dimensão, tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto não especifico e Edward sentiu algo se remexer em seu interior, isso só tinha dois possíveis significados, ou os problemas tinham intensificado ou Bella estava pensando em seu marido novamente.

- O senhor Aro ligou e pediu alguns dias de folga, disse que tinha uma questão pessoal para resolver – Angela disse profissionalmente.

Ambos, Edward e Bella, viraram o rosto em sua direção. Edward surpreso, Aro nunca se ausentava, sem dar explicações, Bella tentando descobrir o que seu próximo passo.

- Eu tenho que fazer uma chamada – Bella sussurrou, levantando e se aproximando de Edward.

Angela desviou o olhar para dar-lhes privacidade e Edward ficou tenso ao ver em seus olhos uma resolução que nunca tinham visto nela. Bella ficou frente a frente com ele, seus olharem se conectaram e Edward sentiu como um a um todos os músculos do seu corpo relaxaram. Bella sorriu debilmente e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Edward.

Ambos se entregaram como nunca antes nesse beijo, Bella sentindo que era como se fosse o primeiro, e realmente era, era o primeiro beijo de amor que dava em Edward, o amor que latejava em seu peito quase dolorosamente. Edward sentindo que a Bella que o beijava era outra mulher, uma mais decidida e sem medos.

Ambos se separaram ofegantes e uniram suas testas, ele sorra, ela corava como não o fazia à anos. Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou sua bochecha, foi deixando um rastro de beijos até a orelha onde parou e expirou com força fazendo Edward sentir um arrepio.

- Eu também gosto de você – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Edward fechou os olhos com força e segurou a Bella pela cintura e a puxou mais até ele... isso era um sonho. De verdade acabava de dizer isso? Voltou a beijá-la, Bella se agarrou ao seu pescoço para não cair e sorriu contra seus lábios, afastou-se dele sem querer realmente fazer isso, mas precisava fazer essa ligação.

- Voltarei em uns minutos – disse dando um passo para atrás e sentindo-se só de repente.

Se virou e começou a caminhar para a saída.

- Angela... cancele meus compromissos da parte da tarde, tomarei o dia livre –ouviu que Edward pedia a sua secretária.

Bella pegou o telefone do seu bolso, quando chegou ao estacionamento subterrâneo e olhou para ambos os lados tendo a certeza de que estava sozinha antes de discar o número e começar a falar.

- Harry... pediu alguns dias de folga – disse quando atenderam.

- Ele disse por quê? – Perguntou.

- No... motivos pessoais.

- Mantenha os olhos abertos Bella, você sabe que esse homem não anda com jogos – pediu Harry com o coração apertado. Ainda podia lembrar quando prometeu a Charlie Swan proteger sua filha com sua própria vida. Se soubesse que ela estava envolvida nessa operação até as sobrancelhas, era um homem morto.

- Eu sei Harry – Bella disse antes de desligar.

Olhou para seu telefone e voltou a guardar em sua bolsa, viu o metal prateado de sua arma brilhando e um arrepio percorreu suas costas, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto ela percebeu que Edward a esperava e havia tomado o dia de folga para estar com ela. Virou-se sobre seus pés e começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador que a levaria até o sétimo andar, onde estavam escritórios presidenciais da Cullen Co. Enquanto espera que o dispositivo se dignasse a abrir as portas, bateu seu sapato insistentemente contra o chão.

As portas se abriram e Bella levantou um pé para entrar no pequeno cubículo...

...

Um par de horas depois Edward continuava em seu escritório. Nesse meio tempo que Bella tinha demorado para fazer aquela ligação, ele tinha tido tempo de revisar alguns papeis da contabilidade e entrar em contato com dois novos clientes para garantir novas reuniões. Não sabia por que Bella estava demorando tanto, mas ele disse a si mesmo que era normal, ela era responsável por sua segurança e estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Com todo o trabalho feito caiu contra o encosto de sua cadeira de couro e virou sua cadeira para obter uma visão panorâmica do Lago Michigan de sua janela... a memória daquelas palavras que ela disse antes de sair ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça. Já haviam lhe dito várias vezes que gostam vele, inclusive mulher com as quais se supunha que estava saindo, mas nunca um "eu gosto de você" tinha chegado a tocar sua alma, como o tinha feito esse... se sentia em uma nuvem ...

Mas Bella teve que ir para fazer uma ligação de chamada quando Angela disse que Aro iria sair por alguns dias. De repente os olhos de Edward se abriram ao máximo e a sua respiração parou... Como ele não tinha visto antes? Todos os sinais estavam lá! Como tinha sido tão cego?

Era ele! Sempre tinha sido ele!

Suas mãos começaram a tremer e passou a mão pela testa para limpar algumas gotas de suor que nesse momento a umedeciam...

Aro Volturi.

Sempre tinha sido o maldito Aro Volturi.

Agora muitas coisas se encaixavam... sua insistência de que tomasse um ano depois de se formar na faculdade, seus planos para que nenhuma das garotas com as saia durasse mais do que um par de semanas. Estava certo de que todos os rumores sobre o seu "extenso" currículo amoroso eram coisa sua para que nenhuma mulher quisesse o levar a sério.

Aro queria a empresa.

Isso ficou evidente, mas acreditava em suas palavras:

_"__Garoto,__ninguém__como__você__pode__levar__a__empresa__adiante."_

Se golpeou mentalmente e amaldiçoou entre dentes... quando visse esse sanguessuga o mataria com suas próprias mãos. O faria pagar por cada uma das noites que dormiu mal por sua culpa, faria que cada susto e atentado contra a vida dos que mais queria fosse pago com seu próprio sangue.

A porta do escritório de Edward abriu e Emmett entrou nela com a velocidade de um raio. Ele olhou para um lado e do outro freneticamente e então olhou para Edward, irritado, ameaçador. Edward engoliu em seco e orou a Deus para nunca mais ser alvo de sua ira, Emmett podia realmente por medo.

- Bella não está com você? – Emmett perguntou com a testa franzida.

Edward, sentindo o perigo, se levantou e caminhou até Emmett com gesto ameaçador.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou entre dentes com os punhos cerrados.

Emmett cambaleou para o lado e caiu em uma cadeira. Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e sua respiração começou a se tornar cada vez mais pesada...

Medo.

Um medo imenso começou a explorar suas veias.

- Não atende o telefone... Vladimir e Stephan não a viram sair do prédio – sussurrou Emmett.

Edward voltou para sua cadeira e se afundou nela.

- Ela disse que ia fazer uma ligação... – disse em um sussurro.

- Ela falou com Harry, mas depois disso... nada...

Edward suspirou e sentiu suas entranhas se remexerem e só um nome começou a repetir em sua mente.

_"Aro__Volturi."_

- Aro pediu alguns dias de folga... vou matá-lo – disse com uma voz sombria ficando de pé e caminhando até a porta na velocidade que levava suas pernas.

Emmett o interceptou e o sentou na mesma cadeira que ocupava até alguns segundos antes. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro para mantê-lo e ele olhou diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Você sabe? Ela te disse? – Perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Não – Edward se apressou em negar – eu deduzi... ela nunca me diria.

Emmett o soltou e deu dois passos para trás. Pegou o telefone do bolso e começou a falar com alguém. O nome Harry se repetia constantemente, também algumas maldições e palavras que é melhor não repetir. Até que Emmett ficou tenso e toda a cor abandonou seu rosto.

- Chefe Swan... – pronunciou com a voz trêmula – não se preocupe chefe, fazemos tudo o que está em nossas mãos – a voz de Charlie Swan atravessou o aparelho até chegar aos ouvidos de Edward que observava a cena com os olhos arregalados, até onde ele sabia os pais de Bella tinham morrido em um acidente anos atrás – não se preocupe Chefe Swan, vou lhe manter informado diretamente.

Emmett desligou o telefone e suspirou abatido... não só tinha perdido uma das mulheres mais importantes da sua vida, também teria que enfrentar a ira de seu pai se não pudesse encontrá-la sã e salva.

- Era o pai de Bella? - Edwar perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Sim... e vai me matar se eu não encontrá-la – Emmett disse distraidamente.

- Mas... está vivo? – Edward perguntou novamente.

Emmett sorriu tristemente e assentiu.

- É algo que você não tem que se meter, são segredos de Estado – ele respondeu com superioridade.

- Mas Bella... ela acha que... – tentou protestar.

- Ela acha o que tem que achar, por isso não meta o nariz nisso – disse Emmett com voz ameaçadora.

- Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens – opôs-se Edward.

- Outra vez não... – murmurou Emmett revirando os olhos e tirando sua identificação do de trás do jeans – Emmett McCarthy, tenente-general do FBI ... é suficiente para você ou tenho que te algemar para que entenda?

- Mas... Bella disse... ela pensa que você... – gaguejou.

- Sim... ela não sabe e você não vai dizer nada... isso se a encontrarmos... – murmurou Emmett com uma carranca.

- Ela realmente desapareceu? – Edward perguntou, assustado.

- Bella não costuma me dar esses sustos e menos desde que Jacob faleceu – explicou Emmett.

Edward empalideceu e começou a tremer...

Bella, sua Bella... agora que havia finalmente admitido que gostava dele... desaparece.

- Você está bem? – Emmett perguntou ao vê-lo tão afetado.

- Onde está Bella? – Ele perguntou com voz trêmula.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Emmett com um encolher de ombros.

- Como você pode estar tão tranquilo? – Edward rugiu exasperado - Bella desapareceu!

- Ela pode cuidar de si mesma... – Emmett deu de ombros.

- Mas... ela... Aro... Droga! Como você pode estar tão tranquilo? – voltou a perguntar atropeladamente.

- Ela poderia chutar o seu traseiro com os olhos fechados...

- Eu sei... mas...

- Já te demonstrou hein? – Perguntou ironicamente.

- Sim, mas...

- Não se preocupe... todo o FBI está à sua procura, foi uma ordem de Charlie Swan... tudo passará de nada... será só uma lembrança divertida.

- Divertida? – perguntou Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada e, em seguida, bufou – Se lhe acontecer, eu vou matar você... e Aro irá depois!

- Sim... Bella vai adorar ter que visitá-lo na prisão – Emmett revirou os olhos e ganhou um grunhido por parte de Edward – Tranquilo garoto... Eu vou te matar se você a machucar.

Edward piscou, surpreendido com a mudança de tema e atitude de Emmett.

- Você acha que eu não tenho notado os olhares e beijos que vocês dão? Uma coisa é atuar, mas eu conheço Bella e se a vejo derramar uma lágrima por causa de você... Se declare morto porque eu não vou parar até te ver debaixo da terra – a voz de Emmett soou sem um único indício de piada, algo que congelou o sangue de Edward – A primeira coisa é saber onde, você tem alguma idéia se Aro tem uma propriedade fora da cidade ou algo assim?

...

Bella olhou fixamente esse par de olhos negros e sentiu a raiva ferver por suas veias. Se tivesse uma chance, apenas uma para se mover... poderia alcançar seu tornozelo, onde tinha uma arma de reposição para disparar nesse maldito filho da puta entre os olhos. Mas estava amarrada, a tubulação que estavam amarradas suas mãos sobre sua cabeça era muito forte, e por mais que forçasse uma e outra vez, só conseguia machucar os pulsos.

Aro a observava a um par de metros dela, estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira enquanto voa como o suor embebia o cabelo castanho Bella. Tinha-lhe onde ele queria... com ela em seu poder tinha Edward em suas mãos e por junto, iria zombar de Charlie Swan inclusive depois de tê-lo matado ele mesmo.

Aro não sabia que Charlie Swan tinha uma filha até que uns poucos meses atrás Bella Swan se apresentou por Edward Cullen dizendo que era sua noiva. Os olhos de Aro brilhavam com a luz de vingança. Charlie tinha estado a ponto de capturá-lo anos atrás, mas havia se encarregado de fazê-lo desaparecer junto com sua esposa. Foi muito fácil, só provocou um acidente de trânsito e puff... adeus ao problema

Bella sorriu ao vê-lo sentado tão tranquilamente.

- Eles vão matar você... Você sabe? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

Aro levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, não poderia subestimar esta garota, quando a tinham detido e colocado em uma van um de seus ombros ficaram muito danificados. Dimitri teve que ir a um hospital para que cuidasse das suas feridas e seu ombro deslocado. Aquela mulher tinha armas escondidas em sua bolsa e identificação em nome de Isabella Black. O mosca morta pertencia ao FBI e Aro estava muito mais assustado do que queria demonstrar.

- Mas eu vou te matar primeiro.. – sussurrou com voz ameaçadora.

Aro pegou a arma que até um horas antes estava na bolsa de Bella e apontou diretamente para a cabeça da pequena garota em frente a ele.

- Diga adeus à pequena... – sussurrou soltando a trava.

Bella sorriu e endireitou as costas tudo o que lhe permitia com as mãos amarradas, teve certeza de que ele estava bem amarrada, e em um movimento rápido seu pé direito bateu na mão de Aro fazendo a arma sair disparada e bateu no muro durante o disparo. A bala atravessou a porta e um grito agonizante foi ouvido do outro lado desta.

Aro olhou para Isabella com fúria e ela apenas sorriu com superioridade.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso – sussurrou Aro dando um passo até ela e golpeando seu rosto com toda suas forças...

Bella sentiu o sangue de seu lábio cortado descer pelo queixo e cuspiu com fúria. Olhou para Aro nos olhos e sorriu de novo preparando-se mentalmente para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

...

Edward andou nervoso pela sala de estar de sua casa, Emmett bufou através de seus dentes e rodou os olhos. Alice tampouco deixava de se mover, muito inquieta saltando sobre o sofá. Rosalie estava de braços cruzados e olhava fixamente para Emmett... Carlisle e Esme olhavam para Edward tão nervoso, tão preocupado... uma chama de esperança se instalou no coração de sua mãe. Jasper estava na porta da sala da casa de Edward olhando para todos e deteve seu olhar em Emmett, que devolveu zombeteiramente e levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente várias vezes em direção a Alice. As bochechas Jasper se tingiram de vermelho, mas olhou para Rosalie e apontou com o queixo. Emmett deu de ombros com desdém e Jasper negou com a cabeça.

A campainha tocou fazendo com que todos dessem um sobressalto, Kachiri se dispôs a abrir a porta e um minuto depois entrou na sala, com o rosto preocupado.

- O Sr. Swan acabou de chegar – disse com uma voz calma.

Jasper e Emmett se sobressaltaram e se colocaram um ao lado do outro junto a porta, se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos e engoliram em seco.

Segundos depois, Charlie Swan entrou na sala onde todos estavam, a aura de autoridade e poder que emanava desse homem era palpável a quilômetros de distância. Edward sentiu que se ficava pequeno segundo a segundo... e também fraco diante aquele homem.

- Chefe Swan – cumprimentaram Jasper e Emmett juntos esticados como uma mola.

.

Charlie deu-lhes um olhar apreciativo e seguiu andando sem lhes dar atenção.

- Edward Cullen – chamou com sua voz poderosa.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até ficar frente a frente com Charlie Swan, este o olhou de cima a baixo e Emmett teve que suportar uma gargalhada diante a cara de medo que Edward mostrava.

- Tudo isso é culpa sua... assim que me acompanhe – sem mais girou e voltou sobre seus passos até a porta.

Edward o seguia a dois passos de distancia, mas não antes de se despedir de sua família com um olhar. Charlie parou e um sorriso irônico franziu seus lábios.

- McCarthy, Whitlock... vocês também – ordenou.

Minutos depois todos estavam na porta de uma van preta na frente de uma fábrica abandonada ao sul de Riverdale. Edward olhou para o chão e ao seu redor tudo eram palavras sem sentido. Os outros três homens estavam discutindo qual seria a melhor maneira de abordar o edifício e tirar Bella com segurança. Edward não podia ouvir como esses homens em frente a ele poderiam ter tanta calma e confiança. Ele havia comprovado que Bella era totalmente suficiente em ocasiões de risco, mas não podia suportar imaginá-la indefesa e vulnerável ao poder de Aro.

- Edward, você fica aqui...- não era uma pergunta, era uma ordem de Charlie Swan, que, como lhe haviam explicado Jasper e Emmett entre sussurros era superior nesse momento.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto Bella está arriscando sua vida por mim – respondeu.

- Isso enobrece você, garoto – disse Charlie –, mas minha filha é auto-suficiente e não precisa que um civil dificulte a sua operação.

- Tem certeza de que as provas serão suficientes? – Jasper perguntou – Levamos anos com isso, um passo em falso e Aro saíra do país.

- Marco Volturi obteve as provas necessárias, alem do mais... Denali tem cantado em troca de reduzir sua pena – disse Charlie Swan sorrindo.

- E Alec Martins? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Nós o encontramos morto... chegamos tarde – disse novamente o Sr. Swan com um encolher de ombros.

Edward escutava atentamente e virava seu olhar de um a outro como se fosse uma partida de tênis a três, os grandes nomes iam e vinham, mas em sua mente ainda ressoava as últimas palavras que Bella lhe sussurrou.

"_Eu também gosto de você"_

Algo doeu em seu peito e gemeu frustrado.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, Sr. Swan, eu não posso esperar para descobrir que Bella está a salvo – disse com convicção.

Charlie franziu a testa e olhou para Edward em apreciativamente, esse suportou o poder do seu olhar sem se amedrontar.

- Você não se atreveu a...? – murmurou Charlie Swan ficando em silêncio por uns segundos – Ela sabe que é proibido! Não pode se relacionar sentimentalmente com um de seus protegidos, enquanto essa pessoa pertencer a uma missão.

Charlie se levantou e começou a andar em círculos, Jasper e Emmett baixaram seus olhares culpados do mesmo pecado, sem nada para rebater, nem em defesa de Edward, ou na sua própria.

A porta da van se abriu e um homem baixo e corpulento entrou por ela, Emmett e Jasper sorriram e Charlie Swan apertou sua mandíbula.

- Harry... eu lhe disse para manter Bella a salvo – gritou furiosamente – e não apenas a enviou para a boca do lobo, mas permitiu que se envolvesse pessoalmente e emocionalmente no caso.

Harry pareceu surpreendido uns segundos e depois sorriu ironicamente.

- Charlie... você sabe que Bella pode cuidar de si mesma e sobre o outro... digamos que está nos genes... não é? – Perguntou dando tapinhas no seu ombro.

Charlie Swan ficou vermelho e envergonhado.

- Vamos começar agora – murmurou entre dentes segundos depois.

...

- Lembra de Jacob Black? – perguntou calmamente Aro andando na frente de Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para a figura do homem diante dela.

- Um cara muito obstinado – Aro continuou – uma pena que não foi mais sensato...

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram.

- Nem se quer se atreva a pronunciar seu nome – disse em um fio de voz, mas em um tom ameaçador.

- Nossa, nossa, nossa... a gatinha quer mostrar as garras... não está em posição de me atacar – se aproximou dela e colocou um dedo por sua bochecha machucada – logo fará companhia aos seus pais... a seu maridinho... e quem sabe Edward logo possa lhe fazer companhia também.

Algo brilhou nos olhos de Bella e Aro se afastou sentindo que poderia vencê-lo novamente.

- Edward não tem nada a ver com isso – Bella murmurou.

- Tem tudo a ver querida... ele tem o que eu preciso e fica no meu caminho... foi uma coincidência agradável que você, precisamente você, a filha de Charlie Swan, fosse a noite da pessoa que mais se interpõe em meu caminho – Aro negou com a cabeça teatralmente – é uma pena que esse bonito amor que vocês tem se resulte em nada...

Bella começou a rir escandalosamente, o que fez Aro franzir a testa com preocupação.

- Amor? – Ela perguntou com gesto zombeteiro – Eu não estou em Chicago por Edward Aro, eu vim por você...

Aro deu um passo em sua direção.

- Eu vim para deixar você onde pertence, atrás das grades, ou com uma bala entre os olhos...

- Você tem muita fé em si mesmo querida... sou eu o que tem as rédeas da situação nesse momento.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Bella. Ela mesma sabia estava mentindo, que estava tomando um blefe enorme, tentando que Aro deixasse Edward fora disso... não queria imaginar que algo poderia acontecer, ela não se importava de morrer, mas Edward não, não poderia suportar perder alguém uma vez mais.

- Pequena... ninguém pode contra mim... Jacob Black o comprovou... não foi fácil disparar essa bala que acabou com sua vida ... se não tivesse negado em ajudar-me ainda estaria vivo, mas... sua escolha não foi a correta – riu divertido.

- Você... você não o matou... – Bella sussurrou, sentindo uma fraqueza repentina em seus joelhos.

- Oh querida... Eu adoraria dar-lhe o crédito, mas é hora de saber a verdade... foi tão fácil de distorcer as evidências ... - Aro riu – o que eu não sabia naquele momento é que Charlie estava seu querido papai... tinha me divertido em dobro.

Bella processou lentamente as palavras de Aro... ela não havia matado a Jacob? Isso era impossível acreditar... havia se sentido culpada por tanto tempo... havia se auto flagelado, havia de auto inculpado tantas e tantas vezes que isso se resultava inacreditável.

- Não... não pode ser... 0 sussurrou freneticamente balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que várias lágrimas derramassem por suas bochechas.

- Sim querida.. e agora, deixe-me dar um presente para Edward.

Aro pegou uma câmera de vídeo de uma pasta no chão ao lado de sua cadeira e a colocou sobre essa com a lenta apontanda diretamente para Bella.

- Como você se despedirá de Edward? – perguntou Aro.

Bella acordou de seu atordoamento ao ouvir o nome de Edward e ergueu a cabeça para fixar o seu olhar com olhos frios de Aro.

- Eu não vou me despedir, você deveria fazê-lo... – o desafiou.

- Não seja ridícula... já te disse que eu tenho as rédeas neste momento. Diga a Edward o quanto gosta dele... diga!

Bella apertou sua mandíbula com força e fechou os olhos.

- Eu lhe disse que era uma farsa.. – voltou a mentir, mas faria qualquer coisa para proteger Edward – diga o que você quer e deixe de jogar.

- Jogar? Eu mal comecei querida... e ainda que não acredite, o jogo acaba aqui... – Aro pegou a arma novamente e apontou-a para o peito de Bella, engatilhou a arma e sorriu – Eu defino as regras... estou no comando lembra-se?

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou uma voz masculina.

Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido, três tiros foram ouvidos, tudo ficou em absoluto silêncio.

* * *

**Ela finalmente diz que gosta dele e tudo desanda. O que será que aconteceu? Sim estou com medo pela Bella!**

**Para o próximo capítulo ser postado na terça, a meta é de 380 reviews.**

**Para a preview é como disse antes, quem tem conta eu mando por PM e quem não tem deixa o email substituindo os simbolos por (underline) (arroba) (ponto)**

**Até terça talvez... x)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Dar as caras

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Dar a cara**

A sala de espera do hospital era como uma panela de pressão, só precisava de um pouco mais de pressão para tudo explodir pelo ar.

Emmett andava visivelmente nervoso, ainda que uma expressão falsa enfeitava seu rosto. Jasper segurava Alice que estava se desfazendo em lágrimas. Charlie Swan mantinha o gesto tranquilo, mas por dentro sentia como se um tsunami tivesse arrasado tudo. Renee Swan, sentada ao lado dele, agarrou-se à manga do casaco do marido como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Rosalie e Esme se seguravam uma na outra, como se só sua presença fosse suficiente para mitigar a ansiedade de não ter notícias.

Mas o pior era Edward... não tinha pronunciado uma palavra desde que lhe contaram o que aconteceu, não havia se movido mais do que empurrões, não tinha falado com ninguém, não tinha olhado para ninguém. Permaneceu imóvel, sentado naquela cadeira de plástico desconfortável na sala de espera do Hospital Saint Anthony de Chicago.

Em sua mente se repetiam as palavras que Bella pronunciou na última vez que a viu sorrindo, ainda podia imaginá-la com seus longos cabelos castanhos ondulando com o vai e vem dos seus passos. Ainda podia sentir seu perfume em suas próprias mãos, já que havia enterrado seus dedos em seu cabelo quando a beijou.

Tampouco deixavam de repetir as imagens da última vez que a viu, ainda podia ver seu corpo enfraquecido, quase como se não tivesse vida própria. Podia ver a expressão de serenidade que mostrava em seu rosto, como se nesse momento tudo estivesse bem, em seu lugar. Mas que longe estava ela de supor isso, Edward parecia ter caído em um abismo sem fundo, do que só poderia sair quando comprovasse que Bella estava perfeitamente bem.

Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e corpo esguio entrou na lotada sala de espera e procurou um rosto familiar no meio da multidão, viu a esposa de Carlisle Cullen e mãe de Rosalie, já que ambos trabalhavam no hospital e eram bem conhecidas. Então avistou Edward, abatido, ausente... o coração se afundou um pouco, mas estava acostumada a ver esse tipo de reações em familiares dos pacientes. Suspirou e limpou a garganta para poder falar.

- Familiares de Isabella Black? – Perguntou com voz firme.

Edward levou alguns segundos para assimilar que Isabella Black da que aquela garota estava falando era sua Bella, mas quando o fez, ficou de pé e caminhou apressadamente para onde estava aquela enfermeira na companhia de Charlie e Renée Swan.

- Como está minha filha? – Renée perguntou com voz trêmula.

- Estável... a operação saiu como o esperado, em poucos minutos um médico irá informá-los com mais detalhes sobre o seu estado.

Sem mais delongas, a menina virou e saiu por onde tinha vindo. Charlie e Renee se olharam em seus olhos por alguns segundos e um pequeno sorriso apareceu seus lábios. Emmett começou a rir, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão murmurou um "eu sabia" entre respirações. Jasper, Alice, Esme e Rosalie suspiraram aliviados e Edward... Edward pareceu acordar de um longo sono, os sons, as pessoas, as cores... tudo parecia voltar diante seus olhos e percebeu o lugar onde estava e o motivo, algo pesou no seu peito, mas pelo menos ele tinha certeza de que _"ela"_ continuava viva.

...

- Não podemos fazer mais do que certificar sua morte, já veio como cadáver – disse um médico assinando o atestado de óbito e entregá-lo ao agente policial.

Do outro lado da porta, Marcus Volturi estava desolado, poucos minutos antes, uma amável mulher do departamento de polícia de Chicago, o havia chamado e informado do evento trágico.

Marcus suspeitava que os negócios de seu irmão Aro eram turvos e fora do alcance da lei, mas nunca imaginou algo semelhante a isso. Contrabando de drogas e tráfico de armas, lavagem de dinheiro, especulação imobiliária .. a lista era interminável. Mas o que nunca poderia ter imaginado é que chegava a tal extremo de matar uma pessoa. O tinha feito com Alec Martins e Jacob Black, tinha tentado com Charlie Swan e sua esposa, e quase conseguiu com Isabella, a noiva de seu sobrinho Edward...

Marcus passou a mão sobre o rosto tentando arrastar a desolação que sentia nesse momento, conhecia o estado de seu irmão e sabia que ele estava gravemente ferido, estava preocupado, esperava que tudo saísse bem, mas uma grande parte dele, esperava que não superasse a operação de emergência para o qual foi submetido.

Aro tinha duas balas em seu corpo. Como os agentes haviam lhe contado, quando encontraram Aro, estava apontando para o peito de Isabella, pronto para matá-la com sua própria arma. Mas Charlie Swan tinha aparecido na última segundo atiando nele, mas ainda no chão, Aro juntou forças de sua fraqueza e havia disparado em Isabella ferindo-a gravemente. Então, um dos agentes de Charlie atirou em Aro para evitar que voltasse a agir.

Uma enfermeira saiu da sala de operação e Marco sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes para despertar do seu torpor. A enfermeira se colocou diante dele e lhe deu um olhar de lástima.

- Sinto muito senhor Volturi – começou a dizer – Seu irmão não superou a operação. A bala que tinha alojada no hemisfério esquerdo do cérebro, causou uma hemorragia que não podemos conter.

Marcus assentiu confirmando a mulher que tinha entendido o que tinha dito, embora lhe custasse acreditar. Uma parte dele se alegrou em sua miséria, Aro tinha recebido exatamente o que ele merecia, depois de ter causado tantos danos, era apenas justo pagar com sua vida. Por outro lado, era seu irmão de quem estava falando, seu único irmão... isso lhe doía mais do que podia e queria admitir.

...

Na cabeça de Charlie ainda ressoava o silêncio do armazém abandonado onde Aro tinha prendido sua filha. Após o disparo de Emmett ter atingido exatamente em sua têmpora esquerda, o lugar inteiro caiu em um profundo silêncio, quebrado apenas pela respiração irregular de Bella, deitado no chão e perdendo sangue aos montes.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Jasper chamou os enfermeiros que estavam esperando na saída do armazém, vários médicos atenderam sua filha, e quando outro grupo fez o mesmo com Aro, teve de engolir a vontade de se lançar neles e evitar que o fizessem. Esse maldito merecia ser deixado para morrer... morrer sangrando como um porco que era.

Depois de várias horas na que alguns médicos operavam a Bella tentando remover a bala que tinha alojada em seu peito, nesse momento, depois de conversar com o médico e certifique-se de que apesar de grave, sua filha estava fora de perigo, poderia voltar a respirar profundamente. Seus pulmões estavam cheios de ar e sentia-se mais leve.

O casal Swan voltou para a sala de espera, com o rosto relaxado, depois das últimas notícias recebidas não era para menos, Bella aparentemente bem, e se não havia nenhuma complicação, estaria tudo bem.

Como entraram Renée sorriu amplamente, dando a entender que tudo ficaria bem, não podia se quer abrir a boca para falar em voz alta, quando o fizesse quebraria em choro e achava que tinha feito o suficiente durante as horas passadas.

Esme aproximou-se dela com cautela e deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso, sentindo a angústia que ela sentia por ter uma grande carinho e gratidão para com Bella, o tinha sido igualmente ruim quanto ela imaginou que poderia ser seu filho, Edward, que estivesse nessa sala de cirurgia nesse momento, e também, para que negar, lhe afetava o estado do seu filho ao saber das notícias sobre Bella.

Renée se segurou novamente em seu marido depois de abraçar Esme, com medo de suas pernas perderem a força e cair de joelhos no chão. Com um olhar para um dos seus lados percebeu a figura de Edward, sentado na mesma cadeira que horas atrás, com um olhar perdido e um ligeiro sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Se mostrava tranquilo, mas as rugas da testa mostrarvam que ainda estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com Bella.

Renee chamou a atenção de seu marido e com um movimento de cabeça apontou para Edward. Charlie imediatamente entendeu a mensagem que sua mulher queria lhe dar e não tinha vontade de fazer, mas sabia que se não seguisse seu conselho logo teria que enfrentar sua raiva.. engoliu seu orgulho e toda a sua vontade de em lugar de tranquiliza-lo, lhe desse uma advertência, se aproximou de Edward e pigarreou para atrair sua atenção. Edward olhou para cima quando a sombra de Charlie Swan pairou sobre ele e engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar duro em seus olhos.

- Os médicos dizem que Bella está fora de perigo. Vai ficar alguns dias mais em observação e se tudo correr bem será levada para um quarto.

- Obrigado – Edward sussurrou suavemente.

Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça e virou para se sentar ao lado de sua esposa, essa o esperava com um gesto ameaçador e quando ele quis segurar a mão dela se afastou dele. Charlie Swan ficou chocado quando a mulher sentou ao lado de Edward Cullen e abaixou a cabeça com envergonhado... a sua própria esposa teve que lembrá-lo com um simples gesto que ele tinha estado em uma situação semelhante anos atrás quebrando as regras. Um leve sorriso quis desenhar em sua boca, mas o manteve longe não querendo mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza... ainda.

...

- Eu sabia que não iria acontecer nada... você é mais forte que aparenta – disse Emmett sentado ao lado de Bella em sua cama e empurrando-a ligeiramente com um dos braços ligeiramente.

- Você me conhece muito bem... – sussurrou Bella sem levantar olhar.

- O que foi? Você está sentindo dor? – perguntou Emmett ao ver o olhar de dor que Bella tinha naquele momento.

Ela apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça uma vez antes de suspirar de novo, algo que doía, mas ela escondeu o melhor que pôde. Emmett percebeu imediatamente o que estava passando por sua cabeça.

- Pergunta por você todos os dias, se preocupa demais... – murmurou sem olhar.

Bella fechou os olhos e suportou estoicamente o desejo de chorar.

- Mas não veio me ver – queixou-se numa voz fraca.

- Tem medo do seu pai, ele não lhe ameaçou porque Renee estava perto, mas estamos falando de Charlie Swan, certamente estava morrendo de vontade – ele brincou.

Bella ficou em silêncio e Emmett o respeitou, enquanto brincava com um dedo de Bella entre os seus.

- Você sabia... – não era uma pergunta, Bella o afirmou – você sabe que meus pais estavam vivos, e não medisse nada.

Emmett engoliu em seco e levantou o olhar com cautela, encontrou os olhos castanhos de sua amiga observando-o olhando e esperando por uma resposta sua.

- Ele me proibiu... – defendeu-se num sussurro.

Bella bufou e desviou o olhar.

- Se você soubesse a verdade, a operação poderia ir para o inferno... era o melhor – ele continuou explicando.

Bella voltou a olha-lo e ele se apavorou ao perceber o quão irritada estava.

- Você é meu melhor amigo... e eles eram meus pais! – Ela quase gritou – e como me disseram que você é... "_tenente-general Emmett McCarthy"_ – pronunciou tentando imitar a voz dele.

Emmett sorriu e suas covinhas marcaram, fazendo a raiva de Bella diminuir alguns graus.

- Esta operação era uma merda... eu envolvida até as orelhas e era a que menos sabia de todo o circo que tinha montado... – continuou a queixar-se – você acha que é certo? É injusto!

Emmett continuou a sorrir e ergueu as mãos para um despentea-la.

- Você é uma reclamona... se no final você tomou toda a ação – ele zombou.

- De jeito nenhum... você o matou, eu era apenas uma espectador que estava sangrando no chão... você pode acreditar? Eu estava até as orelhas na melhor operação da minha vida, não fiquei sabendo de nada do que acontecia ao meu redor e além do mais você, _"Tenente-General Emmett McCarthy"_ tomou todo o crédito, quando fui eu que irriei Aro – bufou.

Uma batida na porta lhes chamou sua atenção e ambos sussurraram um suave _"entre"_. A porta abriu-se lentamente...

...

Edward estava encostado no sofá de veludo vermelho em sua biblioteca... o mesmo que dias atrás havia ocupado uma Bella completamente nua. Ao seu lado estava uma blusa Bella, ainda cheirava a morangos, como ela...

Não podia acreditar que tinha acontecido só há alguns dias. Em um só dia deixou de ser o homem mais feliz, para o mais miserável. Tinha uma ameaça de morte contra ele, mas Bella estava ao seu lado e isso era o mais importante para ele. Bella tinha lhe dito que gostava dele... mas depois tudo deu errado. Seu desaparecimento, perceber que Aro estava por trás de tudo isso... e depois vê-la à beira da morte.

A sensação de vazio que ele sentiu naquele momento remexeu algo em seu interior. Nunca uma pessoa que não era de sua família tinha ido tão fundo em seu coração. Poderia estar preocupado com qualquer uma das meninas que tinha saído nessa mesma situação, mas com nenhuma sentira medo, terror que sentiu quando pensou que poderia ter perdido Bella, a sua Bella...

Se assustou, não era só medo do compromisso, estava com medo de gostar muito de Bella e perdê-la, seu trabalho era muito importante para ela e não podia suportar estar sempre preocupado se perguntando se este seria o último dia da mulher que amava.

Tentou não ir vê-lo, a princípio funcionou... os dois primeiros minutos. Depois desse momento teve que se esforçar quase com força extrema para não entrar em seu volvo e ir vê-la nesse maldito hospital. Os dias foram passando, e cada dia era pior que o anterior, sonhava com ela, parecia vê-la nos cantos, até mesmo, para sua própria vergonha, chegou a dormir abraçado com seus sapatos uma noite que tentou que o licor o acompanhasse para não sucumbir à tentação de ir vê-la.

A porta se abriu e uma figura entrou na escura biblioteca apenas iluminada por uma vela meio consumida. Alice abriu as cortinas de uma vez e a luz do sol bateu nos olhos de Edward fazendo gemer.

- Você! – Gritou Alice – pedaço de merda. Levante-se daí e entre no chuveiro se você não quer levar um chute no meio dessa sua bunda branca.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a irmã atentamente, tinha sido o alvo de sua raiva em mais de uma ocasião, mas nunca tinha falado com ele naquele tom. Isso só tinha duas razões possíveis:

a) Estava realmente irritada.

b) Estar com esse tal Jasper era muito ruim para a sua inocência...

Ele bufou e negou com a cabeça... Alice tinha só dois anos a menos que ele... inocência teria pouca, isso se ainda conservava alguma.

- Alice... – grunhiu com voz rouca – não estou com humor para o suas bobagens.

Ela olhou para ele com suas mãos em garras sobre seus quadris e seu sapato batendo no chão.

- Bem, você vai ficar com o humor pior quando Bella for transferida para o hospital em Seattle.

- O quê? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Você me ouviu – disse – Jasper falou com o Chefe Swan um par de horas atrás e disse que amanhã iria começar a tramitar sua transferência a fim de que ela esteja mais perto de onde eles moram atualmente.

- Seattle? – Perguntou Edward sem realmente acreditar.

- Sim, Seattle, Washington... que é mais de três mil quilômetros... você vai deixar? Ela estará disposta a ir se você não impedi-la.

Edward olhou para Alice com a testa franzida, deixar que Bella saísse completamente de sua vida não foi uma opção... sentia medo sim, mas esses poucos dias longe dela havia mostrado que ele não podia ficar mais um minuto sem vê-la.

Se pôs de pé e obedeceu as ordens de sua irmã mais nova sem questionar, afinal, não tinha nada a perder tentando e sim muito que ganhar.

Uma hora mais tarde, estava estacionando seu carro no estacionamento do Hospital Saint Anthony. Saiu dele e suas pernas não paravam de tremer, parecia que em vez de ver a mulher de sua vida estava indo para a forca, mas realmente estava com medo. Se Bella o rejeitasse, se fosse para Seattle, não sabia que poderia fazer sem ela.

Quando ele chegou à porta de seu quarto bateu suavemente com os nós dos dedos. A "entre" de duas vozes soou de dentro e respirando fundo para se acalmar lentamente abriu a porta.

A imagem do outro lado era quase como uma visão, tudo era praticamente branco, exceto Bella, que era o único ponto de cor no quarto, seus cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate, lábios rosados , as bochechas coradas... poderia passar o resto de sua vida observando-a e não se cansaria.

- Eu... eu... acabei de me lembrar que Rose está esperando por mim – Emmett murmurou a coçar a cabeça.

- Com Rosalie? Minha irmã? – perguntou Edward com a testa franzida.

Emmett riu ironicamente e se aproximou dele até dar palmadas em seu peito.

- Eu cuido da Rose, e você cuida da Bella... estaremos em paz – disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Edward olhou em seus olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar ligeiramente. Emmett saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos e Edward sentiu-se mal com os nervos, uns poucos dias atrás sabia como tinha que agir com ela, sabia que ela estaria ao seu lado no dia seguinte porque era sua obrigação. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, Bella não era obrigada a estar ao seu lado constantemente, ela poderia ir e desaparecer para sempre, a qualquer momento, e isso lhe acovardava.

- Por que você não veio antes? – ela perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto olhava para as mãos – achava que... – ficou em silêncio e Edward avançou até ficar de pé ao seu lado na cama.

- Desculpe... eu... estava assustado – gaguejou.

Bella levantou o olhar e olhou em seus olhos, Edward era tão..., perfeito, que em ocasiões doía olhá-lo.

- Assustado? – Perguntou.

- Sim, veja... – Edward sentou ao seu lado e seus olhares se encontraram – eu... tinha medo do que eu sentia. Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas você é muito importante para mim.

Bella sorriu tristemente e fechou os olhos lentamente por alguns segundos. Ao voltar a abrir Edward sentiu o coração pulou uma batida... podia ver tantas emoções...

- Você também é importante para mim - murmurou baixinho.

Edward sorriu e sentiu-se com força suficiente para segurar uma de suas mãos. O toque de Bella lhe era delicioso, e naquele momento ele percebeu que suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente, pareciam ter sido feitas para ficarem unidas.

- O... o que você disse outro dia - Edward começou a dizer – antes de que...

- Eu gosto de você... – o interrompeu – te disse e eu sinto, sinto de verdade.

Edward assentiu e ficou em silêncio.

- Eu vou entender se você não quer se envolver, Edward eu não... – não pode continuar falando porque os lábios de Edward caíram suavemente sobre os seus.

Ambos se sentir como flutuando em uma nuvem, depois de tantos dias sem se ver, da angustia por tudo o que tinha acontecido, eles estavam juntos, eles estavam se beijando...

...

- Quando vão te dar alta? – Edward perguntou, sentando ao lado de Bella e com sua cabeça descansando em seu colo, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- O médico disse que alguns dias, seu pai quer me deixar mais tempo aqui, mas eu acho desnecessário... odeio hospitais – se queixou.

Edward riu suavemente e alegremente beliscou uma de suas bochecha.

- Se o Dr. Cullen quer que você fique é melhor que o faça, ele sabe o que faz – disse com voz solene.

- Claro... você o defende porque ele é seu pai, mas é de mim que estamos falando – se queixou ela mais uma vez.

- Por isso mesmo, boba... não suportaria que acontecesse alguma coisa com você... não pode sequer imaginar o medo que senti quando vi você naquela maca, coberta de sangue e... Achei que nunca mais iria te ver – Edward estremeceu com a memória.

- Estou bem – pronunciou Bella com suavidade sentando-se lentamente.

- É algo para comemorar, não sei que eu faria sem você...

- Tanya Denali lhe faria companhia sem pensar – ela brincou.

- Eu te amo Bella... nem Tanya Denali nem qualquer outra, nunca, só você ...

Bella olhou para baixo envergonhada e brincou com a bainha de sua camisola de hospital.

- Eu sei que a perda do seu marido é muito recente, mas terei paciência – Edward continuou – esperarei o que seja necessário. Sei que as circunstâncias foram muito chocantes e espero que algum dia você possa superá-lo e possamos estar completamente juntos, sem nenhum impedimento.

Bella olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não fiz... – sussurrou com um leve sorriso curvando seus lábios.

- Eu não entendo... – murmurou Edward, negando com sua cabeça.

- Aro me disse... eu não o matei... foi ele... eu tenho me culpado por tanto tempo... tudo havia sido culpa dele... – continuou a explicar enquanto as lágrimas não pararam de descer por seu rosto.

- O quê? – perguntou Edward atônico.

- Eu disse no vídeo... você não viu? – perguntou Bella.

- O vídeo... – o rosto de Edward escureceu um pouco ao lembrar desse maldito vídeo, tudo que eu conseguia lembrar dele foram as quatro palavras _"tudo era uma farsa"_, pronunciadas por Bella.

- Eu tive que mentir – ela sussurrou, segurando uma de suas mãos com mais força – tinha que fazer com que deixasse você fora disso, eu não podia suportar que fizesse algo para você também. A mim poderia matar ou me bater, mas não poderia ir adiante se soubesse que algo tinha acontecido com você.

Edward a observou em silêncio, ele entendeu que ela queria dizer, porque se sentia exatamente igual.

- Então... você não matou Jacob – disse cautelosamente, Bella negou com a cabeça - isso significa que você não tem nada pelo o que se culpar... – Bella assentiu nessa ocasião – e também quer dizer que está preparada para que você e eu...

- ... estejamos juntos – ela terminou sua frase e encurtando a distância que os separava para beijar seus lábios.

Edward enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, que estava um pouco sujo e desgrenhado por estar deitada na cama de hospital, mas era o cabelo de sua Bella... ela rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço e puxou-o para ela, lentamente caiu sobre a cama e uma dor pulsou em um lado esquerdo a deixando completamente fora do ar.

Edward se afastou dela imediatamente e olhou-a assustado.

- Estou bem – ela disse sem fôlego – apenas um leve incômodo.

- Bella, você foi baleada no fígado... isso é mais do que um incômodo – ele protestou – chamarei uma enfermeira para dar-lhe algo para a dor.

- Não! – Reclamou fazendo um beicinho – vão me sedar... e eu não quero dormir agora que você está aqui...

- Eu estarei ao seu lado quando você acordar... Eu prometo - garantiu Edward beijando sua testa suavemente.

- Você tem certeza? – Bella perguntou com um beicinho.

- Certeza – assegurou ele beijando agora seus lábios e apertando o botão que avisava a enfermeira.

* * *

**Bem esse é o último capítulo e ainda temos um Epílogo dividido em duas partes. Só amor daqui pra frente!**

**Era para eu ter postado a fic ontem, mas eu fiquei sem internet de segunda até ontem a noite, então só consegui terminar o capítulo agora. Não vou mais mandar preview já que está acabando.**

**Eu posto o Epílogo na sexta, se chegar a 415 reviews *-* queria que pelo menos até o final da fic chegasse a 450 mas não sei se será possível x)**

**Enfim nos encontramos sexta se não tiver nenhum imprevisto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Epílogo 1

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Epílogo (Parte 1)**

_- Isabella Marie Swan, eu prometo te amar todos os dias da minha vida até que a morte nos separe._

_As palavras soavam com força e ressoavam nas paredes da Catedral de Saint Matthew, em Phoenix. Estes tinham um sorriso pairando nos lábios e algumas lágrimas de emoção caiam pelas bochechas das mulheres emocionadas. _

_Bella sentiu uma opressão doce no peito quando sentiu o frio metal de seu anel de casamento deslizando em seu dedo. Mas isso tinha uma boa sensação. _

_- Jacob William Black, eu prometo te amar todos os dias da minha vida até que a morte nos separe – disse Bella com a voz trêmula._

_O homem de pele avermelhada e cabelos negros como tição em frente a ela, sorriu amplamente mostrando seus brancos dentes perfeitos, e as convidadas situadas nas primeiras fileiras, abafaram um suspiro._

_..._

Bella suspirou como a memória que veio à sua mente, respirou fundo para reunir coragem e caminhar até seu destino. Esse que tinha que alcançar antes de continuar sua vida com a difícil decisão que tinha tomado.

_..._

_- Estou em casa! – Jacob gritou quando ele entrou na porta do apartamento que dividia com Bella, sua esposa há dois meses._

_- Oh! Desculpe, querido... Eu não poderia fazer o jantar, estou nesses caso com esses registros que Harry pediu-me para revisar – se desculpou com um olhar envergonhado._

_- Não se preocupe minha vida... Eu trouxe uma pizza, de calabresa, como você mais gosta – disse Jacob deixando as pizzas no centro de mesa da sala e beijando a cabeça de Bella e sentado no sofá._

_- Pizza de novo? – Ela reclamou – ontem foi comida chinesa, antes de ontem italiano... Quando teremos tempo para nós?_

_- Não se preocupe – disse Jacob saindo da cozinha com duas bebidas em suas mãos – quando eu for o diretor geral teremos tanto tempo livre que você poderá preparar o jantar quando quiser._

_- Diretor Geral? – Bella perguntou sugestivamente – terá uniforme?_

_- Agora você usa os uniformes? – Jake perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – pensei que você era mais tradicional com suas preferências._

_- Não seja estúpido! – gritou ela batendo em seu peito de brincadeira – é só que experimentar coisas novas nunca é demais..._

_- Você tem esse direito... já estreamos este sofá? – Jake sorriu e piscou alegremente antes de se aproximar lentamente e..._

_..._

Bella descartou essa memória quando chegou à sua mente, já tinha as bochechas levemente coradas e um suor frio percorria suas costas. O que estava prestes a fazer não tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo nos últimos dois anos, desde que viu o corpo sem vida de seu marido entre os seus braços. Nunca tinha se libertado do fardo de ser a viúva de... agora isso estava prestes a mudar.

Deu o último passo que separava o passado do presente e sentiu um nó na garganta. O banco de mármore do túmulo de Jacob brilhava ao sol. E ela avançou para ficar frente a frente com o que restava de Jacob Black. Ela suspirou e lentamente deslizou sua mão sobre as letras de ouro que formavam seu nome, uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto e enxugou com as costas da mão.

- _Os__homens__covardes__vem__a__morte__muitas__vezes,__os__homens__valentes__só__uma_ – leu seu epitáfio em voz alta.

Estava ali em frente a ele, para se despedir, para deixar para trás esse passado nele que havia sido tão feliz, mas no que também havia sofrido tanto e tudo por um engano.

Se sentou ao lado da pedra de mármore e apoiou suas costas nela, imaginou costas com costas, como tantas vezes dormiu com ele, em sua cama... fechou os olhos com força e deixou vagar suas memórias passado, nesse último dia... quando seu mundo se rompeu em pedaços e nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma pessoa.

...

As sirenes dos carros de polícia quebraram o silêncio da noite de Scottsdale no nordeste Phoenix. O ar quente chocava contra as bochechas de Bella ressecando a sua pele, sentia o suor em sua testa, ela, juntamente com outro agente, esperavam que Eleazar Denali saísse do prédio de escritórios onde estava reunido com uma bala para detê-lo.

Eleazar saiu do edifício, escoltado por quatro homens armados, dois carros da polícia estavam escondidos para cortar o caminho e logo depois começou uma chuva de tiros. Bella, acompanhada por outro agente que estava com ela avançou na direção da linha de tiro e também começou a atirar.

Vários homens saíram do prédio e também começaram a esvaziar os carregadores de suas armas com os agentes que tentavam detê-los. Ela sentiu a adrenalina fluir em suas veias, o cheiro de sangue estava no ar, havia feridos, mas não sabia de que lado. Bella sentiu uma pressão em sua cintura por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar o suficiente para ver Jake ao seu lado, apontando sua arma e disparando a direita e esquerda.

- Amanhã vamos ao cinema? – Jake perguntou, sem olhá-la.

Bella piscou, surpreendida, mas sorriu, gostava que Jake nunca levasse nada a sério, isso lhe tirava o peso do problema e a ajudava a não se preocupar muito com tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Qual filme você quer ver? – ela perguntou de volta.

- Esse sobre vampiros que você gosta tanto – esse sorriso que fazia o coração de Bella parar tomou conta dos seus lábios e não pode evitar devolver.

- Ok, mas você comprar a pipoca – ela respondeu divertida.

- Cuidado! Vem outro à esquerda! – ouviu a voz de alguém, mas apenas prestar atenção, só virou o suficiente para ver uma sombra correndo e disparou sua arma sem pensar. Segundos depois, viu como Jake estava caído no chão, como os seus olhos fechavam e como os músculos relaxavam.

_O tempo pareceu parar naquele momento, Bella ficou paralisada, vendo como seu marido a poucos metros de distância dela, jazia imóvel._

_Se levantou por instinto e avançou a toda velocidade para junto a ele, ajoelhou-se no chão ao seu lado e tampou a ferida sangrando no peito... Por que diabos não estava com o colete a prova de balar? Jake estava louco? Bella sentia a angústia, o peso de seus músculos dormentes, as lágrimas ardendo pelo rosto, a coceira na garganta cansado de gritar. Mas o que deixou morta em vida foi sentir a última batida do seu coração, o último pedaço de vida deixar seu corpo e ficar em frente a ela só um frasco vazio. _

_Seus braços perderam toda a força e caiu pesadamente sobre o corpo de Jake, sentindo como pouco a pouco perdia a temperatura, como suas lágrimas encharcando mais sua camisa manchada de sangue._

_Então não se lembrava de nada... tudo era vazio, não se lembrava de seu funeral, não lembrava das noites que passou acordada chorando inconsolável nos braços de Emmett que também chorava com ela. Até que uns dias depois de Harry lhe pediu que entregasse a arma e seu distintivo como suspeita na morte de seu marido._

_..._

Bella abriu os olhos no presente, estava anoitecendo e o calor seco e irritante de Phoenix secava as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ela deixou a rosa branca que segurava em uma mão sobre a verde grama que cobria o chão e suspirou.

- Adeus Jake... – sussurrou com o coração apertado.

Vários metros de distância dali Edward a observava cuidadosamente. Ele tinha concordado em viajar com ela para Phoenix para fechar esse capítulo de sua vida que tinha sido tão doloroso. Tinha decidido ir deixando para trás seus medos, seu medo do amor, seu medo de perdê-la por causa de seu trabalho.

Tinha se passado dois meses, desde que Aro tinha atirado nela e havia sentido a angústia de estar prestes a perdê-la. Durante esse tempo se recusou a não pensar sobre o que poderia acontecer em relação a isso, apenas se preocupou em estar ao seu lado, apoiando-a, ajudando-a no que necessitasse, desfrutando de cada dia e cada momento ao seu lado.

Então, quando ela lhe pediu para acompanhá-la nessa viagem não hesitou em aceitar. Desde o acidente de Bella tinha rejeitado muitas de suas responsabilidades na empresa. Contra todas as probabilidades, Marcus Volturi, irmão de Aro, tinha tomado às rédeas da vice-presidente da Cullen Co. e estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, deixando Edward livre para tranqüilizar-se e compartilhar com Bella todo o tempo que pudesse.

- Vamos agora? –perguntou Bella num sussurro, de pé na frente dele.

Edward piscou para voltar ao presente e olhou surpreso, havia estado tão absorto lembrando que não tinha percebido que ela estava de volta ao seu lado.

- Você está pronta? – perguntou ele.

Bella assentiu com um sorriso triste e Edward a envolveu nos braços para confortá-la.

- Eu me sinto muito melhor... – disse ela com a voz embargada – só preciso de um par de dias para tomar consciência do que fiz.

- Eu entendo – sussurrou Edward contra seus cabelos e beijou sua cabeça.

Segundos depois, eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento, onde Edward tinha deixado estacionado o carro alugado. Ao chegar lá, ele abriu a porta do passageiro para ela e esperou pacientemente ela entrar, mas antes que ela parou na frente dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios.

- Acabo de tomar uma decisão – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Edward a observou atentamente à espera de que continuasse falando, mas como não o fez a incitou a faze-lo.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou com cautela.

- Quando me lembro do que sofri por Jake, o mal que passei depois de sua morte, sinto um enorme buraco no peito – ela começou a explicar – não desejo que ninguém tenha que passar por isso, é o pior que pode acontecer a um pessoa. Meu trabalho é arriscado, cada vez que tenho uma missão estou arriscando minha vida.

- Eu sei – Edward disse com os dentes apertados.

- Por isso decidi deixá-lo...

Edward olhou para ela com a testa franzida, sabia que Bella amava o seu trabalho, não entendia como de um momento para outro decidia abandonar.

- Mas... Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Sou feliz ao seu lado... essas semanas que passamos juntos .. nunca tinha me sentido tão tranqüila, tão bem... Edward eu não quero me arriscar a me afastar de você, eu quero desfrutar do nosso dia a dia, esperando por seu retorno de um dia de trabalho e sem o risco de uma ameaça de morte sobre nossas cabeças nunca mais.

- Tem certeza do que você está dizendo? – Edward perguntou timidamente.

- Claro... Eu te amo – que fácil e simples lhe era pronunciar estas duas palavras agora, era tão natural como respirar, como abrir os olhos todas as manhãs ao acordar.

Edward sorriu e a envolveu entre seus braços beijando-a apaixonadamente, demonstrando-lhe nesse beijo que ele a amava também e o quão feliz e tranqüilo que lhe deixava essa nova decisão.

...

Charlie Swan se mexeu inquietamente na sua cadeira, afrouxou à gravata um pouco e tossiu nervosamente. Ele brincava com sua gravata até que a mão de sua esposa bateu na sua.

- Fique quieto de uma vez – o repreendeu em um sussurro.

- Está me incomodando – protestou infantilmente.

Renée revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a porta, onde ela viu a filha entrar acompanhada por seu novo parceiro, o arrojado e bonito Edward Cullen.

- Comporte-se – avisou ao marido em um sussurro.

Charlie grunhiu uma resposta e se mexeu novamente na sua cadeira.

O jantar prosseguiu normalmente, Renée e Bella trocaram histórias dos quatro anos que passaram separadas, Edward se mantinha em silêncio em resposta à conversa das mulheres e olhando furtivamente ao chefe Swan sentado na frente dele. Charlie mexia a comida no seu prato, sem provar nenhum pedaço, havia feito uma promessa contra a sua vontade antes de deixar sua pequena casa de Forks onde viviam desde que supostamente tinha morrido naquele acidente. Renée o forçou a prometer de que seria amável com Cullen... engoliu em seco e o olhou entre os cílios. A aura de poder de Charlie Swan tinha muito pouco que fazer contra o que mostrava Edward Cullen sem uma ameaça de morte Edward tinha renascido igual uma fênix e sentia-se forte e o mais importante, feliz por ter Bella ao seu lado.

- Como vai a empresa? – murmurou Charlie sob sua respiração.

Edward levantou o olhar surpreso e engoliu a comida que tinha na boca como ato reflexo para não engasgar. Olhou Bella de soslaio e essa sorria o incentivando a falar.

- Agora vai bem, Marcus Volturi está cuidando dela e tudo está correndo bem – disse, ainda atordoado.

- Estou contente que as coisas estão indo bem – disse Charlie, olhando para longe e enchendo a boca com um grande pedaço de bife para não ter que falar por algum tempo.

- Quando vai ser o casamento? – Renée disse com um sorriso radiante.

Charlie e Bella engasgaram e Edward sorriu satisfeito.

- Não há pressa para isso – disse Edward olhando Bella de lado que bebia água para tentar aliviar a coceira na garganta.

- Não demorem muito, eu tenho que me tornar avó antes dos 55 – continuou Renée com um sorriso malicioso.

Bella cuspiu toda a água que tinha em sua boca e começou a tossir alto.

Charlie começou a rir e Edward o olhou surpreso.

- Ah... Marie estaria muito orgulhosa de você, querida – disse Charlie Swan para sua esposa quando conseguiu se acalmar – deixe os garotos tranqüilos para que levem as coisas devagar.

- Bella tem quase 30 anos, se continuar à espera para ter filhos eu serei muito velha para desfrutar deles – queixou-se Renée fazendo um beicinho.

- O que tem a avó Marie? – perguntou Bella com a testa franzida.

- Oh! Claro querida... você não sabe a história completa – disse Renée olhando Charlie com um sorriso – seu pai quebrou as regras uma vez e sua avó Marie desfrutava colocando o centre a espada e a parede com perguntas indiscretas

- Pai? – Bella surpresa perguntou – papai quebrou as regras?

- Eu o fiz – Charlie murmurou relutância.

- Seu pai estava me protegendo de um criminoso que tentava me atacar e nos apaixonamos – disse Renée com um sorriso sonhador.

Bella piscou, surpresa.

- Quem era o criminoso? Isso não teve repercussão? – Bella bombardeou seus pais.

- Eu não posso te dar a informação querida... é altamente secreto, mas não houve repercussão porque sua mãe e eu nos casamos – disse Charlie relutantemente. – É proibido ter relações pessoais com pessoas que você protege, mas se a operação for concluída, ou você se casar com essa pessoa, já não podem fazer nada.

- Minha operação acabou – disse Bella olhando para seu pai com um sorriso.

- Até que enfim... Agora ninguém tem que esconder –Charlie olhou para sua esposa e tomou uma das suas mãos ao mesmo tempo que a olhava com todo o amor que ele tinha.

- Mas... – Bella olhou para seus pais com a testa franzida – agora?

Charlie deu de ombros e piscou um olho.

- A história se repete... – Renée sussurrou sob sua respiração.

O que deu a Bella a confirmação de o que estava pensando era certo, a sombra de Aro Volturi também havia ameaçado seus pais anos atrás.

Quão pequeno era o mundo...

* * *

**Bella fechou uma parte dolorosa da sua vida e está começando uma nova. Ela merece. E no final ela descobriu que o pai fez o mesmo que ela, ou quase o mesmo, se apaixonou por quem protegia. Está no sangue x)**

**Ual fiquei impressionada com uma pessoa que mandou muuitas reviews, a Lele, isso que é força de vontade *-***

**Bem o próxima parte do Epílogo é o fim da fic, e vem A LEMON, pra mim é a melhor de todas haha. Vou começar a traduzir ela agora de noite, e se chegarem a 700 reviews eu posto assim que terminar ;)**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	25. Epílogo 2

**A Guarda-Costas**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Naobi Chan **que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen, o presidente de uma importante companhia, está ameaçacado de morte, contacta uma empresa de segurança e eles lhe enviam sua melhor guarda-costas: A agente Bella Black.

* * *

**Epílogo (Parte 2)**

Bella entrou na casa, deixou sua maleta ao lado do sofá e suspirando tirou seus sapatos no processo. Seus pés estavam exaustos e quase não os sentia.

- Você sabe que sou eu quem deve fazer isso... – ouviu a voz do Edward desde o umbral da prota.

Levantou o olhar e encontrou-o de braços cruzados e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Tinha sua camisa branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos com os botões de cima abertos e gravata colocada de qualquer forma sem o nó amarrado. Suas calças pretas agarravam a seus quadris perigosamente e estava descalço dando-lhe essa imagem... sexy que a tanto deslocava. Olhou para seus sapatos a seus pés e se lembrou de todas as vezes que tinha feito amor enquanto ela ainda usava. Um rubor leve veio para o rosto e escondeu um sorriso.

- Você tinha que estar me esperando para isso... – protestou tirando a jaqueta e deixando de qualquer modo sobre o sofá.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e se fixou na blusa de Bella que marcavam perigosamente suas curvas, como a sua saia de executiva abraçava seus quadris e marcava suas coxas... só faltavam aqueles sapatos maldita em seus pés... suspirou pesadamente e esfregou o rosto para remover a série de pensamentos quentes que afloravam em sua mente naquele momento.

- Eu fiz o jantar... – sussurrou.

- Você cozinhando? – Bella perguntou, surpresa.

- Eu só coloquei a lasanha congelada no forno e esperei que soasse o alarme ... Eu não vou te intoxicar – se defendeu fingindo indignação – que pouca confiança ...

Bella sorriu e caminhou até ele para ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar seus lábios, Edward sorriu, abraçou sua cintura e a levantou uns centímetros para ter melhor acesso à sua boca.

- Jantar – disse Bella afastando um pouco já com suas bochechas coradas.

Edward riu e a soltou, virou caminhando em direção a cozinha com Bella atrás dele.

Ao entrar Bella ficou surpresa ao ver a cozinha mal iluminada, a mesa posta para dois, com um castiçal com velas vermelhas com cheio de cmorangos, uma garrafa de champanhe e dois copos cheios de esperando-os.

- Lasanha? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Você sabe que não sou bom na cozinha, hoje é o dia de folga da Kachiri e queria fazer algo especial – Edward disse com um encolher de ombros.

Bella sorriu e aproximou-se dele para beijar seu peito.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e começaram a jantar, a conversa era tranqüila e sem complicações. De sua viagem para Phoenix, Bella teve uma mudança de 180 graus. Ela realmente precisava dizer adeus a Jacob para deixar seu passado para trás, tinha sido feliz com ele, mas ela sabia que era jovem e ainda tinha muitas coisas para viver. Sem o peso da culpa sobre os ombros, o futuro parecia brilhante e alegre, e se isso somava com a presença de Edward em sua vida, tinha todas as cores do arco-íris.

Edward admitiu que seus sentimentos haviam ganhado o jogo desta vez, Bella era tudo o que precisava de uma mulher. Tinha o ponto justo de doçura e malicia, sabia se fazer respeitar e em caso de perigo se sentia seguro ao seu lado.

- E o trabalho? – Edward perguntou casualmente.

Bella suspirou e bebeu um pouco de champanhe para entrar na situação.

- Hoje tive uma reunião com o diretor-geral do Estado, por isso essa roupa – disse apontando sua roupa de executiva muito pouco normal nela.

Ela agora tinha deixado o FBI como agente especial, mas acompanhada por seus dois amigos, Jasper e Emmett, tinham aberto uma academia para novos agentes em Chicago, da qual era diretora e responsável pelo fornecimento de conhecimentos sobre armas e artilharia.

- E como foi?

- Ótimo – ela sorriu – a academia está indo bem, Emmett é muito bom com os exercícios físicos e Jasper tem todos temerosos com as bombas de brinquedo que esconde em cada canto... Parece uma criança – disse revirando os olhos.

Edward começou a rir lembrando-se quando um par de semanas atrás, Jasper tinha colocado uma bomba de brinquedo no carro de Emmett, este quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu como Rosalie a pegava e a jogava fora sem vacilar.

- E você como vai? Seus alunos se comportam? – ele perguntou tentando soar casual, mas se podia ver que tinha um pouco de ciúme que estava tentando fazer passar despercebido.

Bella sorriu e voltou a beber do seu copo olhando para ele.

- Comigo estão bem, você sabe, quando vse tem uma glock na mão e sabe como usá-la qualquer um te respeita – disse divertida.

- Eu tenho certeza que é por isso que prestam atenção – resmungou entre os dentes enquanto cutucava a lasanha mais forte do que o necessário.

- Você está com ciúmes Sr. Cullen? – Bella perguntou sem esconder sua diversão.

Edward rosnou e olhou para ela entre os cílios.

- Você sabe que eu somente me rendo a você... não deveria ficar assim – disse ela em um tom sugestivo.

Edward engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Hoje chegou o dossel para a nossa cama – disse, sem dar muita importância.

Bella piscou confusa com a mudança repentina na conversa e olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

- Eu não sabia que tínhamos encomendado um dossel, - disse ainda confusa.

- Eu sei... foi apenas um dos meus caprichos – disse Edward com indiferença.

- Por que precisamos de um dossel? – Bella perguntou.

- Logo vou lhe mostrar – Edward disse com uma piscadela.

Bella engoliu em seco e não desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas Edward a ignorou e continuou comendo como se não passasse nada de importante.

- Tenho uma coisa para você... – Edward sussurrou após terminar o jantar.

Ele entregou-lhe um pacote com um laço prateado, Bella o olhou indecisa e pegou com as mãos trêmulas.

- Não é uma daquelas bombas de Jasper? – perguntou num sussurro, levantando uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Só abra – sussurrou, apontando com o queixo.

Bella abriu o pacote e encontrou sapatos brancos com um saltos enormes. Ela pegou uma caixa e o virou várias vezes em suas mãos enquanto ele admirava.

- São lindos... – disse com um sorriso.

- Quero vê-los em você essa noite –a voz de Edward soou de forma segura e com esse ponto de prepotência que fazia Bella tremer de antecipação – apenas os sapatos.

Algo se remexeu no ventre de Bella ao imaginar a cena que poderia acontecer minutos depois, o cansaço da reunião e seu trabalho estava no segundo plano e só sentia o olhar ardente de Edward, que parecia estar a despindo lentamente apenas com poder dos seus olhos.

Ele colocou sapatos novos lentamente e sem desviar o olhar de Edward se levantou, e começou a desfazer os botões da blusa. Edward a olhava sem perder de vista até mesmo um de seus movimentos. Bella virou de costas e deslizou a roupa de seda sobre os ombros deixando-a cair aos seus pés.

Sem dizer uma palavra caminhou para o andar superior, enquanto subia lentamente as escadas o zíper da sua saia descia com a mesma velocidade, até que parou no topo das escadas. Continuou subindo até chegar a porta do quarto que partilhavam e deixou ali seu sutiã.

Edward passou pela porta naquele momento, tinha o cinto solto e seu peito descoberto, olhou Bella de cima a baixo e deteve o seu olhar sobre sua calcinha, Bella compreendeu no mesmo instante e o tirou em dois segundos.

Edward começou a andar ao seu redor, olhando para cada uma de suas curvas, pousando os olhos em cada centímetro de pele, Bella estremecia por causa da sua proximidade, sentia o escrutínio de seu corpo, mas em vez de se sentir desconfortável isso a excitava mais... podia sentir a umidade entre suas pernas, deslizando entre as coxas. Era incrível o que Edward era capaz de causar, sem tocá-la.

Edward se despiu lentamente, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Bella se aproximou também lentamente dela, olhando-a como um puma preparado para dar-lhe caça. Os joelhos dela tremiam, temia cair dos saltos impossíveis a qualquer momento, mas as mãos de Edward estavam em sua cintura reforçando o seu apoio no último segundo.

Edward aproximou seu rosto até o pescoço, respirou fundo e deslizou o nariz desde a curva de seu ombro. Bella tremeu e um suspiro deixou os seus lábios enquanto sua cabeça caia para trás, fazendo seu próprio cabelo acariciar o início de suas nádegas provocando-lhe cócegas.

Sentiu como Edward avançava com ela para atrás até que suas costas chocaram com algo, olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu nesse momento que era o dossel de madeira entalhada que agora adornava sua cama. Edward mãos de seus lados aumentou ligeiramente a acariciar seus seios, Bella e Edward sorriu levemente gemia contra a pele do seu pescoço que estava beijando levemente.

Edward levou suas mãos até seus ombros e então deslizou por seus braços até chegar as suas mãos, as levantou sobre sua cabeça e Bella sentiu como algo frio agarrou-se a seus pulsos. Levantou o olhar confusa e viu suas próprias algemas prendendo-a a esse precioso dossel que Edward tinha chamado de seu capricho.

- Você sabe que é um crime federa... roubar as algemas... de uma agende do FBI? – perguntou entre respirações enquanto Edward delineava seus mamilos com o nós dos dedos.

- Mas essa agente não está de serviço... – Edward sussurrou contra sua pele.

Bella fechou os olhos com força e gemeu quando seus dentes roçaram a pele de seu peito.

- Você está presa – disse Edward divertido – tem o direito de gritar meu nome todas as vezes que quiser, qualquer coisa que desejar será uma ordem para mim, tem o direito de me pedir para parar, mas não prometo que vou fazê-lo.

Uma das mãos de Edward chegaram ao seu sexo e Bella abriu a boca para sugar ar. Edward teve que usar todas as suas reservas de autocontrole quando lhe tocou, a umidade era tal que só pensava em afundar-se nela uma e outra vez até que tivesse perdido o sentido.

Delineou a linha de seus lábios e Bella tremeu e choramingou implorando por mais. Sem aviso, colocou dois dedos em seu interior e Bella arqueou as costas mostrando-lhe seu peito. Enquanto bombeava em seu interior com os dois dedos, sua língua e os dentes se deleitavam com a doçura dos seios de Bella. Desde o dia em que tinha experimentado pela primeira vez esta mulher, tinha se tornado um viciado, era como uma droga, algo que sempre queria mais e nunca se sentia satisfeito da sua necessidade dela.

Bella gemeu alto quando sentiu seu orgasmo próximo, Edward tinha um sexto sentido para saber onde tinha que acariciá-la, sabia o local exato que a fazia explodir. Tinha gravado em sua memória os movimentos necessários e locais precisos que Bella se sentisse voar e gritar seu nome entre gemidos.

- Edward... – ela murmurou baixinho.

Ele levantou a cabeça entre seus seios, onde a tinha afundado e olhou esse poços chocolate em que era tão fácil se perder.

- Por favor... – Ela implorou.

Edward sorriu e puxou a mão de suas dobras, Bella gemeu, mas não teve tempo para processar apenas porque as mãos de Edward em sua cintura a viraram de costas. Ela ofegou, surpresa e encostou-se na coluna do dossel para manter o equilíbrio.

Edward deslizou suas mãos desde seus seios para seus quadris, marcando as curvas em que era tão fácil se perder. Bella estremeceu ao seu toque, e seus pés pareciam brilhar com gotículas de suor que adornavam. Sem aviso, ele colocou-se atrás dela e a penetrou de uma só vez. Bella gritou pela intrusão, mas em seguida sentiu seu interior contrair com prazer e fechou os olhos com força.

Edward ficou parado, desfrutando do calor, deleitando-se do modo como seus músculos o abraçavam e o fazia sentir-se em casa. Bella moveu seus quadris pedindo mais, implorando-lhe. Edward deslizou lentamente para trás e investiu com força novamente. Bella gemeu... gemeu tão alto que até ela mesma sentiu vergonha, mas Edward queria mais, queria ouvir seu nome sendo gritado por seus lábios, ele queria lhe deixar louca, queria vibrar-se com isso, que transbordava uma e outra vez.

As investidas se tornaram mais fortes e seguidas, Bella estava à beira da inconsciência, nunca se imaginou uma situação similar. Com cada toque, cada carícia... se sentia desfalecer e voltar a renascer. Edward sempre tinha o poder de atordoa-la, mas nesse momento se sentia como enfeitiçada, cada vez que sua carne entrava nela um redemoinho em seu ventre ficava tenso e se afrouxava, mas sem nunca lançar-se. Este tira e põe a tinha no limite, se sentia como fora de seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo tão dentro que a excitação doía.

Edward grunhiu em seu ouvido e agarrou um de seus seios com força, estava perto, ele estava à beira. Ele tinha um regador bom tempo, sustentando a necessidade de se deixar ir, para ver Bella com aqueles sapatos completamente nu e vulnerável diante dele, amarrado, dando-lhe seu corpo sem objeção, seguido pelo jogo que ele inventou e melhorou com a sua própria reação, com os seus gemidos, seus gritos, com o calor de seu corpo.

Se sentia na borda, e sabia que ela também estava, desceu uma mão até seu sexo e esfregou seu clitóris até que ele sentiu que Bella tremeu, um leve gemido deixou seus lábios e sentiu seus muros apertarem em torno de seu membro. Edward grunhiu de novo quando sentiu a primeira picada de prazer na parte inferior do abdômen, sentida havia liberado, enquanto ela gritava seu nome e foi um prisioneiro em seu interior.

Bella caiu de joelhos e Edward a seguiu, ambos estavam com a respiração entrecortada e seus corações batendo em um ritmo frenético. Necessitaram vários minutos para se acalmarem e voltar a respirar com normalidade. Edward liberou Bella das algemas e a levou para a cama, onde ambos se deitaram e seus corpos entrelaçados em um abraço impossível.

Os minutos se passaram em silêncio, não era necessário dizer nada, ambos sabiam o que sentiam, o que significavam esses silêncios entre eles. Bella tinha sua cabeça no peito de Edward, ele acariciava seus cabelos ao longo de suas costas. Era nesses momentos quando agradeciam por terem se encontrado, quando depois de fazer amor e como selvagens a ternura e o amor saiam a superfície, deixando seus sentimentos completamente nus e visíveis diante o outro.

Nesse momento era quando se sentiam um, não quando estavam fazendo amor, não. Era logo depois, quando se abraçavam e diziam tudo sem a necessidade de palavras. O mundo parecia parar ao seu redor e só eram conscientes da presença de sua outra metade presa a eles, tão perto que nem o ar os separava.

Edward se mexeu, inquieto e estendeu o braço para pegar algo na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira... Bella não deu importância, continuou em suposição sobre seu peito ouvindo atentamente com as batidas do seu coração.

Edward buscou a mão esquerda de Bella e trouxe-o aos lábios para beijá-la, ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados, mas sabia que não estava dormindo.

- Eu te amo – Edward sussurrou, acariciando a pele do seu braço.

Os lábios de Bella se curvaram em um sorriso e beijou seu peito na altura do coração.

- Eu também te amo – disse, emocionada.

Edward voltou a levantar a mão esquerda e lentamente deslizou um anel em seu dedo anelar. Bella abriu os olhos de repente e ficou ainda imóvel mais que segundos antes.

- Por que não nos casamos? – Edward perguntou com indiferença, mas em seu interior estava prestes a quebrar um furacão do nervoso que ela sentia.

Bella olhou para o anel em seu dedo, era um pequeno diamante cercado por vários menores. Não podia lembrar ela mesma o exato momento quando Jake pediu anos atrás, tampouco sentia a emoção que sentiu naquele momento, mas sim o fazia como se sentia agora, naquele exato momento um calor inexplicável ardia em seu peito. Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos e suspirou.

Edward estava tão tenso que eles acreditavam que podia ser uma estátua, quase não respirava muito menos piscava, o suspirou de Bella acendeu seus alertas e um suor frio cobriu sua testa. Não sabia como abordar Bella com essa pergunta, só sabia que necessitava fazer e escutar uma resposta positiva para ser feliz. Assim que simplesmente decidiu fazê-lo sem complicações, sem um grande numero, e seu não discursos pré-fabricados. Algo natural e espontâneo, como eles se sentiam, essa idéia veio segundos antes de fazê-lo e quando deslizou o anel de sua avó Elisabeth pelo dedo de Bella se sentiu finalmente completo.

- Ok, nós nos casamos – disse Bella também mostrando indiferença, mas colocando a mão esquerda sobre o coração de Edward para se sentir melhor as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Edward suspirou aliviado e um sorriso curvou em seus lábios. Aproximou Bella mais contra seu corpo e beijou seus cabelos. Tudo estava onde deveria estar.

**FIM**

* * *

**ACABOU! Espero que tenham gostado. Não tem cenas extras e nem continuação.**

**Obrigada por acompanharem essa fic, o apoio de vocês é sempre importante para as histórias seguirem em frente.**

**Vejo vocês nas outras fanfics.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


End file.
